Silent Night
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Sometimes things are not explainable, especially when you don't know what's reality.
1. Prologue

**So here's just a prologue of what is to come; this one is just full of sex, to put it bluntly. It leads up to the plot (obviously; it's a prologue, after all). **

**Credit to Kryalla Orchid for the idea of the plot. Thanks a bunches!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They are property of DC Comics and WB.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin was taking a stroll down the bad side of Jump City, not necessarily looking for trouble, but making an appearance enough to keep the crooks indoors. If the opportunity came up, though, he'd be more than happy to bite.<p>

The streets were quieter than usual, despite him being present. This gave off a red flag, making him more aware of his surroundings than he already was. He would often use the technique given by the True Master and closed his eyes to increase his awareness. Still nothing.

"Dick…"

His eyes snapped open as he instantly perked up. If he simply heard his alias' name, it wouldn't be too much of a deal – he could take on the plain criminals of Jump; but they used his name. His _actual_ name. He didn't voice any words, and simply kept his eyes open. If it was somebody playing with him, he couldn't let himself get worked up. After all, they could just be calling him a vulgar name, or there were more than one person exchanging them.

"Dick."

He stopped; it was a woman, and she was following him. The voice sounded so familiar, like the dinging of Christmas bells. His thoughts mulled over it, but what got him was the _tone_. The voice sounded luring and seductive.

"Richard."

He turned sharply. Any previous train of thought vanished, bringing the reality of said person knowing his identity. The voice was near his left, but a little behind; most likely from an alleyway. He walked back down the opposite way he was heading, and began to search. He stopped at the alleyway between two that he had recently passed, the farthest one where he stopped earlier. It was that one, he simply knew it.

"Mm, Richard…"

His eyes narrowed. What the Hell? "I'm coming in. Put your hands up." He reached toward his belt, until he saw the source of the voice. He knew before she completely came out of the dark due to her shining green eyes.

He was transfixed, the smoldering look in her eyes nearly causing him to melt. His eyes trailed down farther, to her swollen rosy lips. She was biting one side – the right – her creating a small indent in the soft, plump skin. He continued down farther, and he nearly fainted at the sight. She was standing in the moonlight, completely _naked_.

He gulped, not able to take his eyes away from her. Her breasts were perfectly rounded and perky, the dark nipples contrasting perfectly. Her toned stomach seemed to fit perfectly, each muscle defined by the moon, and her hips out on each side, causing a perfect hourglass shape. Her legs were long and glistening, the golden tone of her skin making her look like a goddess. He swallowed, forcing his eyes back to her face. "S-Star, you really shouldn't be out here like th-"

She pressed a long finger to his lips, silencing him. Her smiled was sweet, yet seductive as she trailed the hand from his face and down his neck, gently running her fingernails down. He shivered beneath her touch as she moved down farther, going over the fabric of his shirt and down to his built abs.

His breath hitched as she stopped at the waistline of his pants, feeling warmth spread downward. His breathing began to come out raggedly as her finger ran across the line, and then lifting up his shirt to place her hands on his bare stomach. He shivered and grabbed her hand. "Star, we're in an alleyway; anyone could see this." He knew he should have protested more; after all, she was his best friend. He may have wanted more, but this was no way to start it.

"Shh." She tugged on his shirt from inside and dragged him farther into the alleyway until they were stopped in the middle. She brought him over to the left wall and pushed his gently against it.

He could feel the heat of her bare body near him, making him let out a shaky breath. He wanted to place his hands on her, _really_ wanted to, but it just wasn't right. Or was it? By God, he just wanted to take her, friendship be damned. She was standing here, naked, trailing her hands around places only meant for lovers.

She pressed herself against him, one knee in between his, and leaned her head passed his face and too his ear. She blew softly, causing him to let out a quiet, involuntary moan, and whispered softly, "I wish for you to take me." She pressed herself even closer.

He closed his eyes and gave into temptation, bringing his hands to her hips. He closed his eyes. "Star, this really isn't the place. And we're best friends."

She lifted his chin, causing him to open his eyes and look into her own fiery ones. He almost lost himself in them, drowning in the lust. She touched her lips to the front of his ear briefly and softly, and then went down to nibble on his earlobe.

Robin leaned his head back against the wall and moaned, gripping her hips tighter. He forced himself to lift his head and looked back at her, deciding to put up a small protest yet again – not wanting to ruin the friendship they had – but one look in her eyes and he was gone.

She began to suck and nip at his neck, and started to lift his shirt. She pulled away from him and took the shirt off – as he lifted his arms – and then moved her hands down to his belt. She let her fingers brush against him as she unbuckled it and threw it to the floor, both not noticing – or at least not caring – the few weaponry that fell out. She moved all the way down so she was kneeling, and lifted his leg to take off one boot. She did the same with the next, and then climbed up his body to attack his lips.

She was forceful, yet somehow there was still a tinge of gentleness. He couldn't figure out how she was doing this to him, but quite frankly, he didn't care. His brain had gone, and all he could think about was _her_. There was nothing more. He needed her.

She began to float and went into a crouch mid-flight to bring her toes to each side of his pants and began to scoot them down until they were around his ankles. He hurried to kick them off, and she floated forward, wrapping her legs around his waist.

When he felt her move down and on him, he couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his throat. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He had a nagging curiosity as to why she was so…_experienced_, but for the meantime he couldn't concentrate on one thought. It was like she was throwing off pheromones that were completely engulfing him until there was nothing more than the feral desire to have her.

He could feel himself getting closer to going over the edge, and it was obvious that Starfire did as well, as she picked up pace. He gripped her to him as he pressed the back of his head against the building, letting himself go.

His breathing was heavy and his eyes were closed as he felt her get down and off of him. He took a few more seconds until he lifted his head. "Star –" He cut himself off, his brow furrowed.

She was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, just sex. Leads up to the plot. Mmk?<strong>

**Plus, I know you guys; you all just love the sex chapters, no lying ;)**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I've pretty much outlined the rest of the story out, so I figured it would be good to post one chapter before classes start (sounds like a broken record, doesn't it?).**

**Anyway, since they are starting SUPER soon (to where I've already completed two quizzes before the class has even started) this will be the last one you get for a while. I know, another broken record. I'm addicted.**

**This chapter is just setting up for the main events; it gets trippy around the fourth chapter or so, and from then on it just gets creepier! So enjoy these first few, more tame chapters before then.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Breakfast ya'll!" Cyborg went over to the table, bringing a plate full of waffles and sausage. He set it down in the middle of the table, Beast Boy pouting.<p>

Raven rolled her eyes and took a waffle. "Just eat; you brought yours out too."

"But Rae, the animals!" One look from her and he shut up. "Heh." He smiled sheepishly and grabbed one of his vegan waffles cutting it.

She nodded, satisfied.

Starfire smiled and rubbed her hands together, and then used her fork to spear a waffle, and then a piece of sausage. She took a bite of the sausage and beamed at Cyborg. "It is quite delicious, Cyborg."

He grinned. "The best from Cy! C'mon girl, you should know that by now." He winked at her.

She giggled and turned back to her food, putting syrup on her waffle and cutting it neatly.

The door slid open and everyone turned, seeing Robin walk through, freshly bathed. He went over to the kitchen and stopped, noticing the stares. He raised both eyebrows. "What?"

They all looked around at each other until Cyborg took the initiative. "You're up pretty late. You're usually here before anyone else."

Robin shrugged and took his place next to Starfire, leaving more distance between them than usual. He ignored her curious stare. He grabbed a waffle and put it on his plate, talking. "Did some training, then a shower."

Cyborg kept his gaze on him a minute longer, and then turned back to the next batch. "Whatever you say, man."

They all began to eat in silence. Robin was acting fine on the outside – minus his indifference to Starfire – but inside he was nerve-wracked. His thoughts were still preoccupied with the dream from the previous night; sure, he's a teenage boy, and perhaps he had had dreams about her like that before, but this was different. He wasn't sure how, though; perhaps it was her _demeanor_ in the dream. She had acted sultry and steamy, something even his dreams didn't fathom.

Starfire looked over and smiled at him, leaning forward and closer to him to grab his attention. When he turned to her, his expression somewhat tense, she frowned but did not voice it. The smile was back up the second after. "Perhaps you would like some of the sausage? It is quite 'tasty'." She beamed at him, pointing to the plate with her fork.

He glanced at her, his gaze turning down – he quickly forced himself to look back up – and smiled stiffly. "Ah, sure. I'll get it." He speared one and set it on his plate, looking away from her.

She frowned once again and debated whether or not to ask him about it, but decided against it. At least for the time being, when around their friends. She sat back with a small sigh. It seemed the others didn't notice the change, so perhaps she was just imagining things.

The rest of breakfast seemed to commence in silence, except for small talk between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Soon enough, people began to file out of the booth, taking their plates up to the sink, where Cyborg was stationed to wash them. Everyone had filed out except for Robin and Starfire, when Robin went to rise quickly after to put his plate on the counter – considering Cyborg had decided to leave since they didn't seem to be going anytime soon.

Starfire quickly stood up and placed her plate next to his, intending to catch up with him before he left the area. She grabbed his arm, causing him to spin around, and gave him a peculiar look. He raised an eyebrow at her and pulled away as though she had burned him. She stared at him in confusion. "Robin, are you the okay? You have been acting stranger than a _Rokflarg_ on _Gabgro_."

He simply shook his head. "Nothing's wrong Star."

She grabbed him again, spinning him around. Her eyes narrowed. "Do not lie to me Robin. You are acting strangely."

He kept his gaze on her, trying to think up an excuse. What could he say? He had had an extremely erotic dream about her and now he was having a difficult time keeping such thoughts away. He had to think up something quickly. "Just…not much sleep. It's really no problem." She opened her mouth to speak again, looking suspicious, so he quickly cut her off. "Pretty nice day out, isn't it?"

Her gaze was still suspicious, but confusion was overlying it. "Um…yes. But Robin, I-"

"It really shouldn't be wasted. Wanna go to the park or something? Since you really like it there and all." He tried to feign nervousness, but oddly enough he had no nerves while asking her to go with him, alone. It confused him, but he figured it wasn't something to dwell on. Perhaps he was actually growing some balls.

Her face brightened as she let it go for the time being. "That sounds wondrous! Let us go, please." She gripped his arm and began to pull him out, making sure to not give him the time to ask the others to come with. She felt selfish, but the opportunity was much too pleasant to pass up. Also, he never said anything about asking the others. She stopped as she remembered something. She held out a hand to stop him and took out her communicator. "I must tell our friends that we are going to the park."

He gripped the wrist of the hand that was holding the communicator. As she looked at him in confusion, he realized how odd it must have looked. He scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, it's all right Star. I already sent a message." He pulled out his communicator to further this point. "While you were rushing out."

Her mouth made an 'o' and she smiled. "Of course. I apologize for my enthusiasm."

He smirked. "No apology needed, Star." He walked by her and grabbed the keys to the T-Car off of the ring set on the side of the wall by the door, and began to walk toward it.

Starfire watched him, and bit her lip nervously. "Robin?"

He stopped and turned, beckoning her to continue.

She smiled nervously – yet cutely, in his opinion, and wringed her hands behind her back. "Perhaps…we may take your R-Cycle? I have always wished to ride on it."

He hesitated before answering. He looked to her, and then to the motorcycle, and then back to her. Her nervous face made him cave. "All right, let's go." He motioned his hand toward the R-Cycle, a small lop-sided grin on his face.

She smiled and walked toward it, stopping at the side to wait for him before touching it.

He put the keys back and grabbed his own, making his way over to the R-cycle. He glanced at her subtly, but didn't keep his gaze for long, and swung his leg onto the bike, sitting comfortably. He glanced in her direction without moving his head. "Ready?"

She gave a small, startled jump and then nodded quickly, unnerved by his blank tone. She wondered if she did something to make him angry, but why would he invite her out if he was? She decided to let it slide for the time being and just enjoy her outing with him; she didn't need a downer on such a rare occasion. She smiled softly and climbed on behind him, afraid to scoot up too far in case he became uncomfortable with their touch – which was really quite odd. Once he revved the bike, though, she instantly pressed her chest to his back and held on tight, without a helmet. He must have forgotten in the hurry, but over the roar of the engine she decided it was not too important considering she could fly.

Robin pulled forward quickly, pushing a small button to open up the tunnel to make their way over to the city. He tried to concentrate on his driving as much as possible, but feeling her chest pressed against him like that, his mind couldn't help but wander. At this point, he couldn't just blame it on hormones; that dream really messed him up, at least temporarily. He had never wanted her so much in his life. He suppressed a moan when she wiggled, trying to get more comfortable. He almost felt as though he was violating her, turning a normal motorcycle ride into a sexual experience like he was. This wasn't normal.

He tried to calm himself down when they made it to the park entrance, going slower than normal to make it into the parking lot to give him enough time. He felt her squeeze him in anticipation and he took in a breath; that wasn't helping. He finally pulled into the parking spot and took a minute before turning off the engine. He felt her pounce off when he killed the engine, and felt her stare on the back of his head. He sighed and took the helmet off, twisting to open the back compartment to store it. He slowly heaved himself off of the bike, praising himself for calming down, and smiled at her, moving toward the entrance. "C'mon."

She smiled and nodded, walking beside him. She glanced over at him as they began to walk into the park and made her hand 'accidentally' brush his, trying to get some sort of response out of him. He may have been acting odd, but he still invited her out; that has to count for _something_. When he moved away slightly, her spirits went down with it, but she didn't let it show. She watched as passersby would look at them, some smiling and some not. She could have sworn that she had heard of a few 'what a cute couple' remarks. She sighed and looked down, the opposite way of Robin.

Robin glanced at her, noticing her disappointment. He looked fully toward her and forced a smile, glancing over at the swings. "Hey Star, ever been swinging?"

She startled and looked toward him, her eyebrows high. "Um...I have not. Please, what is this 'swinging'?" she brought her hands up to clasp together, and he couldn't help but see the way they pushed her breasts up.

He looked away quickly, and excused it by looking at the swing set. He motioned for her to follow him, already walking toward the contraption. "I'll show you."

She smiled and followed along, moving quickly to fall in step with him. She glanced in his direction and smiled, which he gave a small smile back, but then looked forward again. She glanced down, her smile faltering slightly.

He thanked the Lord when they finally made it, taking away the uncomfortable walk. He moved over by one of the swings and nodded his head to it. "Get on." She nodded and followed his directions, sitting down on the swing and wiggling until she was comfortable. He couldn't help but notice how her skirt slid up, exposing more of her golden thighs. As she wiggled, he could almost see inside the skirt, and also watch her breasts jiggle slightly.

He took a deep breath and decided to go behind her, which ended up still not being a great idea. He looked at the way her backside molded on the swing, feeling disgusted with himself as he did. He shook his head and went closer to her, trying to look over her head.

"Robin?"

He glanced down to see her twisting to look up at him. "Yeah?"

She cocked her head to the side, making him revel over the fact that that simple action could make him feel so warm. She stared up at him innocently. "What am I to do now?"

He was brought back to reality at her question. "Oh!" He turned sharply back to the swing. "Right, sorry." He gave her a sheepish smile.

She smiled warmly back, gripping the sides of the swing. "It is not the problem." She stared at the swing. "Now, what am I suppose to do?"

He nodded to himself, clearing his throat. "You just…swing, really." He shrugged. "First push off with your legs. Here, I'll show you." He got onto the swing next to her and pushed off, swinging his legs back and forth lazily. "Just like that." He jumped off and went to stand behind her again.

She nodded and stuck her tongue out to the side in concentration, making him think of ways she could use it. He debated on hitting himself for that one; there was not way that _one_ erotic dream could affect him this much. She began to push off the ground and tried swinging her legs, but she was off beat. She huffed and let it die down, looking back to Robin. "It is not working!"

He chuckled and moved toward her. "Here, let me help. I'll start you off." He moved his hands to the chains and let them trail down. He was hesitant to place his hands on her back, so he simply continued down the chain, trying to find a spot stable enough to push. As his hands travel farther down, and near the seat, he seemed to lose himself again. His gaze fell to her thighs again, his hands seeming to move with a mind of their own at this point. They seemed to get closer and closer to the skin, creeping their way onto the side of the seat.

He pushed up forcefully and walked by Starfire. "We need to go home; I'm not feeling well."

She stared after him, completely perplexed. He seemed fine only seconds ago, so how could he have suddenly fallen ill? She decided it must have been some sort of Earthly bug, but the nagging in the back of her mind didn't let up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Robin's pervin' majorly. That dream really messed with him, though I'm sure you aren't thinking of what's the cause! Well, besides the dream. Nope. It's a secret. Only I know (well, one other person, but that doesn't count). <strong>

**Mmk, so perving that much might be a bit OOC for him, but it's part of how the story goes. Since it's affecting him, it kind of makes it...IC. I don't even know if that acronym is used.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mmk, so remember when I said that the last chapter would be the last one for a long time? i lied. My bad.**

**I'm so addicted it's not even funny!**

**But seriously, since tomorrow is my first day of classes, I wanted to at least get one more up that added some trippy stuff to at least keep you happy. Though the chapters after this just get worse, in the good (demented) sense. I'm excited to get further into this, but alas I need to concentrate on my studies come tomorrow. So no more until whenever I'm settled happily. I promise!**

**Even though I promised last chapter. And more before that, going into other stories. I suck at keeping promises. **

**Okay, I'll see you guys sometime...when I'm on a good routine with my classes. So far, it doesn't seem all that bad, so that's good (though everyday except for Friday I have classes that end at 7:30PM, which is actually beneficial to me, but not to all of you). **

**Okay, I'm going to let you all read now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin woke up, panting heavily. He had just had another dream, but one that actually took place in his bedroom. He looked around; it seemed so <em>real<em>. He actually contemplated if it _was_ real. He needed to find out, but if he was wrong he didn't want to ruin whatever they had, if it was even there. At least, their friendship. He'd just have to test the waters.

He was surprised at his own thoughts. He seemed to be getting bolder; perhaps it was because of those dreams, if the most recent one was a dream. His gut feeling was that it was, but he was just so _**curious**_. He couldn't let it go, no matter how he felt toward the situation. He was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his door.

"_Robin?_"

He stopped dead. She was at his door. It almost seemed coincidental. He shook his thoughts away and stood up, grabbing his mask and hurrying to the door. "Coming!" He pressed the button to open it, running his hands through his hair to try and rid it of bed head.

The door opened to reveal Starfire's face, but as soon as she looked at him, her eyes widened and she looked away. "

His brow creased. "What's wrong?"

She pointed downward.

He looked down and noticed that he was only in his boxers, which showed _a lot_. The biggest problem was that the flap in the front seemed much too wide. His eyes widened and quickly covered himself with his hands. "Ah…sorry about that."

She cleared her throat and slowly uncovered her eyes, nodded. "It is the okay. It is my fault."

He shook his head. "No, I should have checked before I opened the door." He was worried that he would become aroused when he got a good look at her: she was in civvies that consisted of a white v-neck lace camisole with a pair of small, dark jean shorts, with simple white flip-flops. He tried to play it off cool, and leaned against the doorframe. "So, what did you need?"

She brightened once again and brought her hands together, unintentionally making the swell of her breasts move up. He swallowed and moved a little more inside, while she began to talk. "Our friends have decided to go see the movie of horror at the…I believe it is called the cinema?"

He nodded.

She continued. "I have come to ask if you would like to join us."

He mulled over it; on one hand he wanted to think this through some more, but on the other it would probably make the others suspicious, and this way he could try and get closer to Starfire and see how she reacts, or if he finds out that the dream was somehow reality. He knew it was silly to think of that as real, but the feeling just wouldn't go away. He could still feel himself inside her. He smiled at her, feigning normalness. "Sure, sounds fun. I'll be out in a minute."

She nodded happily and flew down the hall, most likely to the common room. He watched her fly down, shook his head to rid of his thoughts, and slid back inside his room to get ready.

He sighed and went to sit on his bed. How could he continuously think of her like this? If she could read his thoughts, would be appalled and feel violated. Or would she? That's what he was going to figure out today. Still, whether she did or not, it was still wrong, but it was almost too hard to care. This disgusted him more than the actual thoughts themselves. He sighed and heaved himself up, going to his closet to take out a new uniform. He would shower when he got home; he didn't want to keep his teammates waiting because of his own sick thoughts. He sighed and began to dress, trying to block all thoughts out of his mind.

"Dick."

He jumped and turned abruptly. "Hello?" He finished dressing and looked all over his room for the source of the voice, which sounded like _her_. He shook his head. It couldn't be – she was out in the common room waiting with the others. God damn, these dreams were messing with him way more than they should.

But again, was it a dream?

Starfire would _never_ act the way **she** did. But the **she** was her. That was obvious. Well, it looked like her and sounded like her, so it was only logical that is was her. But it couldn't be; she would never act like that. Not that sweet, innocent Starfire.

But was she all that innocent?

When it came down to it, he didn't know anything about her. Sure, some stuff in her culture, but not _her_. Maybe it could be her; maybe it was some sort of side that she has never shown.

No, that couldn't be right. No one could act that innocent unless it was truth. There was just no way. Despite his attempts at dismissing it, it was still plaguing the back of his mind. He has already thought it over all morning, and he knew it wasn't going to go away.

"Dick, come and play."

He jumped again. Someone was there. "Come out so I can see you." It was silent. He shook his head and hurried out of the room before he convinced himself he was crazy.

"Robin, are you prepared for the movie?" Starfire smiled as he walked into the room, the rest of the Titans waiting there as well.

He smiled, keeping his eyes on her face. He soon realized that it didn't matter where he looked; by simply looking at her face, he only saw the seductive expression she would wear when he was asleep. "Uh, yeah. Let's go." He passed by the others and began to walk through the door, but noticed the others not following. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Cyborg shrugged. "It's just, everyone's in their civvies. Think you can let up for a while?" He smirked.

Robin hadn't even noticed; he was so ready to leave and get the day over with, that he wasn't paying attention to details that normally came natural to him. God, he was messed up. "Oh, sorry. Can't I just go in my uniform? What if there's crime –"

"If I have to go in this," She pointed to her black plain t-shirt and jeans, "then so do you."

He narrowed his eyes, but then rolled his eyes and held his hands up in defeat when she narrowed hers right back. He swore her stare was second to the Bat glare. Yes, the Bat is capitalized, it's that bad. "Fine, I'll be right back." He walked back through the doors to the hallway and made his way back to his room. He was almost relieved – it would give him a miniscule extra amount of time to think things through once again. He stopped in front of the door and typed in his code, letting the door slide open. He stepped through and sighed, plopping down on his bed as the door closed behind him.

"Richard…"

He bolted upright, his breath quickening. He scanned over the entire room carefully, but did not find anything out of the ordinary. The sound only seemed half real anyway – like when you're dozing off and you hear a noise that's not actually there. He blamed it on this and stood up, jumping a little to wake himself up more. He didn't know why, but it seemed that he was having a small episode of fatigue, because he felt fine only a second later. He went over to his closet and quickly pulled out an outfit – a maroon polo and a pair of khaki shorts – and quickly dressed, completely dismissing the idea of having more time to think things over. He just wanted to get out of there. He hurried out of the door and to the common room, putting a big smile on his face. "All right, let's go."

Starfire smiled and fell in step with him as they all made their way to the T-Car, as she would normally do. Over time it seemed that the seats in the car had changed subtly; Cyborg and Raven in the front, the other three in the back. It wouldn't have mattered to him if Beast Boy was put in front, but the possibility of him breaking something was far too great.

"A'ight, so everyone decided on a movie?" Cyborg looked back at them through the rearview mirror.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he smiled broadly, his hand up in the air. "Ooh! Ooh!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You're not in kindergarten, Beast Boy. Though you should be."

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her, and then turned back to the rearview mirror to look at Cyborg. "Can we see _California Zombies_? It looks awesome!"

Robin groaned. "There have been way too many zombie movies lately."

Starfire smiled. "Perhaps it shall be the interesting, yes?" Everyone chose to agree, not wanting to fight over a movie.

The road seemed to be worse than usual, making the car bounce more. He refused to look in the direction of Starfire, and even brought a hand up to block him from turning his head even the slightest. He could picture the scenario in his head: the way her breasts would jump with the car, and perhaps she would even bump into him by accident. He sighed and brought his hands down to his lap. Definitely not something to think about at the moment.

"We're here! Now get yer butts outa my baby." Cyborg pressed the button on the right side of the steering wheel to turn off the ignition, and then opened up his door to get out.

Robin hastily opened his door and unbuckled at the same time, stepping out of the car as smoothly as possible, yet quickly. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder from behind, causing a shiver to run up his spine. He glanced back and was met with concerned green eyes.

Starfire cocked her head slightly and creased her forehead. "Are you the all right?"

His eyebrows rose and he feigned a smiled. "Everything's fine, Star." He glanced forward, and then took her hand. "C'mon; our so called friends have apparently decided to leave us."

She giggled and nodded, letting him pull her along lightly. She bounced up a little farther so that she was next to him rather than behind him, but did not let go of his hand.

Robin glanced down between them, feeling his hand begin to sweat from the close proximity. He took the hand back, but played it off as he stretched both arms out. He smiled at her. "Still gettin' some of the sleep out of me system."

Her confused expression turned to understanding as she nodded. "Oh yes. I apologize for awakening you."

He waved his hand to show that it was not big deal. He smiled. "I'm glad you did. Movie seems good."

She smiled and nodded, stretching her arms downward with her hands clasped. "Oh yes, the zombies can be quite terrifying."

He chuckled and nodded, looking over to the doors that their friends had already gone through. "Let's hurry before they buy the tickets without us." He picked up his pace.

She nodded and followed, going through the doors as he held them open. She smiled and nodded her head once. "I thank you."

He smiled and looked down. "No prob." He walked in after her, only bringing his gaze up to find his friends. He instantly laid eyes on them over by the ropes, holding out two extra tickets. He pointed their way. "Come on, Star. They're waiting by the ropes." He didn't bother to look back – or more so forced himself not to – and began to walk toward them. He figured he could be bolder with her once they were in the dark.

"We thought ya'll got lost there." Cyborg winked at them and handed them their tickets.

Robin gave a tight-lipped smile and grabbed them, handing one to Starfire. "Let's go."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and motioned for the others to follow him to the movie.

When Robin opened the doors, they were already playing the opening advertisements, meaning the whole room was black. He thanked God for that. He looked over the area, and found a group of four seats, and then two seats in the back of it. They would have to find some way to compromise, and he already had the perfect plan. He turned to the others and pointed to the seats, whispering. "That's all that's left; someone's going to have to sit in the back." He knew one of the two boys would hint toward him and Starfire, so his plan had to be flawless.

Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows. "How 'bout you and Star? To get some _quality time_."

He acted sheepish, glancing in Starfire's direction. "I don't know what you're getting at Cyborg." He glared and waited for Starfire's response; she would defuse the situation as well as get the opportunity to spend some time with her best friend.

As he expected, Starfire's hand went to his arm. He turned to her and she bit her lip. "Perhaps we shall take the seats. I do not wish for my friends to fight." It was hard to see, but he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of hope in her bright eyes at one of the brighter previews.

He nodded then. "Fine." He turned to the others. "Let's just get our seats." He grabbed Starfire's hand tightly, trying to make it seem like he was frustrated, and pulled her up to the two extra seats above the others. Perfect.

Once they were comfortably sat, Starfire turned to him, keeping her voice into a whisper. "Please do not be upset with our friends."

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not, Star. It's just the things they insinuate, I guess." He shrugged.

She nodded, but seemed to falter. "Yes…"

He turned to the screen as the beginning credits began to play, eerie music accompanying it. "Shh, let's watch the movie."

She nodded and sighed, turning to the screen. She placed her right arm on the armrest in between them.

About halfway through the movie, to where everyone was engrossed in, he inched his hand over and placed it delicately on top of hers. He felt her jolt and look toward him, making him anticipate her reaction. She smiled softly and relaxed, letting him keep it there. He smiled back and looked back toward the movie. After about five more minutes, he decided to move again, though not drastically. He intertwined their hands, gently rubbing his thumb over her pinky. He felt her relax even farther, which kept him wondering if she would respond.

He was pleasantly surprised when she laid her head down on his shoulder. Feeling much bolder now that she responded, he took his hand from hers and draped it across her shoulders, playing with the fabric placed there, though not in a suggestive sense. It was much easier to control himself when he couldn't see her all that well.

"Mm, Richard, touch me more…"

He jolted and sharply turned toward her, making her lift her head in confusion. "What did you just say?"

She looked up at him, her brow furrowed. "I did not say anything. Please, are you the all right?"

He searched her face, but all he saw was the picture of innocence. He couldn't shake that statement, though. It was just so _real_. He took his arm off of her and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He walked away without a glance back.

Starfire stared off at him, perplexed and hurt. She sighed and fell back in her seat, wondering what has gotten into him lately. First he'd seem distant, and then he…well, he acted like _that_. She had enjoyed the close proximity; after all, she knew there was something more between them. It was just difficult to take the initiative, it seemed so fragile. But what had made him so uncomfortable that he would just leave like that? It didn't make sense. She sighed and looked back up at the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that zombie part in there? Totally unintentional. I didn't even realize it until I looked it over and I was like "My God, he's just come naturally now!"<strong>

**ZombieDick is taking over the world. **

**Ahem.**

**Well, I hope this will suffice for a while. Also, any OOCness on Robin's part in meant to be there, because of the dreams and whatnot. **

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm just going to stop talking about when or when I'm not going to post chapters, because I always seem to be wrong. You see, I've already finished all of my work, some of which isn't due until September 8th and the other not due until two weeks from now - so I think I'm inclined to give you guys another chapter. Plus, I really want to get this going so i can get to the good chapters, which will still be a bit. I actually still need to come up with the end, but I have a good seventeen chapters outlined. I'll probably finish the rest tonight.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, and I hope it confuses you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"All right team, get in groups." He looked between them all. "Raven and Cyborg against Beast Boy and Starfire. Set on course eight; get in position." The others went down to the training grounds while Robin went to sit up in the booth. This was the last session of the day, him already completing the one before. He pressed the speaker button and leaned over so his voice would echo through it. "Go!"<p>

The teams went at each other, show small amount of mercy. Obviously they would not severely damage their friends, but they still had to show their skills to one another enough to complete the course thoroughly. Robin crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, admiring his team; he really was proud of them, though that couldn't have been said the same for himself. His time had gone down by five seconds on the one-man course, and he became tired and out of breath quicker than usual.

He watched as Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah to avoid a string of crates being thrown at him by Raven. He watched as Cyborg ducked when he suddenly turned into a bear to try and ram into him. Then his eyes went to Starfire – how she twirled in the air to avoid a low-watt sonic cannon, and the way that when she was in flight, it was much too easy to look up her skirt. He shook his head and looked down. He intended to watch the techniques once again, but he just couldn't concentrate with her out there. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. He pressed the button for the intercom. "Practice over. Good job, Titans." He leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath.

The others were up next to him a few minutes later. Cyborg stretched out with a smile. "Man, I totally kicked yer green butt outa there."

Beast Boy scoffed and turned the other way. "Whatever, metal butt."

Cyborg's smiled turned into an angry frowned as he stared Beast Boy down. "Yo, what did you just call me?"

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue and stared him down right back. "You heard me."

Raven put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes in impatience. "Will you two please shut up."

Beast Boy stopped bickering and went over to Raven, a pout on his lips. "Aww, c'mon Rae. We're just havin' a little fun!"

The three continued out the doors, paying no heed to Robin or Starfire. Starfire turned to Robin with her hands clasped. "Robin, I-"

"I'm guessing you want to talk about yesterday, right?" He crossed his arms and gave an inaudible sigh. Talking about that was the last thing he wanted to do right now, especially when he didn't know if she would turn into the seductress that seems to not exactly be…her. Because he was just seeing things. He shook his head, trying hard to believe it, but it seems to just feel more real every time.

She bit her lip and touched the floor with her foot, making it in a swinging motion. "I…believe it is imperative."

He bit her tongue and looked to the floor, and then nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Her brow furrowed and she hugged herself, hunching over slightly. 'So…you feel that it was a mistake?" She glanced down, hugging herself tighter.

He looked at her, not sure what to say. Of course it wasn't a mistake; he cared for her. A lot. Or was it lust? He shook his head inwardly; no, he cared about her before the dreams. Now…he was just confused, and didn't know which way was the best option. "Star…no, it's not. I'm just confused at what you're doing." He cringed. That wasn't supposed to come out – he didn't even know if it was reality or not.

Her expression turned from sadness to confusion. "Please, what am I doing?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He glanced around and to the door, wishing desperately that he could just walk through it. "I really think we should talk about this later; I'm really tired." He rubbed a hand over his face. It was the truth, though; he _was_ tired.

She studied him, but nodded. "Of course. Please, do the resting." She walked out of the room and to the hallway.

He groaned. Why was she doing this to him. She made it obvious that she had no idea what he was talking about, so that must mean it was all a dream. There was no other way to describe it. But then…if she _was_ like in the dream, which was a **completely** different personality, then maybe she would do that. Maybe she did have that other personality. But she would never intentionally confuse him like that, no matter how much he enjoyed their nighttime encounters. But honestly, when his thoughts went back to those nights, it made him forget his confusion and just want more.

SNTT

Starfire sighed and made her way to Raven's room – she was in desperate need of guidance. She brought a hand up and knocked on the door, hoping that Raven would help. "Raven?"

There was silence, until she heard footsteps and the door open, revealing her dark friend. "What?"

Starfire's face instantly went into turmoil as she looked upon her. "I seek guidance. Please."

Raven stared at her, an eyebrow raised. "I have a feeling this has to do with Robin."

She looked down, her hands clasped behind her back. "Perhaps."

Raven sighed. "He likes you. Take initiative. Bye."

Before the door shut, Starfire put a hand between it. "There is more than that! Please, Raven. Come to my dwelling."

She stared at the troubled girl, and then sighed. She seemed worse than usual when it came to the boy blunder. "All right. Come on." She left the room and began her way to Starfire's, Starfire trailing behind her.

She entered Starfire's room and waited for the door to shut behind them, and then turned to her. "What's going on?"

Starfire sighed and plopped down on the bed. "I am not sure. Robin has been acting very strange lately."

Raven's eyes narrowed as she thought it over. "Come to think of it, he's been slower than usual. More tired."

Starfire nodded, her eyes wide. "Yes! But there is more."

Raven beckoned for her to continue.

She brought her knees to her chest and bounced her fingers on them. "Yesterday, during the movie, he became…the bold."

Raven's eyes widened. "He didn't do anything-"

Starfire's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No! No. It was not the bad. He simply placed his hand over mine." She bit her lip. "And then…he laced his fingers with mine, which is the sign of romantic affection, yes?"

Raven nodded slowly, her arms crossed.

Starfire nodded back. "I smiled at him and put my head against his shoulder. A moment later, he removed his hand from mine and put it around my shoulder. This is also a sign of romantic affection, correct?"

Raven nodded again. "Does that mean you're in a relationship now?"

Starfire groaned and fell back on the bed. "This is the problem! I was simply relaxed against his shoulder, and then he asks me what I said the suddenly, but I did not say anything. And then he stood quickly and left, claiming he was going to the bathroom. He did not come back for quite a while. I do not understand!"

Raven mulled over it and narrowed her eyes, looking to the side while she thought. She figured it could be hormones, but that wouldn't explain him thinking she spoke. She turned to Starfire. "You're sure you didn't say anything?"

She nodded vehemently. "I am the positive."

Raven sighed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, how does that sound?"

Starfire looked uneasy. "I believe…please do not tell him I did the putting you up to it if you do speak to him."

She nodded. "Don't worry about it." She glanced at the door. "You all right for now?"

Starfire nodded. "You may leave."

Raven nodded once and made her way to the door.

SNTT

Robin sighed as he sat in his study, the latest criminal file in his hand. Just some paperwork over Jonny Rancid. He'd been looking over it for the past hour, the words often going in one ear and out the other as he would drift off at times. He sighed and tossed the file away, frustrated. "Fuck." He crossed his arms on the table and sat his head down. "This is fucking ridiculous. Stupid. Fuck fuck fuck." He banged his head against his arms and sighed.

A few minutes later, he felt a tap on his shoulder. His head snapped up and he turned behind him, coming face to face with Starfire. He let out a breath. "Hey Star. What's up?"

She smiled at him. "I just simply wish to continue our conversation from earlier. Please, why are you sending me these mixed signals?"

He raised an eyebrow. Where'd she get that phrase from? He decided to let it go and looked down with a sigh. "Star…" He tried to think of what to say, but nothing came to mind.

"Shh." She placed a finger on his lips and bent down. "Please, no more of the talking. You have the feelings for me, I know this."

He closed his eyes. "Star…God." He let out a breath as her finger traced down his chin and over his throat, stopping at his collarbone. He leaned back in his seat and let his hands fall limply at his side, inviting her touch as she straddled him in the chair. His eyes still closed, he let her fingers unclip his cape, listening to the fluttering sound as it was thrown to the floor. His brow furrowed. "Star, the door-"

"Is locked."

He nodded. That was enough for him. He let out a breath as she bent forward to kiss his jaw line, causing her chest to fall against his. The feel of her breasts made him moan as he went to grab her around the waist. She felt her hands clasp around his before he got there. "No touching." He simply nodded, completely at his will. He wanted to open his eyes, but knew that would defeat the purpose. He wanted to feel every sensation as much as possible.

He took in a deep breath as he felt her pull his shirt up and to his arms, pushing herself against his lap more firmly as he felt nips above his ribcage. He lifted his arms as she began to push it farther, allowing it to fall off. He noticed her touch was gone and almost opened his eyes, when he felt her bare breasts pressed against him and her hips roll. He let his head loll to the side as she nipped and suck on his neck, and feeling a hand sneak down into his pants. As she touched him, his breath became bated and small moans would escape his mouth every now and again. He almost whined in protest when he felt her get off of him and removed her hand.

"I shall be back soon." He felt her put his head back down on the table and a kiss behind his ear, and then nothing.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes going to turn around. "Star, where-"

She was gone.

He looked down at himself. He _was_ halfway undressed, just like in the – possibly – dream. Does that mean it was real?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts again, suddenly feeling more fatigued than before. All of the thinking and confusion was taking much more of a toll on him than he would've liked. It didn't matter anymore if he asked her about it, because she had no idea what he meant. Maybe sleepwalking? No, that couldn't be it. She couldn't possibly be _that_ good while sleepwalking, but he still wouldn't rule it out. She's an alien, after all.

He groaned and let his head fall back on the desk. He just wanted to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**I love Robin and his confusion. It brightens my day. **

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**What is this? Another chapter? I spoil you guys.**

**Anyway, I'll explain some stuff at the end (really only one thing, and I'm pretty sure I'll sound like a broken record...again).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. He groaned and hoisted himself off of the bed; they didn't have any training today, or any early scheduled events, so why was someone coming to wake him up? "Coming." He opened the door to come face to face with Raven. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"<p>

Raven kept her face blank and nodded toward his room, signaling for him to let her enter and close the door behind them. He sighed and did so. He watched and Raven went and stood next to the bed, studying him.

Robin was beginning to become impatient. He crossed his arms and tried to wipe any form of drowsiness out of his face, making it stern. "What do you need, Raven?"

Raven rolled her eyes at him; that wasn't going to work on her. "We need to talk about your health. You're much more tired than usual."

He shrugged. "There's been a lot of paperwork. I've had to stay up later."

She raised an eyebrow. "The crime rate has gone _down_, Robin. Don't play that game with me. Also, you've pulled all-nighters before and you've been fine…and the coffee pot hasn't been filled in over a week. Nice try."

He growled inwardly and tapped his foot. "Should you really be questioning your leader, Raven?"

She snorted. "Sometimes it's necessary. Also, don't think I didn't see you at the movies." She figured it was best to blame it on her senses rather than Starfire. Whether Starfire made her promise or not, she still wouldn't have done that.

Robin stiffened. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "The way you left her."

Robin scoffed and looked away. "Whatever, Raven. It's none of your fucking business."

She kept calm, but still made him know she wasn't happy. "You need to talk to her, Robin."

He growled. "You shouldn't have been fucking eavesdropping, either."

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm an empath. Your emotions were off the wall."

He grinded his teeth. "Doesn't matter. It's none of your fucking business. Get out."

She glared at him. "I'm not going to talk to you when you're like this, but don't think I'm letting it go." She turned sharply and left the room.

Robin growled and went to his bed, punching the pillow. Can't she just understand it's none of her business? It's no one's business. Not even Starfire's.

Wait, that's a lie. It had to be Starfire's business, because she might be the cause.

He shook his head. He refused to think about it anymore; all he wanted to do was carry on the day like normal, and try to avoid her as much as possible. He sighed, and decided to just go to the evidence room and finish up the reports, keeping him safe and out of sight; except for the 'Starfire' that visited him last night. Or maybe it was meant to be without quotations. He didn't know, and didn't care; he realized he had been telling himself that a lot lately.

SNTT

"Richard…"

Robin's eyes opened and he sat up from his bed, his mask off. He squinted and looked around, anticipating her. "Star?"

Starfire came out of the shadows and went over to his side of the bed, kneeling down. She stroked his face. "You have been waiting for me."

He closed his eyes and reveled in her touch, nodding. He opened his eyes again to see her smiling face, and took time to skim down her body. She was in a silk lilac night gown, going about mid-thigh, and the neck line went down so far on her breasts that it left very little to the imagination. He let his eyes trail down farther, to her exposed legs, shining golden in the moonlight. He reached out to touch her.

She stood up and went to sit on the bed next to him before he reached her, and he instantly grabbed her around the waist and put a hand behind her head, bringing her to his lips. The kiss was hungry, as if he had been waiting years to have it. He pulled away seconds later and rested his forehead against hers, his breaths uneven. "Why do you act like you don't know what we do?"

She kissed the corner of his mouth, her voice husky. "What do you mean?"

He sighed at her touch and let his eyelids droop. "During the day. You act like you don't know about this." He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

She simply smiled and pulled him to her, grabbing hold of the back of his head with one hand and the other on his back, under his shoulder, and nibbled on his jaw line. "Do not fret over it. Live in the present; right now."

He sighed in pleasure and nodded. There was no reason for him to know, at least not now. He didn't want to know right now, he wanted _**her**_. "God, I want you."

She giggled and moved her shoulders to cause the small, loose straps of her night gown to fall down, allowing the fabric to stop at her elbow, not exposing her. She changed the nibbles to small kisses, letting go of him to put her arms down straight, the gown falling to her knees in an instant. She put her arms around his back and lifted her knees to allow it to completely reveal her, and then made one quick motion to straddle him, pressing herself against his clothed form, minus a shirt.

He grabbed her and pressed her even closer, shivering when he felt her nipples move against his skin. He pushed her off of him so she was flat on the bed, and pulled the gown off of her ankles and threw it to the side carelessly, instantly falling on top of her and trailing kisses down to her chest. He loved the feeling of taking control, yet at the same time it felt as if she still was, and was allowing him to do this. If she decided that she wanted to take him again, she'd be able to do it in a second. He let the thought go to the back of his mind as he took a nipple in his mouth, extremely pleased with himself as a moan escaped her mouth. He let his hands travel over her ribcage and down to her hips, gripping them tightly and moving his thumbs in rubbing motions as he crept them farther inward.

He moved his mouth away from her breast and trailed open-mouthed kisses down her ribs and to her stomach. He opened her legs wider and moved his head down farther, until it was positioned between her legs. He heard her gasp when he kissed, and then a loud moan when he gently sucked. She tugged at his hair roughly, and he knew it was time to let her take control. She had always been in control.

She pulled him up to her lips, biting his aggressively to the point of drawing blood. She pushed him off and down on the bed, taking hold of his track pants and ripping them off.

Robin knew that this was coming, so he didn't even bother with boxers. He was fully up and more than ready to be inside her. He laid and waited for her to make the next move; again, she was in control, and he liked it. This was odd for him, considering his need for control, but it just didn't matter. It was amazing how she completely ripped that quality from him. She leant down and bit his neck firmly, yet not enough to break the skin, and let her breasts hang against him, making him feel the sensation of her tips moving against him in quick motions. He just couldn't take it anymore, so he flipped her over and pushed her flat on the bed, entering her without a second thought. He pushed harder when he heard her loud moan, and her pulling him tighter against her.

She gasped. "Mm, more…" Her arms wrapped around his back – hooked under his shoulders – and lifting up her hips to make him go deeper.

Robin moaned deep in his throat, giving slow, strong strokes and felt himself go over the edge. He fell off of her and lay on his bed, his eyes closed and breathing heavily. He felt small, soft kisses being put all over his face and he opened his glazed over eyes, smiling lazily at her. "God, you're amazing."

She giggled and kissed him lightly. "I am glad to hear that." She got up and collected her gown, putting his back on. She moved to the door.

Robin sat up, his eyes wide. "Where are you going?"

She simply smiled at him and walked out the door slowly and seductively, letting it silently close behind her.

"Star!" He awoke in a cold sweat, looking around, and stood quickly, making his way to the door. He opened it up and slid out, silently but quickly moving to her room. She had to have gone there. When he finally made it there he typed in the override code, the door sliding open. He walked in to see her lying down, seemingly asleep. The moonlight cast over her sleeping form, making her look like an angel.

He let out a sigh and stared at her, his head cocking to the side. So she wasn't there? It was a dream? No, no, that couldn't have been a dream. It was _much_ too real to be a dream. He walked closer to her, making sure to be silent, and kneeled down next to her bed, simply watching her. The comforter was off, and she was wearing the nightgown from the maybe not-dream. He watched her peaceful face – the way her breath moved out of her partially opened lips, softly and smoothly. God, he wanted to kiss those perfect lips. His eyes trailed down farther, to her rising and lowering breasts, in time with the breaths she was taking. He could see the gown slightly slipped to one side, revealing half of a nipple. He bit his lip, wanting to run his hand over it. He went farther, over her clothed and toned stomach, and then to her perfectly long legs. The bottom of the gown had risen up considerably, and he was disappointed to see that it simply showed some of her silky underwear. He wished it wasn't there.

His eyes widened. God, what was wrong with him? He was disgusted with himself. He shook his head and looked away; it was just a dream. He had woken in a cold sweat…right? Yes. It was a dream. He needed to touch her, though. _Needed_ to. But nowhere inappropriate. He had to make sure of that; he made himself look back to her face, and her plump lips. He leaned in slowly, coming closer to her face, and closer to her lips. He gently pressed his mouth against hers, not applying too much force in fear of waking her up. When she turned slightly in her sleep, he startled and jumped back, afraid she was waking up. When he noticed her completely still, besides that small movement, he calmed.

He needed to leave; next time he might not be so lucky. He stood and moved to the door, walking backwards to keep his eyes on her. He pushed the button to open it and cringed when it made a loud swishing noise, and then jumped out quietly. He let out a breath of relief as he leaned against the wall, his eyes closing to calm himself down. Once he was composed, he pushed off and began his way back to his room.

He knew he should feel awful for doing what he did, but he just couldn't bring himself to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, with Robin being OOC: That's how it's <em>meant<em> to be. He just doesn't care anymore. As you can see, there's still a little bit of his old self in there, but it's still MUCH smaller than his normal self. Again, intentional. **

**If you need anything else cleared up (given that I won't be giving anything away if I try and clear it with you, so if I say I can't help you out on something, don't take it personally) you can PM me.**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I really want to get through all of these first chapters so I can get to the good stuff, so I'm really cracking down on them. I know you'll hate me for this, but once I finally do get to the good stuff, I'll slow down a bit since it will make me content to have that up. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hah! Third one in a row!" Cyborg gripped the basketball in his hands, passing it to Robin. They got back into position in front of each other, and he raised an eyebrow. "Your game is off more than usual. What's up?"<p>

Robin shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing. Just not getting much sleep." He threw the ball down between him, while his normal agility gave out and Cyborg stole the ball.

He raised an eyebrow. "Must be lacking _lots_ of sleep."

Robin snorted and managed to take the ball from Cyborg and dribble back toward the hoop. "I guess so…hey, you're a guy, so maybe you'll know something about this." It was always easier to confide in a guy about sex dreams, obviously, and quite frankly he surprised himself by daring to bring it up. He would have never done this if it was just some hormonal night sessions, but he felt that he needed _someone_ to know. To somehow not be alone any longer, despite his normality.

Cyborg smirked. "Well I hope so. Whaddup?"

Robin sighed and kept dribbling the ball, continuing the game to offer a small distraction from the conversation. "Do you ever have, ya know, weird dreams?"

Cyborg shrugged. "One time I had a dream that a giant ham ate Beast Boy. That was pretty weird." He chuckled at the thought.

He groaned inwardly. This was going to be harder than he thought. "No. I mean…_dreams_ dreams. The kind with…God, just forget it." He shook his head and threw the ball at the basket, making it in for the first time that day.

Cyborg looked confused at first, but then stopped short with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. "Do you mean something along the lines of a sex dream?"

Robin colored and looked away. "I said forget it. Let's just finish the game." He threw the ball to Cyborg to start them off, but he just threw the ball away.

He walked up to the withering boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Man, those dreams are totally natural at our age, and…I really can't believe I have to talk to you about this." He tried to keep himself from laughing; his friend actually looked quite tormented.

Robin glared at him through his mask and pushed his hand away. "I said forget it. I need to go get some work done." He stood up quickly and began walking away.

"Are they about Starfire?"

He stilled, his whole body tensing up. He turned slowly, making his face indifferent and crossing his arms. "Why would you say that?"

Cyborg gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you kidding me? You're like, freaking in love with her." Robin opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance. "Don't even dare try to fight with me on that one. You know it's true."

Robin waved his hand and shook his head. "Whatever. Forget I said anything, I don't need your fucking help."

Cyborg's eyebrows went up and he ran over to him, blocking the exit. "Whoa man, calm down. I didn't mean anything by it, just playin' with ya."

Robin glared at him. "I don't want you to play around, Cyborg. I'm asking for you to act like a fucking adult for once in your life."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes; that was a low blow. "Man, cut it out. I'm hear to listen; no more jokes." He put his hands down and stared down at the boy seriously.

He stared at him with narrowed eyes for a minute, and then sighed, nodding his head. He looked around. "Can we do this…somewhere where people _can't_ hear?"

Cyborg nodded to the exit. "We can stay here; the walls are soundproof and I can simply do this," he pushed something on his arm, "to disable any cameras or recorders. That good?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "We're going to talk about all of that power you have to our rooms later."

Cyborg rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "First things first, what's up with yer Starfire sex dreams?"

He cringed. "Can we not call it that?"

Cyborg nodded with a smirk. "Right, sorry. How 'bout…'them'. Nice and simple."

Robin nodded. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Cyborg placed his hands behind his head and stared at the boy. "So what's bothering you so much about them? Seems fine to me." He shrugged. "I mean, you like the girl and she's pretty hot-"

Robin growled.

Cyborg held his hands out, his eyes wide. "For you, man! For you." He cleared his throat and rested his hands behind his head again. "As I was saying, what's the big deal?"

Robin sighed. "I don't know…it's just, they seem _real_." He shrugged.

Cyborg mulled it over and then stood up straight, his arms crossed. "That just means your lucky, man. Gettin' some dream action. Feels more real, seems good to me." He shrugged with a smirk.

Robin nodded slowly. He knew there was more to it, but he wasn't about to tell anyone what had happened last night; how he watched her sleep. That was to _never_ get out.

"But," Robin looked up to see Cyborg looking down at him. "If they're coming up more, it's probably telling you to just get it over with and ask the girl out. I mean, you've wanted to do it since God knows how long."

Robin fought back a retort, just wanting to get out of there. "Yeah, whatever." He pushed past the man, ignoring anything of his shouts toward him about leaving so abruptly. He thought back to Cyborg's words; they held truth to them, that's for sure. He'd never wanted someone so much in his life; he wasn't sure how much of that he should blame the dreams on, though.

He stopped mid-step, and then leaned against the wall, his eyes narrowed in thought.

Perhaps if he were to take the initiative, this would hinder the dreams. Maybe it was his

body's way of telling him that he needed to do something; his desire for her was just too

much. He nodded to himself. He'd do that. He sighed and began his way down the

hallway once again, deciding to stop by Starfire's room. The nerves to actually ask her

were brought on by the need to control these dreams, as well as perhaps bring them to

reality. He shook his head at _that _specific thought; he wanted more from her than just sex.

But still…those dreams weren't anything short of euphoric.

Or were they dreams?

That was the million dollar question that had been going through his mind since the start of this whole fiasco. He sighed and continued on, deciding to blank out his thoughts to be able to get this over with smoothly. As he saw her room come into view, his took a deep breath and walked up to it, bringing up a hand to knock. He closed his eyes, preparing himself. All for the dreams.

Wait, wasn't it for Starfire? Because he actually wanted to be with her?

He nodded to himself. It was for her. Not the dreams. Or maybe for both. He growled to himself and pushed the thought to the back of his head – he didn't need to be anymore preoccupied than he already was. He knocked firmly.

"_Coming!_"

The sound of her sweet voice made him quiver, remembering how it sounded when it was used to moan his name.

The door slid open and Starfire stepped into the doorway, a smile on her face. "Greetings."

All he saw was the night before; the way he took her in his bed, and then to her room. She looked so peaceful when asleep. Not like an angel, angels were pure and innocent, and the thoughts of her were definitely neither, but like a goddess. He realized his eyes were trailing down farther than they should be and quickly looked back up at her, thanking God for his mask. "Hey. Uh, so what are you doing?" Smooth.

She motioned for him to come in. "I am simply reading. Earth novels fascinate me."

He walked into the room, flashbacks of the night before rising, and he turned to smile at her. "You've gotten really good at reading and writing English."

She colored slightly. "Many thanks." She cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows. "

So what is it that you require?"

"Oh, right." He bit the inside of his cheek and looked back at her. "I just wanted to know if you want to, I don't know, go to dinner or something tomorrow?"

Her eyes sparkled, but she still had a hesitant look. "As in…?"

He gave a cocky grin. "A date."

She looked at him for a moment, and then nodded happily. "Of course; that sounds wondrous." She took a breath. "Please, when shall we go tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "We'll talk about it later."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course." She bit her lip and looked to the ground, and then looked back up at him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "I shall see you the soon."

He smirked and nodded. "Yep." He moved past her and out of the room, breathing a sigh of relief once the door shut.

SNTT

"Dick!"

Robin woke quickly and looked to the door. It was closed, but he could hear movement beyond it.

"Please come out, Richard."

It was Starfire. He looked over at the clock; three o'clock in the morning. He heaved himself off of the bed, not bothering to put any clothes on, leaving him in his boxers, and opened the door. He looked out, but nothing was there. "Star?"

"Hmm?"

He turned his head to the left, seeing her against the wall, sliding her hands down it sensually, her eyes trailing down his physique. "Please, I wish to go to my room. I have already been to yours."

He nodded. Another dream. No, _maybe _a dream. He was going to leave it at that. "All right." He allowed her to pull him down the hall and to her room, stopping outside her door.

She smiled up at him through her eyelashes as she pressed herself against him, wearing the same nightgown as the last occurrence. She ran her hands down his body and over the front of his pants, making him jolt in pleasure.

He groaned unhappily when she moved away from him. She tilted his head so he was looking at her, and she smiled. "Please wait a moment. Close your eyes." She moved fingers over his eyelids, making him close them.

He heard the door open and feel her pull him inside. When she let go of his hand, he opened his eyes. He laid his gaze upon the once-again sleeping girl in front of him, seeing her lie there with a look of perfection. All he wanted to do was _touch_.

For a moment, her sleeping face turned into a wakeful state, her eyes open wide and a devious smile on her face. "Come play, Richard." Her face turned back to normal.

He moved toward her, watching the rise and fall of her breasts, and leaned down on the bed next to her as softly as possible. "Whatever you want." He propped himself up on one elbow and moved to kiss her softly on the lips, much like last night, but moved his hands somewhere else. He let his left hand run down her sides and up her stomach, loving the silky feel of her skin.

Her small, sleep induced sigh brought him back to his senses. He pulled away, not seeing the sultry and playful woman, but a sleeping girl. He shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face. "Star?" He whispered quietly, afraid that if she really was asleep, she would wake up to him in her bed.

She didn't respond, and simply turned sideways to snuggle down into her sheets.

He stared at her, his forehead creased. It wasn't real. She didn't bring him there. It was all just too confusing, but as his eyes trailed down her body and to her exposed thighs, he decided it didn't matter. He'd leave tonight, just in case, but if it happened again there was no way it would be a dream. His desire wasn't _that_ bad as to lead him there every night on his own.

Or was it?

He sighed and, once again, put it to the back of his head. He yawned when a sudden wave of tiredness washed over him, getting up from her bed and making his way back to the door. He was tired, and he wanted to crash down in his bed. He would have preferred to stay in hers, but all for the cause. He wasn't too keen on what's reality yet. He walked out the door and down the hall quietly, reaching his room to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>He's becoming bolder now, for sure. And, as always, he's still iffy about what's real and what's not. I love messing with our favorite teen heartthrob. Even though he's even sexier when he's dead.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Robin awoke, almost too tired to get out of bed. Perhaps he was sick? Hero or not, humans can still catch colds – one thing Batman couldn't train him for. Goddamn human qualities. He forced himself out of the bed, going to his closet to get out a clean uniform. He pulled one off the rack and sat on the floor, putting it on while trying to keep his eyes open. It wasn't the easiest task, especially dealing with weaponry from his utility belt, but he managed.<p>

He stepped outside of the room and stretched once it closed behind them, gaining a small amount of energy circulating through his body. He began to walk slowly down the hall and to the common room, yawning. The door opened for him and he stepped out, making his way over to the kitchen; he stopped in his tracks when he saw everyone looking at him. "What?"

Starfire slowly made her way over to him, placing a hand on his forehead. "You are very pale." Her brow furrowed. "You do not seem to have the Earthly fever."

He closed his eyes, reveling in her touch. It felt so _good_. Sure, it was on his forehead, but every touch from her reminded him of their intimate times together. He opened his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his face but keeping her hand in his. "I sure it's just a bug. Don't worry." He smiled, subconsciously massaging it.

She glanced over at the others, a worried expression on her face. "Perhaps we shall still do the checking you out?" She bit her lip with a look of concern. A goddamn hot expression, in his mind, and gently tugged on his hand. "Please?"

He sighed and nodded. "All right, fine."

She smiled happily and bounced away to go over to the others, wondering if they thought the same. He sighed when her warmth left. When she looked over to the others, each nodded their heads, Raven glancing his way suspiciously.

Cyborg went over to the entrance. "I'll go get the machines set up. Hang tight; I'll call ya'll up when I'm done."

They nodded and Starfire motioned for him to sit next to her on the couch, glancing at the other two. He smiled and made his way, as quickly as his body would let him, toward her. He plopped down next to her, a smile on his face. "What's up?"

Starfire glanced back toward Raven, who simply raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that she told Raven about the events of the day before. "Raven, may you-"

"Yep." She stood up and grabbed Beast Boy, heaving him toward the exit.

Beast Boy glared at her. "Hey! I was on the fifth level and almost beating-"

She pulled harder. "Shut it. Let's go help Cyborg." The door shut behind them.

Starfire turned back to Robin, looking at him uneasily. "Do you still wish to go on the 'date' tonight? I do apologize for telling Raven if you wish for her not to know, but I did not want Beast Boy in here when I asked…"

He waved a hand. "It's not big deal. Girl talk, I get it."

Starfire blushed. Not exactly girl talk; Raven didn't do girl talk. More so Starfire asking advice.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, you're not backing out." He smirked. There was no way she could – he _needed_ this. He needed to know; was it going to hinder the dreams? Were they dreams? This had to at least give him some answers, even if it was miniscule. Just _**something**_.

She giggled. "Yes. I shall not do the backing out." Her communicator buzzed. She looked at it, and then turned to him. "I believe the machines are ready."

He nodded and stood up, helping her up from the couch no matter if she needed it or not. Any reason to touch her. _**Any reason**_. "C'mon." He keeps her hand and carries her along, happy that she is not moving away. Maybe there is some truth – then again, had she ever pulled away in such instances? He moved into the room, letting go of her hand before they entered, and sat on the bed when Cyborg nodded toward it. He looked up at him. "So, what kind of tests are we looking at here."

Cyborg shrugged and shook his head once. "Nothing too bad. Checking mostly your head – your fatigue has gotten a lot worse."

Robin stilled, but nodded. There was no way a brain scan could show anything. If they were dreams, he'd need to have them. If he was just sick, then…nothing. It wouldn't matter. He allowed Cyborg to place the pads on his head, in his hair – that would be fun to wash out – and leaned up against the headboard.

Cyborg typed a few codes in. "All right, just relax." Machines starting up, an odd sound. Looking into a blank slate. Cyborg came over and placed a light in front of him. "Just a strobe light. See how you react to it; nothing to it."

The light went off. It really wasn't that bad; he didn't see the point of it.

Cyborg took it away, frowning. "Everything's normal. No scans are off." He shook his head. "One more. Close your eyes." Another scan, odd sounds. The machine died down, turning off.

Robin opened his eyes, looking to Cyborg. "Well?"

Cyborg was still looking at the screen, typing. He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. Hold on." He took off the patches and grabbed a microscope. "Just gonna feel around." Brought to his head, and then to his heart. He breathed in deeply, and then out. "One more." He pulled out a small flashlight, flashing it in his eyes. He shrugged. "I don't really know what else to do."

Raven stepped forward. "I'll just che-"

"No."

She turned to Robin, an eyebrow raised. "Why not?" Her eyes narrowed.

He fought back a growl. "I don't need it. I don't like my brain being picked apart, you know that."

She stared at him, and then nodded. There was no way she was letting it go, but it'd do no good in front of everyone. "Fine."

He nodded and stood up. "If we're done here, I'm going to go take a shower." He walked out the door without another word.

The others all glanced at each other. Raven shook her head. "Something's off. His aura has changed, but I can't do much until he'll let me. He can block me out."

Starfire clasped her hands with a worried expression on her face. "Perhaps he is just worried. We must not pry, it shall only provoke anger."

Raven nodded. "I'm still looking into it, though."

SNTT

Robin, freshly showered and in a nice pair of slacks and a button up shirt, knocked on Starfire's door. He heard footsteps making their way toward the door. When it opened, his eyes instantly bugged. She was wearing a nice, but casual, dress, and his eyes instantly went to her body; thank God for his mask. It was a short corset style dress, a pretty purple with floral print. The way her breasts seemed to push up from the dress, creating a small half-circle form over it, made him swallow heavily. He moved down, noticing ho it hugged her small waist. It ended a little past mid-thigh, closer to her knees than upward, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of the flowy skirt, and how if he were to bend down, he could easily look up it. He noticed she wore nice ivory ballet flats on her feet, going perfectly. He moved his eyes back up to her face, a smile placed on his lips. "You look great."

She smiled and blushed, biting her lip. "I thank you. You look nice as well."

He smirked. "Why thank you. Ready?" He held out his hand for her to take.

She nodded happily and put her hand in his, allowing him to pull her down the hall and to the common room. She let go of his hand, causing him to frown inwardly, and stepped into the room.

Everyone turned toward them, Cyborg raising an eyebrow with a smile. "You goin' out?"

Robin smiled. "Yeah. We'll be back later."

Beast Boy hopped up. "Ooh! Where to? I wanna go!"

Raven smacked the back of his head and pulled him down, whispering in his ear. He made an "o" and nodded slowly. He turned back to them and laughed sheepishly. "Nevermind. Have fun!"

He gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded. "Yep. See you guys later." He motioned for her to lead, and then followed behind her, taking every inch of his being not to watch backside as she walked. Eventually, it got the better of him. "Goddamnit, Dick." He muttered.

Starfire looked back at him. "Did you say something?"

His eyes flew up to her face and he shook his head. "Nope. Let's go." He nodded toward the T-Car and opened her door, her graciously sliding in. He slid in on the other side and started the car, glancing toward her. "I thought we could try this new bistro near the theater. Just in case you want to see a movie after." _That_ idea came from the last time they were there; how bold he was. He loved it. But then, what if her other side came out again? Well he didn't care anymore; in fact, he liked it. He wanted it now, instead of only at night.

She smiled warmly and nodded. "This sounds nice. I am most excited." She blushed.

He smiled at her. "Well, that's good. Took me long enough, huh?"

She giggled. "I mean no disrespect, but…yes. Very much so."

He chuckled and drove down the tunnel, making it to the city streets. "It's only just down the road, so not a long car ride." Good. Make small talk. Get her comfortable. But he wasn't just there for her lust, was he? He was there because he liked her. _A lot_. The sex was just a perk. If it was real. He almost missed his turn, but made it by a smidge, hoping he didn't scare Starfire. She hadn't said anything, so she figured not. He pulled into the nearest parking space and shut the car off, turning to Starfire with a smile. "Here."

She took off her seatbelt, somewhat bouncy, and went to open the car door.

"Uh uh, stop."

She looked to him with her hand positioned over the handle, confusion covering her face.

He smiled and took off his own seatbelt, opening his door. "I'll get it. Gotta be a gentleman."

"Oh. I apologize." She smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it; it's an Earth thing, that's all." He stepped out of the car and closed his door, going over to her side. He opened it to see her waiting expectantly, and held out a hand to help her out. She took it graciously and he drew her up, causing her to fall into him. It was by accident, of course, but the feel of her chest against him made warmth circulate downward. He sighed, and then came back to reality when she moved away.

Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked down in embarrassment. "I apologize profusely."

He shook his head, smiling inwardly. "No, it's my fault. Too much force, sorry."

She gave him a small smile and then looped her arm through his, both walking toward the entrance. Robin pressed the 'lock' button on the T-Car- Cyborg would kill him if anything happened to his 'baby'. He hurried a little ahead of her and opened the door for her, which she graciously smiled and stepped in. He stepped up to the host and opened his mouth.

"Ah, Robin. Table for two, correct?"

The words died on his tongue, and he simply nodded. Right, everyone knew who he was. No reason to even open his mouth.

The man smiled at them both and grabbed two menus. "Right this way." He had them follow him to the back of the restaurant, where there were little people around. "We don't want anyone bothering you too much; we hope this is fine for you."

Robin nodded happily. "Yes, thank you." He slid into one of the chairs, and Starfire in the opposite, and the host placed the menus in front of them.

He smiled at the two and clasped his hands together. "Your waiter should be out momentarily. Enjoy your meals."

Robin nodded and then turned to Starfire with a smile. "This place okay?"

She nodded happily. "Oh, yes. It is quite nice. I thank you for bringing me here."

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "No problem. Thinking about a movie after? Heard they're coming out with another movie today, some sort of undead romance story or something." He shrugged and shook his head. "There have been a lot of zombie movies lately…"

She nodded. "Yes, there has." She looked out the window at the theater and smiled. "It seems glorious, though. I do enjoy the romance movies. May we view it?"

He nodded. "Of course. 'S why I brought it up."

She smiled and nodded, looking down. "Of course." She opened her menu, looking over it in silence.

Robin glanced at her from his own, his eyes trailing down what was visible of her above the table. The way she leaned over squished her breasts together. "You look really nice, Star."

She looked up with both eyebrows raised, and then blushed. "I thank you." She bit her lip with a small smile, looking at him through her eyelashes.

Okay, now _that_ was hot. Much too hot. The way her face looked so innocent, yet her eyes so alluring; not to mention the way he remembered her chest's position at the moment. God he wanted her, and right now. He thanked God or X'hal, or any being out there for the table that was hiding his lower region. "Yep." He took a deep breath.

She smiled. "You look wondrous, Robin. I enjoy the…'civvies', I believe they are called, on you." She looked down, and then glanced back up.

He swallowed hard; he couldn't take it. "Thanks." He needed her. He couldn't handle the intensity; maybe if he just asked…

No. That's not right. Stop thinking like that.

It was now that he felt dirty. How could he be acting like this on their first date? What the fuck was wrong with him? He sighed and looked back down to his menu, only half paying attention to the menu.

The waiter came around a couple minutes later, and they placed their orders, then dipped back into silence.

"I know how much you wish to take me."

Robin startled and looked up at her, paling slightly. "What?"

She cocked her head. "I said I thank you for taking me on the date."

He let out a breath and nodded, an uneasy smile on his face. "Right. No problem, Star. It's been long enough, dancing around each other like we were."

Her brow furrowed.

He scratched the back of his head. "'Dance around' means…pretty much that we were avoiding it, even though we knew it was there."

She nodded, an 'o' forming on her mouth. "I see. I apologize for not understanding."

He waved his hand at her and gave her a lop-sided grin. "Star, you don't have to apologize for things like that. You're on a whole different planet; we don't expect you to understand all of the slang that comes up."

She shrugged and looked down. "I would still like to…"

He reached out and placed his hand on hers, a warm smile plastered on his face. "I like you just the way you are." _Goddamn sexy._ He blinked his eyes behind his mask, clearing the thoughts out. No, beautiful and kind.

She smiled at him. "You are so kind to me, Robin."

He smiled and took his glass tilting his head up to drink the rest of it.

"Perhaps I shall give you a surprise tonight."

He nearly choked on his drink, slamming the cup down on the table. He looked at her, seeing her look up at him, startled. "Did you say something?"

She shook her head slowly. "I do not recall speaking, no."

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

Her face grew concerned. "Perhaps we should not have come. You are still ill."

He shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine. Really." He sighed and then smiled again. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the night."

She kept her eyes on him, but nodded slowly. "Of course."' She looked down, and then glanced back up at him. "Robin, please, if you are ill-"

"Starfire." He gave her a stern look. "Don't worry about me. Let's just have a nice night; please?" He made sure to pout, making her cave.

She sighed and smiled. "Of course. Let us continue."

He nodded, smiling. "Good." Inside, he was completely confused. Was she really saying those things, so was he imagining it? It sounded so real, though. Sure, he could play off the first time as a mix-up of words – thanks to his most recent thoughts – but what about the second time? She didn't even say anything.

Or did she?

He sighed softly, about ready to just keel over. She would never play around with him like that; it just wasn't _her_. She would never do that. No matter how real it sounded. Another sigh. Could he really trust anything anymore? While in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that she was speaking to him.

"…correct?"

He just nodded and smiled. "Yep."

SNTT

Robin flopped down on his bed, still in the clothes from the date he had just gotten back from. He groaned; during the rest of the date small word spells had kept coming over him. The things she said – or more so _didn't_ say – tormented him the whole time. It took every ounce of his being not to mount her like a lion right there.

He sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it to the side once it was off. He felt unnaturally hot, most likely from the effort it took to keep his cool the whole night. His pants were gone next, until he was left in his boxers, simply splayed out, tired, on the bed.

"I must thank you for the _wondrous_ night, Dick."

His eyes flew open. She was there. He knew she would be. The way she said 'wondrous' made a comfortable warmth flow through him. "Star…" He sat up, seeing her at the foot of his bed, completely unclothed. How she got in there without him noticing, he didn't care. All he wanted was _her_. He reached for her and pulled her down to the bed. He was filled with an excited happiness when she simply allowed him to do whatever he wanted, touch wherever he felt he needed to. His hands groped over her, and his need for her over the whole night came to him in a rush. He was willing to skip over everything, just to be in her. Foreplay wasn't always necessary.

She moaned below him. "Take me, Dick."

That was all he needed. He looked down at her beautiful body, drinking her in. The say she moved beneath him. Her lust-filled eyes._ God_, he loved her so much. Needed her. He plunged into her, his pumps fast and hard. Her cry of pleasure only drove him harder, leaning down to play small kisses on her face. He moaned as she ran her hands up and down his back, and then grope his shoulders.

"Mm, Dick. More."

He was barely able to nod, and continued on. She felt amazing; even better than before. He knew it was because of all the anticipation during the date. That's why she acted the way she did; she didn't want to be like _this_ while they were out.

He moaned and emptied into her, his strokes slowing. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily with sweat coating his body. He kissed her erratically. "I love you."

She smiled and played with his hair in a loving manner. "You are mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Robin, being tortured like this. But it's okay, it's a <em>pleasurable<em> torture. **

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm in my dorm, all on my lonesome until next Tuesday. The whole campus is dead.**

**This means that I shall try and get a chapter up every night until then. Maybe. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin woke and stretched out, yawning. He still felt a bit weak, but not as much as the day before. He turned slightly "Star-" He stopped. There was no one there. She must've gotten up early to go back to her room.<p>

He shrugged and got out of bed, a tired smile on his face. Last night was real; it had to be. The sureness of it excited him. He made his way over to the closet and put on a fresh uniform. The smile stayed; he had finally figured it all out. There were dreams, but definitely not last night. Everything's all right now; he has it all situated. He couldn't wait to see her. He walked over to the door swiftly and let it slide open, stepping out into the hall and immediately on his way down to the door. At first he almost lost his balance by moving so quickly – again, he had to remember his strength wasn't completely back – but forgot about it once he was righted again.

The door opened and he was greeted by the norm – Beast Boy and Cyborg playing God knows what game now, Raven doing her best not to kill the two, and Starfire watching contentedly. Once his eyes laid upon her he made his way over, silently sliding in beside her. He gently bumped into her to notify her of his presence.

Starfire jumped in surprise and turned, then smiling when she saw who it was. "Greetings, Robin. I trust your slumber was pleasant?"

He winked. "Of course it was, Star." He leaned into her ear, dropping his voice. "You should know."

She pulled away slightly and cocked her head. "Um…that means that you had an enjoyable time last night and you were able to sleep well, yes?"

He nodded with a smirk. "Yep." He brought his arm up and around her shoulders, bringing her in closer.

Everyone stared. The sound of 'GAME OVER' was heard and if one looked over, they would see Raven's eyebrow raised.

Robin looked around him, and then at Starfire. She was blushing and glancing around, seemingly surprised by his behavior as well. He cleared his throat. "What?"

Cyborg said something to Beast Boy and both smirked, turning back to their game. Raven still kept her gaze on him, put off by his sudden personality change. She shook her head and decided to put it to the back of her mind; maybe the date just went well. It wasn't her business to meddle.

Starfire kept her eyes on him, and then looked at his arm. Eventually she relaxed down into him, once she was sure he wasn't going to move away, and then turned to smile. She slowly rested her head on his chest, happily surprised when he still didn't move.

He gripped her shoulder to get her attention, and then brought his lips to her ear. "Wanna go to the roof? It's kind of loud in here."

She glanced at him, and then to their friends. "That is acceptable." She allowed him to stand and pull her up with him as she smiled to her friends when he tugged her along.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were too immersed in their game to even realize their absence, so the smile only met Raven's gaze, who gave a small smile before turning away as Beast Boy shouted some form of profanity at the screen.

The door shut behind them and Starfire picked up her pace so she was standing next to him. He had let go of her, all of the sudden seeming quieter than before. She glanced at him. "Robin, please, are you the all right?"

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised behind his mask, shaking his head. "No. Everything's fine." In truth, he suddenly doubted himself again. He knew he shouldn't, though. After that whole display in the common room – he didn't even know how he drew up the balls to do something _that_ public, or to hint toward anything in front of the others. She just seemed to have a…**hold** on him. He glanced down at her hand and grabbed it again. He needed to know she wouldn't pull away. Not after last night.

The air held a comfortable warmth as they stepped out, and without even saying it, they headed to the edge of the roof to sit. Robin placed his hands out behind him and leaned back, letting out a breath.

Starfire let her legs dangle over the edge as she turned toward him, her hair swaying softly in the wind. She bit her lip, trying to think of how to start a conversation. "I had a wondrous time last night."

He smiled, though it was slightly _off_ in a sense. "Me too. You were definitely…_enthusiastic_."

Her brow furrowed, but she figured her mind was just playing tricks on her. "Um, yes…I was quite pleased with your choice of outing." She gave him a small, unsure smile.

His head cocked. It seemed like she was talking about the _actual_ date with that last sentence, but maybe it was an innuendo. His Starfire wouldn't know of those Earth innuendos, though. Then again, she didn't seem to be the type to allow him to take her up against an alleyway, either. He nodded, and decided to play it safe. "That's good. I thought you'd like it."

She smiled at him brightly, and then turned to the sky. Silence erupted. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand on top of hers, which was currently in her lap. She breathed out; he was simply trying to hold her hand. She had just put it in the wrong place. She let out a breath and smiled softly at him, of which he returned.

More silence.

She bit her lip as Robin let out a loud breath, and then began to softly stroke her hand. It felt nice, him being close like this; having him hold her hand so affectionately. She decided to move in closer, taking her hand away from her lap and causing his to fall. She cautiously rested her head on his shoulder, even though there was no problem with it when they were out in the common room earlier. These were still new boundaries, and she always wanted to make sure that those would be met.

Except his hand moved to her thigh.

She stilled, glancing down. It was just on the outside of her thigh, but still…it was early. The people of her planet had the same notions about sex, as well as when and where to touch. She just kept still, trying to seem nonchalant, but also keeping a close eye. When he cleared his throat she looked up at him, seeing his warm smile – he didn't seem to think there was anything strange about it.

He was quite content with being able to touch her like that. To even recapture just the smallest amount of last night, such as the soft skin of her thighs. He could already feel his need for her begin to grow, but he knew that was reserved for at night. He looked to her and noticed…shock and slight fear. What?

He began to drag his hand away from her thigh and back behind him, noticing her relieved exhale. Was she really uncomfortable by that, despite their encounters of the previous night?

Or did it actually happen?

He was about ready to throw himself off the top of the roof with all of this confusion. If what he thought happened didn't, then had he made a fool out of himself since this morning? He was being bold. Bolder than he'd ever thought he'd be able to. He couldn't help but let his eye travel to where his hand was previously, meeting the golden skin that seemed to gleam in the sunlight. He didn't want to look her in the eye. He couldn't.

He was just so confused.

He shut his eyes closed tightly and looked away, bringing his form to a sitting position. He began to get up. "Hey Star, I'm going to go take a shower. You can go ahead and go back down with the others." He stood quickly, his mind spinning, and walked back in the building, not noticing the intense confusion on her face.

SNTT

Robin sat next to the two boys, grabbing the third controller. He glanced at them. "All right, what're we playing?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other with large grins. Beast Boy nodded to the screen.

Robin squinted and read the title. "ZombieDi- what the fuck?"

"A'ight, pick your characters." Cyborg zipped over to his character and clicked, Beast Boy doing the same, and then both looked to Robin.

He stared between them and the screen, and then shook his head. "Fine." He selected a character.

Cyborg grinned as the game started, having already played the game in one of the many game stores around before. "I'm so gonna kick yer butt, man."

Beast Boy scoffed. "Nu-uh! I'm totally going to-"

Robin hit something, and then cocked his head. "Does that 'ding' mean something good?"

The other two stared at him, eyes glistening.

"Dude…"

"Holy sh…"

Robin looked at both of them. "What?" He looked at the screen. His character was holding up a magenta colored 'present', and the screen lit up with _CrossDresser Gadget_.

Beast Boy wiped a tear away. "That's like, the _**gadget**_ of all gadgets. And you got it within, like, ten seconds!" He growled.

Robin shook his head at his friend and then continued playing, making the other two forget their previous awe.

"So Rob." Cyborg glanced toward him, barely missing a spiked bo-staff. "What's up with you and Star? Things getting' heated up in there?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Robin glanced his way. Why did he care? "None of your business."

Beast Boy snorted. "Dude, when you walk in here with no shame and start gettin' up all over Star, then it becomes our business. That was like…_whoa_." His eyes widened for emphasis, his fingers working away at the controller.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Can we just finish playing? I want to go to bed." _To her._

"Man, what?" Cyborg gave him a look. "It's only…" he turned to the clock, "…one o'clock in the morning. A'ight, I get your point. But not until this round is done."

Robin nodded, relieved that they were going to let him go at all. He did still show traces of fatigue, which was certainly working in his favor. "All right, fine." He played through the motions, deliberately losing.

Beast Boy glanced at him. "Dude, you suck at this game."

He nodded. "Guess so." He needed to end it. Needed to get to her. He turned the wrong way, running straight into a trap.

Cyborg sighed. "Yeah, you obviously aren't up to playin' man."

He raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Why would you say that?"

Both gave him a look. "You're deliberately killing yourself." Cyborg sighed. "Go get some sleep. You seem to need it."

Robin didn't want to let it go that quickly, but Cyborg had made it damn easy for him to leave, and with a good excuse. Anything to get to her. "Sorry guys. 'Night." He dropped the controller and saluted to them.

They nodded back and un-paused the game, letting his character die.

Robin hurried down the hall, making way to his room.

"Dick, I require your assistance."

He stopped. She was there. In her room. Her voice came from in her room. "'Kay…" He nodded to himself and began to walk that way, it only being two doors down. He could hear her inside, and pushed the override code in.

She was laying on her bed, turned away from him, her comforter off. He could make every outline of her body through the small yellow nightgown she had on that night. He needed her.

"Richard…"

There she was. Still turned away from him, but speaking. That's all he needed.

He crawled onto the bed and next to her, leaning over her body to glance at her face. He saw a smile, but wasn't able to catch her eye. He imagined them to be full of that alluring fire that was always there when they made love. He leaned back and let himself slide down next to her, wrapping a hand around her waist and kissing her neck. "Star…tell me what you want."

"You."

He shivered, trailing kisses down to her collarbone. He felt a jerk, and was sure it was out of pleasure.

"Robin?..." "_Dick, more_."

Which was he supposed to listen to? He ignored his thoughts and let his hand wander over her hip.

"Robin, what are you-" "_Please, touch me._"

He nodded and brought his hand down her thigh.

"Robin!"

He felt himself being hurled across the room, and it seemed as if he had just woken up from a dream. He looked up to see the beautiful…and terrified face of Starfire.

She caught her breath from the surprise, her eyes never faltering from him. "What…what were you doing? Why are you in here?" Her powers were flickering.

Robin looked around the room. Why was she doing this? Just a second ago she was saying-

Oh God. _Oh God_.

He swallowed. "I-I'm so sorry Star. I thought you called me." What the fuck was he thinking?

She began to calm once she saw conscious emotion back on his face. "Please…please leave. I wish to continue my slumber. We shall speak of this tomorrow." She fell back to the bed and decided to take out the covers, bundling down under them.

Robin sighed, angry with himself. It was a dream. Or was this a dream?

_Fuck_.

He glanced at her bundled form. "Star, I-"

"_Please __**leave**_."

He sighed and let his head hang. He glanced one more time and then scurried out of the room, hoping to God no one had heard that. How could he be so stupid? What the hell was wrong with him?

He stomped into his room and punched the wall once the door was closed. "Fuck!" He leaned his forehead against it. He could have ruined everything between them. Friendship. More.

**Everything**.

"Richard, please…"

He turned sharply and looked at his bed. She was there. There and in that same nightgown.

It had to be her.

He pulled away from the wall and took a step closer to her. "Why did you make me leave?"

She smiled. "I apologize. Now please, come. When you are the angry…it is _hot_, I believe the word is."

He nodded slowly and moved faster toward her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Whatever you want."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Are you going to say it, or am I?**

**Fine.**

**I can't leave out ZombieDick. Ever. I'm sorry. He's taking over the world.**

**NOW, on a more serious note: Even though it was to the point where you thought he couldn't get anymore confused, alas, he did. He's having a lot of personality changes in this chapter, too, showing how much he really is becoming messed up.**

**One stop away from the loony bin!**

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I've finished the ending of this story, and now I'm really excited to get to it. I know I said that i was going to start slowing down once it got good, but now I think I'll be nicer...not for you! Hehe. **

**I'm sorry, that sounded mean. I love you guys.**

**But anyway, yeah, don't worry about me being mean to all of you with these chapters. Unless there's a really good cliffie, then I might make you wait. Depends on my mood ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Starfire had woken up early, and wandered out to the common room. She turned on the television and stretched out on the couch. The encounter of the night before didn't exactly anger her, as much as scare and confuse her. Robin had been acting weird lately, but never had it seemed to be to this extent.<p>

"Starfire?"

She gasped in surprise and turned, her eyes wide. She was pleased to meet the eyes of Raven. She gave a small smile. "Oh, greetings Raven."

Raven looked at her skeptically. "Are you all right?"

She looked at her friend, biting her lip. After a while she thought of convincing her that she was fine, but she knew that boat had already sailed by her long-term silence. She sighed and looked away. "I am worried about Robin."

Raven nodded and went to sit next to her. "What happened?"

Starfire shook her head. "I do not wish to tell you. You will become quite angry."

She raised an eyebrow. "Now you have to tell me. What happened?"

Starfire looked at her friend and sighed. "I…X'hal." She leaned farther into the couch, staring at the floor in front of her.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to assume the worst."

She turned to her, shaking her head. "Please, it is not that bad. It is just…he came to my room last night."

Raven's eyes narrowed farther. "What do you mean? Did he do something to you?"

She shook her head again, her eyes wide. "No, no! Well…not exactly." She sighed. "May we stop speaking of this now?"

Raven regarded her. "If you leave it at that, I'm going to assume the worst and send him to visit my father."

She looked at her pleadingly. "No, please! He must not know that I told you this. I am sure he has a reason that is good, and will give it to me."

"_What is it._"

She let out a breath and hugged herself. "He…he was in my bed." She held up her hands to Raven before she could retort. "Please, allow me to finish! He was simply lying there, but…he would kiss me as well. I did the waking up and the freaking out."

Raven growled. "Hold on, Starfire."

She grabbed a hold of her before she could leave. "Please, I am not done! He must not know I told you of this. He seemed most ashamed when he left." When Raven sat back down, she relaxed and continued. "He…acted as though I had asked him to be there with me. That I had invited him to…" She shook her head and shrugged, and then turned to her friend with inquiring eyes. "Perhaps he is still out of it from his sickness?" She cringed and let her head hand. "Ohh, I know we should not have gone on the date. He might have fallen even more ill."

Raven tapped her foot impatiently. "Starfire, I'm going to go get hi-"

"No!" Starfire grabbed hold of her with a frantic face. She forced her back on the couch. "Please Raven, please do not do or say anything. He cannot know I confided this in you."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Starfire, if he's doing those things then-"

"He did not mean it! Please." She looked almost as if she was about to cry, her breaths quick with worry. "Please."

Raven studied her, and then sighed. "Fine. But I'm keeping an eye on him. If anything else happens, I'll know, so don't try to hide it from me."

Starfire nodded. "Yes, of course. I thank you." She went to give Raven a hug, but stopped short.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

She sat back in her spot, a sheepish smile on her face. "Again, I thank you." She looked toward the kitchen, and then back to Raven. "I believe I shall break the fast. Would you like to join me?"

Raven shook her head and stood up. "I actually woke up to go meditate on the roof. I'll see you later."

Starfire nodded and watched her leave, making sure she turned the way of the roof and not Robin's room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she did. She turned to the fridge, pulling it open and simply stared inside. Her thoughts were still preoccupied with the confusing events from the night before. What had gotten into him? She was surprised, that was for sure. But she was not mad. She could not be mad. There was obviously something going on, and he did not appear to be forceful. In fact, he seemed undeniably confused. She groaned and rested her head against the arm that was on top of the refrigerator door.

"Star?"

She jumped and turned, being startled for the second time that day. She was met with the weary gaze of Robin, this time. She tried to smile, but it failed. "Greetings, Robin." She looked away and subconsciously hid herself behind the door.

Robin went over to her, and was confused when she shrunk away from him, even if it was barely visible. His brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

She stared at him. Was he being serious? "Are you being the serious, Robin?" Her forehead creased.

His eyes wandered around the room behind his mask, and then back at Starfire in confusion. "Um…I have a feeling I should say no."

She let out a puff of air and shook her head. She turned back to the fridge, ignoring him.

He was beyond confused now. What did he do? He instantly got ready to go and find her that morning when he noticed her not in his arms anymore. She never seemed to stay the night, or would always be up before him. He took a few steps closer to her and reached out a hand to touch hers.

She slammed the door closed and moved away. "I believe I shall go to my room." Before she could turn all the way around, he grabbed her arm, causing her to stiffen. She glanced back. "Yes?" Her mind subconsciously thought of ways to harm him if he tried to advance on her again, which she quickly pushed back. He didn't mean it. Look at him now, all confused.

When she turned fully to him, he dropped his hand away from her. "What's wrong?" He looked like a lost puppy.

She stared at him, bewildered. Perhaps it was…sleepwalking! He was sleepwalking. That is why he is confused. She sighed. "Last night…you came into my room. Do you remember this?"

He wanted to nod. Of course he did. By the way she stared at him, though, made him want to say the opposite. She always acted different during the day. Maybe that was how this was supposed to be; her two own personalities, only one was allowed at night. "No. Why?"

She let out a breath of relief. Yes. Sleepwalking. She shook her head and gave him a small smile, still offering a small distance between them. "Nothing." She turned back to the fridge. "Perhaps you would like to break the fast with me? I had asked Raven earlier, but she was in need of meditation."

He smiled and nodded. "Sure. Want me to cook something up?" He rubbed his hands together, turning toward the cupboards.

She shook her head. "That is not necessary. Perhaps just the cereal?"

He shook his head. "No, no. Let me make us some bacon and eggs. You like that, right?"

She regarded him, and then decided to just put it behind her. She was acting silly; it was not his fault that he was so sleep deprived. She should feel bad instead of cautious. She smiled. "Yes, it is quite delicious." She moved toward him. "Do you require assistance?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll do it. You just go ahead and relax, and I'll bring it to you when it's done." He smiled warmly.

She smiled back and nodded. "I thank you." She turned and went back over to the couch, the television still on from before. She was vaguely aware of the sizzling of the pan he was using, sighing and resting her eyes while she waited.

"Dude! Since when do you cook?"

She opened them and looked over, seeing Beast Boy and Cyborg walk through, one of their most recent 'works' in their hands. This time it looked like a life-size stank ball. Oh X'hal.

Robin looked over at them. "I don't. This is for me and Star." He turned back to the cooking.

Cyborg scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Feed your girlfriend and not us."

He ignored them.

Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at each other, disappointed the comment went to waste. Cyborg grumbled and they went over to the couch, most likely to finish their game from the night before. Cyborg patted Starfire's leg with a smile. "Hey there li'l lady. Whatcha watching?"

She smiled. "Greetings. I am watching," she looked to the screen, showing a detailed diagram of the female reproductive system. "Um…that was not on before." The boys looked at the screen, and she quickly grabbed the remote and flipped the channel, coloring. She laughed sheepishly.

Cyborg shook his head with a smile. "Gotta watch out for those documentary channels, Star. Never know what you'll find." He winked at her.

She giggled. "I believe you are correct." She looked toward the game. "You would like to finish your game?"

Beast Boy waved a hand. "Pshh, don't worry about it. You were here first."

She shook her head with a smile. "Oh no, it is quite all right. I am sure Robin is almost done cooking." She looked over, seeing him placing some toast in the toaster. She turned back toward the boys and smiled. "Also, I enjoy watching you play the games of video. It is quite humorous." She giggled.

"Robin."

Robin turned, seeing Raven coming up to him. "Hey Raven. What's up?"

She shrugged. "No. How was your day yesterday?"

He cocked his head at her, but shrugged it off. "Good. Yours?"

"Good." She glanced toward him. "Sleep well?"

He paused. Did she hear them last night? Either when they were in her room or his, he wasn't pleased with either. "Yeah. Fine." His voice came out somewhat harsh.

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak.

Robin lifted his head. "Star, breakfast's ready!"

She turned and smiled, flying up and over to them. She looked to Raven and gave her a look, signaling everything was fine.

Raven stared between the two, and then nodded to her, for the time being.

SNTT

Robin stumbled down to his room, yawning. After breakfast, everyone had pretty much just hung around the tower. He had caught odd glances from Raven every now and again, but ignored them. He could pretend he didn't notice until she approached him bluntly. It's none of her business. Of course, deep down he knew she was just being protective. It didn't matter though.

He and Star had made small talk all day, and surprisingly no villains came out for the day. It was around noon when the fatigue started to hit again. He had forced himself to stay awake throughout the day. The last thing he wanted was another sickbay run.

He had finally made it to his room, leaning against the door. His eyes shut for a moment, and he felt like he was going to fall asleep right there.

Giggling.

His eyes snapped open as he felt a light wind pass by him, like someone running by. He turned toward the hall that Starfire's room was down, hearing the giggling continue. He smiled.

It was her.

He knew that laugh anywhere. That musical laughter, like bells. He stumbled down toward her room, fighting his tired state.

"Dick…"

He used a burst of energy to make it quickly to her door, pushing in the override code. He seemed to be using that a lot lately. When it opened, he became transfixed at the sight. His eyes were wide as he stared, not moving an inch.

There was Starfire, completely naked, above…well…_herself_. The other her was asleep in the same light pink nightgown he had seen earlier in the week. The Starfire that had called him had her legs on either side of the sleeping girl, and bent down toward her face. She pulled down the covers and took some sort of vial out from next to her, bringing it to the sleeping Starfire.

She turned toward Robin and smiled silently. It was an odd smile. Odd, but not unwelcome. He simply stared on, his eyes focused on that vial. What was it for? He watched her hands go down the other Starfire's body, to the end of her nightgown, and gently push it up.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well looky here, silly Robin. Always just so silly. <strong>

**I just don't know what to do with this silly boy blunder anymore. Tsk tsk. **

**Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**This one's kinda short. Anyway, I really don't have much to say here, except to have fun.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Robin walked out into the common room, slightly dazed from the night before. When he woke up, he was in his bed. How he got there, he had no idea. He went over and sat next to Beast Boy, who was currently trying to make a move on Raven. If he wasn't so tired, he would've laughed.<p>

"Hey Rae, did it hurt?"

She raised an eyebrow, shook her head with a sigh, and turned back to her book.

Beast Boy crept closer to her. "Raaaveeen."

She growled.

Beast Boy shook his head with a smile. "You're sexy when you're angry."

He knew that Beast Boy lacked some brain cells, but this was just suicide. He snorted.

Both turned to him. Beast Boy's eyebrows rose. "Dude, didn't even notice you came in. Whazzup?"

Robin shrugged. "Nothing. Just got up." He looked around. "Hey, where's Star? She's usually up by now."

Raven glanced at him. "Haven't seen her. She's probably still sleeping." She kept her gaze on him. "You probably shouldn't go wake her up, either."

He glanced at her. "Who says I'm going to?" He crossed his arms.

Her eyes narrowed. She was about to respond, but Beast Boy was on her once again. "Hey Rae, I would rearrange the alphabet and put 'I' and 'U' closer together."

She groaned and put a hand to her head. "Azar, Beast Boy."

"C'mon Raven! You know you want me." He threw his arms around her, wiggling his eyebrows.

She growled and threw him off with her powers. "Do not hug me. Ever."

They began to retort back and forth, Raven leading him dangerously close to the window.

Robin's brow furrowed. He wanted to check on her, and was hoping to see her awake and well after whatever happened last night. Again, maybe it was just a dream. He had no way of telling anymore. Without another glance their way, he stood up and made his way over to the door, making a b-line for Starfire's room, making sure the other two were too preoccupied to notice. Before he could make it, he heard gagging noises coming from the bathroom. His brow furrowed. "Star?" He walked to the door and opened it, sliding inside to see the girl bent over the toilet.

She groaned as she was able to back away into a fetal position. She buried her head in her knees, wishing the pain to go away. She had never been so sick in her entire life. A few seconds later she was back at the toilet, throwing up yet again.

Robin bent down next to her, placing a hand on her back. "Star, are you okay?"

She turned to him, a demented smile on her face. "You did this to me, Robin. This is your fault."

He backed away, startled, and blinked. She was puking again. "S-Star?"

She sat back and turned to him weakly, trying to offer him a small smile. "Greetings. I do not believe I am feeling well." She tried to laugh, but it was futile. She groaned "Perhaps I have the earthly influenza."

He nodded slowly, his eyes wide behind his mask. This has to do with what happened last. It _had_ to be. He watched as she buried her head into her knees once again, her arms circling around them. He reached out and touched her arm. "Can I do something to help?"

Her head snapped up, that demented grin back. Her eyes were full of fire and want, and a tinge of scary excitement. "Be here with me. This is your fault. This is _ours_." Her head went back to her knees.

Holy fuck. He stood up abruptly and ran from the room, not able to stay in there anymore, afraid of her turning to him with that smile again.

Starfire looked up at where he was previously stationed with a confused look. "Robin?" She sighed and fell against the cupboard, her eyes closing. "Perhaps he is getting me the medication."

Robin fell to the floor in his room, panting heavily. What was Starfire talking about, and why was she smiling…like that? It scared the hell out of him. That was not the Starfire he knew. Then again, it seemed like she was a whole different person now. She had changed, so who was to say that this was not normal? It still scared him, though. That smile, the look in her eyes. It was terrifying.

He stood up carefully, trying to keep himself from falling over. More fatigue. It was getting worse. He had to fight it. He refused to sit down on his bed, afraid he would fall asleep; Starfire needed him. He needed to think things through, first, though. He propped himself against his bed, the frame digging painfully into his back. Good. He welcomed the pain, allowed it to keep him awake. He needed to think things through.

What did she mean, that it was his fault? What was his fault? Obviously, she meant that he caused her to get sick. But how? He thought over ways of how it had happened – maybe it was the breakfast he fed her yesterday morning. You never knew with the food around there. He shook his head; he probably would have gotten sick, too, then, unless it was some sort of Tamaranean thing. He shook his head again; she would have known if it had to do with her physiology.

It had to have something to do with that vial. But why was it his fault? Was whatever was in that vial meant to make her sick? That wouldn't make sense, though. She gave it to herself; it wouldn't make sense if she wanted to cause herself to get sick. Unless there was something wrong with her, that she needed to get sick to get clean from. That didn't solve it being his fault, though. He was just so fucking confused. "My God." He banged his head against the bed with a groan. He should be out there, helping her. He forced himself up and stretched out to wake himself up more, making his way to the door to get back to Starfire.

He stepped out into the hall and noticed that the sounds had stopped. He walked cautiously toward the bathroom, and peeked in. There she was, sleeping on the floor. Poor thing, must have exhausted herself. He sighed and went all of the way in, keeping his foot in the door to keep it open. Luckily, she was close enough for him to reach to be able to keep this up. He gathered her in his arms and held her close, taking her out of the room and down to her bedroom. He pushed in the code and walked in, setting her down on the bed. He stayed there, sitting, and stroked her sweat-covered hair. He sighed and let himself slide down the bed and next to her, bringing her head onto his chest. Whatever he did to cause this, he was going to fix.

He just needed to figure out what he did, first.

He groaned and closed his eyes. He felt her stir and his eyes shot open. She was still asleep, just readjusting herself; her arms unconsciously wrapped around his chest and her head nuzzling farther into him. He sighed and smiled, looking down at her. The way her hands felt on his back made him shiver in delight. It reminded him of when she gripped him like that when he was inside of her.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that right now – she was sick. He looked down at her and reveled in how peaceful she looked. She was flustered from the exertion, unintentionally causing a look of sex appeal. He eyed her hungrily and wanted to desperately reach down to capture her lips, but he did not want to move her. She should get as much sleep as she could so she'd get better. Besides, she probably wouldn't be able to come to him that night if she was sick.

He shook his head. She's sick. Stop thinking like that. It wasn't like he needed her every night; she was worth more than sex. He loved her. He blinked at himself; did he just use the 'L' word? He shrugged. Oddly enough, it didn't bother him. He was more than happy to admit it at the time – it made him seem less like a pervert. His thoughts were then focused on the way her breasts were pushed up against him, and their movement as she breathed. Another shake of the head. No, stop.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there. He gently moved her off of him and positioned her on the bed comfortably, getting up from his spot. He moved to the door, glancing back at her one more time, and then sighed, going back to his room.

SNTT

Robin woke, his eyes lingering to the door. She was standing there. Standing there with that same smile. He sat up slowly, his eyes fixed on her form as she began to move toward him. "Star. Are you feeling better?"

She just smiled at him and climbed on the bed, pushing him back down. "Silence. I want you."

He had slept unclothed that night, his door locked tight. He wasn't surprised that she had gotten in, and that's precisely why he left his clothes off – it seemed a waste of time to pull them off.

She bent down and kiss the left side of his jaw, leaning herself down on top of him. She had pulled the covers completely off of him, revealing him to her, and her hand snaked down his body until she had a tight grip on him.

He moaned loudly as he gripped onto her backside, pulling him to her. She had one a nice bra and panty set, but all he could think about was getting her out of it. He allowed her to torment him with her hand, the other one in his hair as she kissed him, and he squeezed her backside hard. The sound of pleasure that came from her mouth excited him more. He moved his hands to the clasp of her bra and did it single-handedly, taking her hands away from him to be able to take it off. He quickly flipped her so he could rest in between her thighs, his hands trailing up her body and to her breasts.

She moaned as he covered one peak with his mouth, her hands going to his head and her legs wrapping around his hips. She pushed herself against him, her back arching in pleasure. "Mm, take me Richard…"

He didn't need to be told twice. He kissed down her body until he reached her underwear and sat back up. He moved himself to one side of her so he could pull her underwear down and throw it to the side, positioning himself back in between her thighs. He took hold of her legs and propped them so her knees were bent and he was holding them up. He moved forward and pushed himself into her, moaning at the cry of pleasure that fell from her mouth.

"Oh! Oh Dick." She gripped the sheets and closed her eyes in pleasure, allowing him to wrap her legs around his back.

He pushed farther into her, feeling himself getting close to the edge. He needed to feel it, loved that it was her that was causing it. He opened his eyes partly and glanced down at her. God, she was beautiful. Her body glistened with sweat as he went harder, her head tilting back as she let out high-pitched moans.

He forced her up on his lap, her arms going above her head as her hands searched for more sheets to grip. A few more thrusts and he spilled into her, letting out a low-pitched moan as his eyes shut in pleasure. He allowed her to drop from him, breathing heavily. He let himself fall to the side and onto his back as he tried to catch his breath.

She pulled her torso onto his chest, smiling down at him. "You are beautiful."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a shaky smile as he continued to try and calm himself down. He chuckled. "Me? Nuh-uh; you."

She giggled and propped her chin on his chest, her fiery eyes boring into his. "I love you, Dick."

He smiled at her. "I love you too." He closed his eyes and breathed out, letting his body relax beneath her.

She kissed his chest and closed her eyes. "We shall be so happy together."

* * *

><p><strong>Things are gettin' creepy up in the Tower. Uh oh. <strong>

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here ya'll go, next chapter. Explanations (kind of) at the end.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Titans – minus Starfire – were on the couch, casually watching television. Robin had explained to them that Starfire had the flu, and that he had made her take the day off and get rest. This was true, minus the flu part. He let <em>her<em> believe she had the flu, but he knew it was something else.

After what she said to him, it had to be something else.

It came as a surprise when the alarm rang. It seemed like they hadn't had much crime, disregarding recurring, easily taken down villains. He had to say that he was relieved and excited; anything to take his mind off of this whole debacle. He could really use some kicking ass right now.

He sprung from the couch and hurried over to the alarm console, finding the coordinates. "New guy. Calls himself Adam's Apple." He had to snort at that one. "All right Titans, head out." He was happy to see that Starfire did not surface, though this was most likely because he disarmed the alarm in her room. She needed rest. He would leave a note for her in case she wondered where they went.

Everyone rushed to the door and to the T-Car; it seemed like _everyone_ was looking forward to the fight, though more out of boredom than anything. He was the only one with a real problem. No one could know about it. The ride was quick, as always when going to a fight. Robin hadn't even thought of his R-Cycle until he was already at the scene, and by then his thoughts were instantly preoccupied by this new villain.

To everyone's chagrin, the man was dressed sparsely, a brown loin cloth covering him. They all had to shudder. Robin pointed to the man, taking his usual stance. "Titans, go!"

Raven and Beast Boy took to the right, Cyborg to the left. Robin calculated between them, looking on to see the damage the guy was doing in the first place. There were knocked out civilians all around him, all looking pale. He looked at the man, noticing the odd color of his eyes – a redish-blue – and the sparks of power that seemed to leak from his fingertips. Whatever it was, it seemed to be casting sleeping spells, and he caught it heading toward Beast Boy and Raven. His eyes widened and he turned to them. "Beast Boy, Raven, clear!"

They looked ahead and narrowly missed the soft beam, the villain narrowing his eyes in annoyance. Robin growled and decided to charge the man. He needed to fight.

The odd thing was, the moment Robin was with a foot of the man, he instantly backed away as if he was being burned. The man's eyes showed fear and intimidation. Robin's brow furrowed as he began to follow the man cowering away from him. Everyone else looked as well, all perplexed.

The man put his hands out in front of him. "Please, go! I'll stop! Go!"

Robin's forehead creased and he pulled out handcuffs. "Put your hands behind your back."

The man did as told, but wouldn't take his eyes off of Robin. He shied away from him again when he went to put the handcuffs on. "Have someone else do it. Please."

Robin was beginning to get frustrated now. He grabbed the man's hands and cuffed them, ignoring the fearful cry he gave. "What's your problem?"

Adam's Apple simply whimpered, closing his eyes and shaking.

The others looked at the villain, similarly perplexed. Cyborg went over to Robin, eyeing the man. "What's his problem?"

Robin shook his head with a shrug. "I have no idea. It's like he's afraid of me." He stilled. Could it have to do with Starfire? No, that didn't make any sense.

Beast Boy glanced between them all, daring to speak. "Maybe he's afraid of your costume."

Robin growled and turned toward him, making the boy laugh sheepishly and hide behind Raven. She raised an eyebrow at him and pulled him out, pushing him in front of Robin. "You deserve what he dishes. I'm not a human shield."

He whined and looked at Robin with puppy-dog eyes. In any other situation Robin would have already been chasing Beast Boy in a fit of anger, but right now he was too focused on the terrified criminal in front of him. He locked gazes with the criminal and narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "Tell me what the problem is." In truth, he was afraid to hear whatever it was. The last thing he wanted was for any secrets to be revealed, even though he knew this was irrational. There was no way this villain could sense anything, because they weren't dreams. They were real. He shook his head, forcing himself to keep away from the topic.

The villain peered up at him, still shaking. "You. You're…"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The man shook his head and looked away.

Robin sighed and turned to the rest. "One of you take him to jail. I'll go get a file ready for him back at the tower. Schedule a session for another day when he's not so…" He gestured toward him with a strange look. It would be better to talk to him when he was calm, given that he would still be calm the next time he came around.

He turned away and began to walk over to the car, suddenly becoming very aware of forgetting his R-Cycle. He was pissed at himself for that. He needed to get out of there.

Raven glanced from him to the criminal. "I'll fly him over. You guys go home, I'll meet you there."

Robin nodded toward her. "Thanks." He turned to the others. "Let's go."

Cyborg nodded, studying him as he got into the car. He and Beast Boy shared a glance, and then shrugged. It wasn't exactly the first time a criminal showed fear at the Caped Crusader's protégé. Just…not to such an extent.

As the T-Car began its way back, Robin stayed silent, keeping his gaze out the window. He wanted to get back and think. Just think. He just had to treat this whole scenario like a puzzle, and put the pieces together. He was usually so good at that, so what makes this different. Why can't he figure it out?

Because Starfire had always done that to him. She had always turned him into a babbling idiot, and would completely fill his thoughts. Whatever she was doing now, well, it just tenfolded it. Again, he didn't care. It was one scenario that he was okay with not having the answers. Well, at least up until that night, and now her sickness. What the hell was going on? He sighed and watched as the T-Car was pulled into the garage. He was out of it as soon as Cyborg put it in park.

Cyborg's eyebrows rose. "Man, slow down."

He didn't pay attention, just continued out. He needed to sort things through, and quickly. He wondered if he should go to Starfire's room and maybe try and talk to her about it, to see why she was doing this. He shook his head. She would just act confused again, or act like she had before. With that crazed smile. It made him shudder; with fear or pleasure, he was not sure.

"Robin?"

He turned around quickly, coming face to face with Raven. He calmed and crossed his arms. "Yeah?"

She kept her face straight, her eyes boring into his. "Can I talk to you?"

He nodded for her to continue.

She rolled her eyes. "Alone. Come." She began to walk down the hall toward her room.

Robin stood in place, not sure what to do. He wasn't about to tell her anything, no. Starfire wouldn't want that. It was their secret, not anyone else's. But Raven could be trusted, couldn't she? His eyes narrowed. She had really been on him lately. She had to know something. He shook his head and followed her down the hall and into her room, going to the wall by the door, leaning against it. He waited for her to face him, and raised an eyebrow. "What did you need?"

She studied him. "I wanted to do a scan on you."

His brow furrowed. "…What kind of scan?"

She sighed. "A psychological scan. Just a check."

He stared at her, not sure what to say. What would that reveal? After a while, he figured it wouldn't hurt.

_No!_

He startled. Star? It was her.

_Do not say a word, Dick. Do not let her touch you._

He wanted to look around to find the source of the voice, but didn't want to risk Raven having even more of a reason to check his psyche. He looked at her with a stern expression. "I'm fine. Look, I need to go deal with Adam Apple's crime file, so I'll see you later." He began to walk toward the door.

Raven reached out and grabbed his arm. "Robin. Sit down and let me to a check up." Her eyes seemed hard, but there was an undercurrent of worry.

He shook his head and pulled his arm away. "I'm fine Raven. I need to go." He left the room, moving rapidly down the hall and to the evidence room.

SNTT

Raven sat in her room. It was late at night, or more so early morning, and she was certain that everyone was asleep. Robin had been blocking his mind from her, and now that he was asleep and his defenses were down, she could have a better chance of checking. Since he wasn't right next to her it would be harder to get a lock on his mind, but it would have to suffice. She closed her eyes and crossed her legs. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" She wasn't able to go all the way into his mind, considering he still had defenses up, they were just weakened, so she had to do with simple sense.

There was an odd feeling. A bad one. Her forehead creased as she concentrated harder. She just had to go a little deeper and she would be there. She felt it, and it seemed familiar. It was…

Her eyes popped open. "Oh Azar."

Robin woke, feeling like he heard Raven's voice. He sat up, looking around. There was no one. He scratched his head and yawned.

"Dick!"

He turned toward the door, his eyes wide. Starfire stood there, frantic. He stood up and made his way over to her, taking hold of her hands. "What's wrong?"

She glanced toward the door, and then back at him. "It is Raven. She is trying to hurt me. Please, help." Her scared eyes searched his, begging him silently.

His brow furrowed. "Star, Raven would never hur-"

"_No!_"

Robin jumped in surprise. She sounded so…fierce. Was she telling the truth? He sighed and opened his door, letting go of her hands and grabbing only one to hold, moving out. "C'mon, let's go check this out."

She nodded and gripped onto him tightly.

They crept down the hall toward her room, and before they could reach it her door had already slid open. She was about to step out into the hall, and her eyes widened to see Robin standing there. "Robin, I was just going to see you. There's something-"

"Were you trying to hurt Starfire?" His eyes narrowed.

She narrowed her eyes right back. "What?"

He growled. "She says you tried to hurt her." He glanced back at Starfire. "Tell her, Star."

She stared at him in shock, and then to the place Starfire apparently was. "Robin, there's-"

"_Dick, please, do the taking care of her. She had said if you found out, she would kill me! Please."_ She tugged on him, tears falling down her cheeks.

Robin looked to her in worry, and then back to Raven. "What the fuck is your problem?"

It was her turn to become agitated. "Robin, calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down!" After he yelled, he glanced around the hall, hoping no one heard him. It seemed not. He barged into her room, going all the way to the far wall.

She turned to him and allowed the door to shut, her eyes blazing. "Robin, you need to calm down right now. I'm not going to fight with you over this; you need to understand-"

"I don't need to understand anything." He glared at her. "I want to fucking know why you're trying to hurt Starfire."

She growled. "I'm _not_ trying to hurt her. Listen-"

"_X'hal Richard, make her stop!_" The tears came heavier out of Starfire's eyes, fear written on her face. "_She is hurting me. Please, make her stop!_" She closed her eyes in pain.

Robin whipped his head to Raven, his eyes holding an immense amount of fury. No more thinking. He needed to protect Starfire. "Leave her the fuck alone." He charged at her.

She moved just in time, letting out a puff of air in agitation. "Robin, you need to stop. Don't make me hurt you."

He snarled and jumped at her again. "Not until you leave her alone!"

She grabbed him with her magic, holding him upside down. "Get a hold of yourself! You don't know what's going on, therefore let me expl-"

"You're not explaining anything!" He tried to swing his way out of her power's clutches, failing. He looked to Starfire, who was looking toward the window. He turned. There was a large vase, a hefty weapon. Some sort of magic vase? Probably just decoration.

Either way, it was a weapon, and it was in reach. He decided to act calm and sighed. "Fine. I'm listening."

She nodded. "Good. Now," she turned to grab one of her old books to help present her case. Suddenly, she seemed to feel dizzy.

Starfire was concentrating on her intensely, her eyes narrowed.

Robin grabbed the vase and Raven turned, preparing another wave of power, though much weaker than before. Before she had the chance to make use of it, he had smashed the vase over her head. The clutch she had on him diminished as she fell to the floor. He ran back up to her and knocked her head against the wall with amazing precision for good measure, ensuring a coma.

Starfire smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "My hero." She kissed below his ear.

He shuddered and closed his eyes, gripping onto her. "Anything for you."

SNTT

"Robin!"

Robin roused, his vision temporarily blinded by the sunlight. Once it came into focus, he saw the frantic face of Starfire. It reminded him of the same face she held the night before. "What's wrong Star?"

Her eyes were watering. "It is Raven. She is hurt. Please, you must do the getting up!" She had already pulled him upright before he even had the chance to move, dragging him out of the room.

He stumbled along, exhausted. "Star, slow down." Inside, his confusion turned up. She had begged him to do it. Why was she acting so concerned all of the sudden. He thought it over and smacked his head, disappointed that he didn't see it right away. Their other friends; she had to act for their friends. They couldn't know the truth.

Once in the sickbay, he was met with the somber looks of the boys and the completely still Raven. He kept his gaze on her. "Do you guys know what happened?"

Cyborg shook his head. "No idea. There was nothing; no weapon, no DNA. We've ruled out an accident; Raven's way too careful for something like that." He shook his head.

Beast Boy nodded with a sigh. "And way too super powerful."

Robin nodded slowly, his mind trying to wrap around what Cyborg said. No evidence? The vase wasn't there? He shook it off; he should be happy about that. He turned to Starfire, who had the same worried expression as when she woke him up. Maybe she cleaned it up before the others were up. After all, after they went back to his room to make love, she had mysteriously left, like many times before. He shook his head to himself. He had to keep it a secret. "Maybe she's healing herself. Could have been a spell gone wrong."

Cyborg shook his head. "Naw man, when she heals herself she floats. She's just…out. Comatose."

His eyes narrowed. So she was in a coma. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know guys. Keep on trying to rouse her, or just something. I'll go search for evidence." He glanced at Starfire with a small smile and went to leave the room. Before he left, he hesitated, and then whispered in her ear. "Are you feeling any better?"

She let out a shaky breath. "My illness seems to be the bipolar." She looked out the door and grabbed his hand. "Please, let us go search for the evidence."

He nodded, wishing he didn't have a mask on so he could wink.

SNTT

"Richard, you must wake."

Robin opened his eyes, not at all surprised to hear that soft, welcoming voice. He sat up and looked toward the door, his lover standing there with a smile. She had her hand held out. "Come."

He nodded without a second thought and got up, grabbing hold of her hand. He allowed her to pull him out of the room and down the hall. He soon realized they were heading to the sickbay. His brow furrowed and he turned toward Starfire. "Star, why are we-"

"Shh." She held up a finger to her lips, shushing him. She gave him a soft smile and continued to lead him on in silence. Once they were at the sickbay, she let the door slide open and pulled him through, waiting for the door to close again. She stopped him next to the door and motioned for him to stay.

He watched on in curiosity as she moved slowly and sensually over to Raven's side. His head cocked. His eyes widened as he watched her climb up on the bed next to her and grab onto her neck. He swallowed hard. "Starfire, what are you doing? Don't hur-"

"Shh." Her eyes held that alluring fire again, shushing him immediately. Those eyes, so beautiful. She smiled at him again, but it was different. It was that same demented smile that she wore in the bathroom. The one that made him feel butterflies in his stomach. She turned her eyes back toward Raven and began to lower down near her face, and then farther down until she lingered over her chest, near her heart. One more glance at him, and then she opened her mouth, flying down.

He ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure you all are going "wtf?"<strong>

**Let me clear things up before they're asked. Raven was taken out easily because of that dizzy spell that took a hold of her. It was hard to make Robin do that to her, but all for the cause *sigh***

**As you can see, he's really _really_ messed up at this point. He would never hurt Raven. Ever. I know this. Again, all for the cause. **

**Anyway, read and review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here we are, the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>All of the Titans were back in the sickbay the next day, checking out Raven to see if there was any improvement. When Robin looked upon her, all he could think about was the night before, when he saw Starfire in there…<em>eating<em> her. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw her whole; that would have just been too much. His Star would never do something like that.

Then what was she doing?

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. She had hurt Starfire, that's why he had done this. She was not eaten – he noted how odd that sounded – just in a coma. Not dead. That's all that mattered.

Cyborg hooked up some sort of contraption to her head, setting up a small computer, typing away. He read the results and sighed. "No improvement. In fact, she's worse." He shook his head, his eyes looking down sadly.

Beast Boy glared at him. "You have to do something. There has to be a way to help her."

Cyborg looked up at him, his eyes wide in surprise. "I-I'm sorry B, there's not much I can do right now-"

"Why not!" He stomped his foot on the ground, his face full of anger. "What can't you do anything?"

He sighed, looking at the changeling through solemn eyes. "I…there's not much you can do in this case. I don't know why she didn't go into a healing sleep like when you-" He cut himself off.

Beast Boy pulled a face. "What? When I turned into that big monster? Is that what you're getting at?"

Cyborg shook his head. "C'mon man, you know that's not what I meant." He held his hands out. "Just calm down."

He was breathing heavily, looking at him through a harsh glare. A moment went by and he sighed, his eyes moving to the floor. "Sorry, I just…" He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. Nevermind."

Both boys and Starfire looked at him, surprised. Starfire walked over to him and placed a hand on his arms. "Fear not, I am sure that she shall return to good health. We must hold the faith."

Beast Boy looked up at her, slowly nodding. "Yeah. Faith." He sighed and looked over to the door. "Look, I'm going to just go and-"

"Go ahead." Cyborg glanced at the door. "We'll call if anything changes."

Beast Boy nodded and headed to the door, leaving in silence.

They all stared at the closing door. Cyborg shook his head and looked to Robin. "Man, I never knew…I mean, he would flirt and stuff, but-" He cut himself off with a sigh.

Robin nodded, his gaze still focused on the door. "Yeah. Never saw that coming."

Starfire walked back over to the two, standing close to Robin. "He feels the love for her." She hugged herself. "It is quite the bittersweet."

Robin nodded, gently tugging her closer. "Yeah, it is." He glanced at Raven, and then back to her. "Hey Star, can we talk?" He glanced at Cyborg, who was looking at them. "In private?"

Her brow furrowed but she nodded. "Shall we venture to my quarters?"

He bit his lip, contemplating. "How 'bout the park. The fresh air could probably do us some good." He turned to Cyborg. "Cy, can you-"

"No prob." He motioned toward the door. "You two go. I'll keep an eye out."

He nodded. "Thanks." He grabbed Starfire's hand and gave her a warm smile. "C'mon."

She allowed him to lead her to the door, but turned back to look at Cyborg. "You are the okay with us leaving? I you wish for us to do the sticking around…"

Cyborg shook his head and waved them away. "There isn't much for ya'll to do at this point. It'll probably be easier for me to work on my own, anyway. Go."

She kept her gaze on him, but then nodded, both leaving the room. She sighed and looked down at the ground as she and Robin made their way to the garage.

Robin turned to her, his eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her head cocked. "…Our friend is hurt."

He nodded slowly, but he had a look of disbelief. "Riight. I'm sure you're just so upset about that." He chuckled.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, glaring. "Why do you find this humorous, Robin?" She crossed her arms.

He stopped and looked at her. "Because you-" Ah. She was playing games again. It was daylight. He shook his head with a smile; of course, how could he forget. "Sorry. I guess it's just kinda taking a toll. C'mon." He held out his hand for her to take again.

She studied him, her face still grim. She sighed and grabbed hold of his hand, continuing their journey. "Many apologies. I realize this pains you as well." She tried to smile at him.

He nodded. Yep. Pain. He was sure she was feeling it. He wanted to laugh at her for her attempts at acting so solemn, but thought against it. Daylight.

The journey to the park was fast and quiet, both agreeing the R-Cycle would be a nice choice. She was quite happy for him to offer, always wanting to have the excuse to hold onto him tight. He put his helmet in the compartment in the back of the bike, smiling at her. "C'mon, let's take a stroll." He grabbed her hand.

She gave him a half-hearted smile and walked into the entrance of the park. She was surprised when he did not let go of her hand due to being in public. In fact, it was only days ago when she was surprised he would hold her hand at all. She glanced around them, seeing people stare as they passed, some turning to their companion(s) to speak. She had heard a few 'what a cute couple's and mumbles of surprise, though more at it actually happening than the fact they had feelings for each other. It seemed that _everyone_, including civilians, had noticed their feelings for each other far before their current status.

"So, what exactly were you doing last night?"

Her head snapped to Robin, brow furrowed. "Um…what?"

He looked apologetic. "Sorry; I know you don't like it when I bring this stuff up during the day, but curiosity is getting the better of me. What were you doing in the infirmary?"

She shook her head at him in confusion. "I…was not in the infirmary last night, Robin."

He shook his head with a smile. "All right, I get it. We'll talk about it tonight." He would have asked if she was coming to his room that night, but she had already denied her doings the night before. He knew she would act as though she had never gone to his room. He sighed.

She turned away, but kept her gaze on him from the corner of her eye. She shook her head and closed her eyes briefly, shrugging it off. She glanced around at the trees. "I believe the autumn is coming."

He glanced at the trees too. "Yep." Silence came.

She glanced at him. "Do you believe Raven shall get better? I am most worried."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You are?" He shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know."

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You seem…much too indifferent. Please Robin, what is wrong with you? You have been acting quite strange lately."

He looked at her in disbelief. Fine, just play along. "Sorry." They continued down the path in silence. He looked at her. "I'm glad we're spending this time together, you know. It's nice."

She nodded slowly. "Yes. It is quite nice." She sighed. His behavior was still worrying her, and she could not deny that it somewhat frightened her. She shivered. "May we please go back to our home? I am feeling the worry for Cyborg."

His forehead creased. "He said he'd work better without us in there."

She shook her head. "I believe he only said that to make us feel better about leaving. Please, I wish to go back."

He regarded her, but nodded his head. "All right. Come on." He tugged her back the way they came, still semi-confused. They had just gotten there; had he said something wrong? Maybe she was angry that he brought up the night before. He hoped she wasn't mad; he would hate it if she was upset with him. He had to think of something. He turned to her and kissed her temple. "Don't be mad."

She tensed, surprised. She looked up at him, extremely confused by his action and his choice of words. "…Why would I be the mad?"

He glanced at her. Maybe she wasn't…or she was just playing again. He shook his head. "Nevermind." He grabbed his helmet and turned the engine on, motioning for her to get on behind him.

She nodded and brought her leg over the seat, hugging him from behind and closing her eyes. She took a breath and relaxed against him, trying to receive some form of comfort. At the moment, she wasn't sure she wanted it from Robin. He was always the one she went to for help or when she was upset, but his actions as of late were confusing and frightening her. She wanted her best friend back – or more so, become her boyfriend, but at a less rapid pace.

Robin reveled in the feel of her pressed against his back so tightly, the way her breasts were squished into his back. He wondered if she was doing it on purpose; he wouldn't be surprised. The ride back was uneventful, unless you count of his thoughts of what to do to her that night. How he wished she wouldn't be so coy in the daytime.

When home, Starfire said that she wanted to go check on Raven again and invited him to come with her. He had thought about it, completely perplexed why she was going so far into the acting. Didn't she know she didn't have to try so hard when it was just him? He knew how she actually felt; there was no reason to pretend for him.

He had kindly declined, telling her to go ahead without him. He was sure she had some reasoning. No reason to question her. He had watched as she walked away, admiring her from behind, but then shook his head. No. Wait until tonight.

"Getting jiggy with the Jumbas, getting jiggy with the Jumbas…"

He turned to the couch, his eyes narrowed in curiosity. He walked closer to the couch and peered over, seeing Beast Boy. "Beast Boy?"

The boy jumped and looked up at him, his eyes wide. He relaxed when he recognized him. "Oh. Hey, dude."

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Beast Boy nodded toward his laptop. "Youtube. Keeping my mind off of things."

Robin nodded and walked around the couch, sitting next to him. "So, what happened…"

Beast Boy sighed and closed the laptop, setting it on the couch next to him. "Yeah…"

He glanced at the boy. "Didn't know how much you cared about her."

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah." He looked away, and then turned back toward him. "Do you think she'll get better?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

Beast Boy's brow furrowed. "Thanks for the help."

Robin let out a breath. "Look, there's not much I can do. We can't stop for this, we have a job."

Beast Boy looked at him incredulously. "Dude, are you serious? What the fuck is your problem?"

He looked at the boy and sighed. He probably shouldn't say that kind of thing in front of him. Besides, if someone acted like that toward Starfire, he'd be pissed too. "I'm sorry. Just…get some rest. Calm yourself down." He went to stand up.

"You know, she said something about you acting strangely before this happened."

He paused and tensed, not sure what to do or say. "Why would she say that?"

He shrugged, his gaze burning into Robin's back. "I dunno. You tell me."

Robin turned around slowly to meet his gaze, noticing how he seemed almost…suspicious. His eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to get at, Beast Boy?"

He shrugged. "Just…you knew she thought something was wrong. It just kinda seems fishy to me, that's all." He braved a glance at his leader.

Robin growled. "Don't tell me you're accusing _me_ of doing this. Is that what you're saying?" His tone was threatening.

He tried to keep his gaze steady. "Don't take it the wrong way, dude. I'm just pointing out facts. Just…if you know something…"

Robin took a deep breath. "You're being a fucking idiot, Beast Boy. Get out of my sight."

Beast Boy sighed. "Dude-"

"Out!" He almost charged at the boy, but thought against it. No reason to give him more proof.

Beast Boy sat there for a minute, studying him. He grabbed his laptop and hurried out of the room, not glancing back.

Robin shook his head, sitting back down on the couch. How dare that little prick accuse him of hurting her?

Oh, wait. He did.

He shook his head. That still gave him no right. She hurt Star. That's all that mattered. She was trying to get rid of her, and she didn't do anything wrong.

"Robin?"

He turned to see Starfire by the door, her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes weary and worried. He looked at her in confusion. "Hey. What's wrong?"

She bit her lip and began to walk toward him, sitting down next to him. "I saw Beast Boy pass, and he seemed most distraught. It worries me."

He kept his gaze on her. No it didn't. She was playing with him. He rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Of course Star. He'll be fine, promise."

She shook her head. "I am not so certain. Things have been…odd. Have you not felt it?" She stared at him with inquiring eyes.

He looked back at her, though his gaze was hidden behind the mask. "Yeah. But who's to say that's bad?"

Her eyes narrowed. "…I do not understand, Robin. I am certain you are not saying this is favor of Raven's state. Correct?"

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Correct. Not talking about that at all."

She nodded slowly and looked away. "Yes. That is what I thought." She took a shaky breath. "I believe I shall venture to my room of slumber."

He watched her leave, shaking his head. She was a damn good actress, that was for sure. He chuckled, getting up from the couch and going back to the kitchen.

SNTT

"Dick, I have something to show you."

He opened his eyes, seeing the smiling face of Starfire. He smiled back and sat up. "Do you now?"

She nodded happily. "Yes. Please, come." She turned.

He grabbed her hands gently before she began to walk, causing her to turn back toward him. "Why were you being so weird earlier?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Come."

He sighed. He knew he wouldn't have gotten an answer. Oh well, might as well follow her. She had something to show him, after all.

She gave him a sultry smile and turned, swishing her hips as she made her way to the door, opening it and walking through. "Go to Beast Boy's room."

He nodded and stood quickly, throwing on a pair of pajama pants. He hurried out the door, and noticed that she had already vanished. That girl was fast. He began his journey down toward Beast Boy's room, seeing the door open.

She was in there, sitting on the bed next to him, stroking his chest. Her hand seemed to dip lower, fingering the hem of his pants.

Robin watched her in confusion, but for some reason didn't feel mad, or betrayed. It was as if…there was another agenda. She didn't mean to give him the pleasure that she gave Robin. She was doing this for another reason, using her body on his for something bad. This made him feel giddy, despite the fact that she would be giving herself to the changeling. He just wanted him hurt. Make him pay. Make him pay for accusing him like that, despite the truth in it.

Starfire looked toward him with a smile, her eyes wild with that wonderful fire, as she descended down upon the boy. She leaned down to kiss his neck, gently sucking, and trailed her hands down inside his pants.

Again, Robin felt nothing. No betrayal. No disgust. She was not doing this to pleasure the boy; she would never give any man what she reserved for him. He knew this.

She pulled her nightgown up and over her head, throwing it over to Robin to catch. He caught it easily, fingering the silky fabric as he took in her naked form once again, just like all the times before. Beast Boy wouldn't open his eyes; he wouldn't have the privilege of seeing her beauty. Good. That would make this wrong. But it wasn't wrong because he would not see, and Starfire would not let him touch like she let Robin touch her. _She_ would be the one doing all of the touching. He doubted if she would even let him wake. His mind tried to wrap around the idea of not being able to wake him up during this, but for some reason it seemed all too possible. No reason to question it.

She went to straddle him and pulled down his pants, her eyes focused on Robin. She licked her lips, his eyes only focused on her. He refused to look down; that would be too weird. He needed to focus on her. As she took him, he couldn't help but notice how she seemed to glow with energy, her lustful eyes never leaving his. He also couldn't help but look down at the boy's face, seeing how he seemed to become weary in his sleep. He didn't look to be enjoying anything at all; quite the opposite by the looks of it. Good.

All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and pull her back into his room, having her properly. Making her forget about the way she touched Beast Boy and fill her mind with him. Thankfully, soon she was done and stepping away from the bed, walking over to him. She sauntered up to him and pressed her body against his, one leg in between his. He gripped her to him and kissed her. "You're mine."

She smiled and kissed him deeply, then let go and pressed her forehead against his. "Of course. Now, let us leave. I am feeling the hot for you."

He nodded and gripped her to him, disregarding the nightgown as he picked her up meaning to bring her to his room. She was _his_. She would always be his, and she knew it. He was hers just as much, maybe even more so. She stopped him by forcing herself down, causing him confusion.

She pressed her body against the wall, beckoning him forward. "Here. I wish to have you here."

He glanced around, and then back to her. "What if one of the others-"

"There is only Cyborg, and his powercell will not allow him to wake. You know this; only the alarm will do that. Now _take me._"

He didn't have to be told twice. She was right. They wouldn't be caught, and honestly, he didn't care either way. Then, they would know that she was all his. He gripped her and squeezed her breasts, pushing himself against her. He kissed her, biting her lower lip, and then made his way down her jaw and to her neck, sucking and nipping.

She moaned and thrust his pants down, jumping to wrap her legs around his waist. "Now. Take me now." She pressed herself fully against him, aligning with him.

He took the plunge and pinned her against the wall, pushing into her. She let out a loud moan – he didn't care if anyone heard, though he knew no one did – and he pushed harder.

"Mm, more…"

He pushed harder, loving the way she felt on him. So warm. He couldn't get enough of her. "You're mine."

She smiled against him and gripped him tighter. Her breathing was increasing rapidly as he continued, giving out vocal gasps.

He came quickly, pushing her harder against the wall as she buried her face in his shoulder, a muffled scream coming out. He collapsed against her, gripping her tightly around the waist as she got down from him.

She gently nibbled on his earlobe, and then kissed beneath it. "Come. You must sleep." She began to drag him down the hall and back to his room, making him forget about his pants that were crumpled in the middle of the hallway by her nightgown.

Yes. Let them know.

He stumbled into his room and onto his bed, keeping his hold on her so she toppled down on top of him. "Stay with me."

She giggled and sat up, kissing him softly. "I must go to my own bed. They must not suspect anything. I shall pick up our clothing as well." She got up off of the bed. "Sleep now."

He nodded and closed his eyes, sleep coming remarkably fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. The end's a bit messed up. <strong>

**Anyway, "Getting Jiggy with the Jumbas" belongs to youtube's kevjumba. **

**Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry for not getting a chapter up last night, but...**

**I don't have an excuse. I really tried writing it, I did, but my music distracted me. Sorry. **

**Oh! There is a surprise in the end A/N. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin woke up to his empty room – much to his chagrin – and stretched with a yawn. He was feeling even more fatigued than before, but he opted to ignore it. As he was getting dressed, his thoughts went to Starfire and the night before. He had all but pushed aside what she had done in Beast Boy's room, and focused on how fucking hot she was pressed against that wall. He shivered with pleasure at the thought. He wondered what she was doing today.<p>

There was a knock at his door. "_Robin?_"

He grinned. Talk about good timing. "Just a sec, Star!" He made his way over to the door after he pulled on his shirt and fastened his belt. He pressed the button and let the door slide open, seeing her standing there. For some reason her face was set grim. He raised an eyebrow. "Raven get worse?"

She sighed and shook her head. "That is not it. Beast Boy is currently in the infirmary, unconscious."

His eyebrows rose. Well then. "Oh?"

She nodded and looked down at the floor. "We are not sure the cause; there is no physical damage. He just seems…lacking of energy. We are not sure what to do." She shook her head and looked away.

He nodded slowly, and he wondered exactly what she did to him. He knew there was no point in asking; she would just act like she didn't know what he was talking about. He nodded toward the way of the infirmary. "Let's go check it out." Maybe she'd at least hint if they went up there.

She nodded and followed him out, hugging herself. "X'hal, what is happening?" She sighed.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know." He almost added a 'you tell me', but decided against it.

They were quiet the rest of the way up, Robin lost in thought. What exactly was her plan? First Raven – though that was done by him, but coached by her – and now Beast Boy. He knew the extent of Raven's injuries, but what about Beast Boy's? He sighed, curiosity getting the better of him, even though he knew that she wouldn't answer anything. He cleared his throat. "Hey Star? When we're done up there, can we go to your room a talk for a minute?"

She tensed slightly. She knew she cared for him, she really did, but he had been…_scaring_ her lately. The way he acted, it was not normal. She took a shuddery breath; he hadn't been normal for a while now. It did nothing for her nerves. She swallowed and turned to him. "Of course."

They made it up to the infirmary, Cyborg studying Beast Boy with narrowed eyes. He glanced up, his eyebrows raised. "Can't figure out what's wrong with him. His vitals are fine, everything's normal. It's like he's…out of energy. I don't know." He sighed and shook his head.

Starfire took a shaky breath and clasped her hands against her chest. "X'hal, please help our friends." Her eyes were closed.

Robin studied her out of the corner of his eye. She was going as far as praying? He turned to Cyborg. "You're sure there's nothing?"

He rubbed a hand over his face and nodded. "Nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing."

Robin nodded once, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "How about you go rest, Cyborg. You've done enough."

He looked at Robin with a somber and tired expression, but nodded. "Yeah, all right. Tell me if anything changes."

Robin nodded and watched him leave, the door closing behind him. Now it was just him and Starfire, not including the other two. He glanced at her. "Wanna go to your room now?"

She looked at their friends. "May we converse in here? I believe we should stay here, in the case that there are any changes. Cyborg has asked us."

He nodded. "I just have a question, really."

Her eyebrows rose. "Please, what is it?"

He walked over to a chair and sat down, motioning for her to take the one next to him. She shuffled over and sat next to him, keeping her gaze focused on her face. She hugged herself, leaning forward, waiting patiently for his question.

He sighed and relaxed back, his arms loosely crossed as he looked at her. His chin was slightly raised as he studied her face – every feature. He started out trying to read her; to see if she showed _any_ recognition of the doings here. But as it would be, he ended up focused on her features themselves, especially those eyes. Those luscious lips, used in many ways. The way they felt on his lips and the way they felt when they smoothed over his-

He cut that thought off.

"Robin?"

He blinked and looked to her. Right. Question. "Sorry, spaced out. You know…just getting up and stuff." He inwardly rolled his eyes at his excuse. "Just…what's your plan?"

Her forehead creased as her eyes roamed about his face. "…I do not believe I understand your question."

He sighed. He didn't even know why he tried. "Listen, I know you don't like to talk about this during the day, but I'm damn curious. What's the plan? Is Cyborg next?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you…you believe _I_ did this?"

His eyes shifted. "Uh…" Well, they were in a room with two of their friends. They weren't exactly able to respond, so why was she still acting?

She glared at him. "What would make you believe that I did this?"

He scratched the back of his head. Obviously she wasn't going to take the bait. He sighed and looked down. "Sorry. I guess I'm just stressed because of the whole situation. I know you didn't do it." Might as well feign innocence.

She nodded. "It is the all right. I believe we are all weary at the moment." She sighed and closed her eyes.

He grabbed hold of her upper arm and pulled her to him, making it so she was leaning against him. He was happy when she allowed this, even after his little comment. But she was right, they were all weary. "I'm really sorry, Star. I don't know why I said that."

She simply nodded. He vaguely wondered if she was falling asleep.

She began to nod off, but jumped back up. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked to the door. "Many apologies; I had woken up in the early morning, and I believe my sickness is still present." She turned to him. "Would you do the minding if I went to my room of slumber?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. Go ahead Star."

She smiled tiredly and nodded, standing up. "I shall see you later." She yawned and walked out the door, it closing behind her.

He kept his gaze on the door, lost in thought. Did she want him to follow? Was it an invitation; a subtle one, but it wouldn't surprise him. He sighed and stood up, lingering in the room. Maybe just give her a couple minutes and then see if she's asleep or waiting. He walked over to Beast Boy's bed and looked down upon the boy. His green skin was pale, his eyes shut loosely. He almost appeared dead, if Robin didn't know any better. This is why it caused him such surprise when his eyes flew open, a smile on his face.

He lifted his head and turned to Robin. "You're letting her fucking do this to us. You're sick."

Robin's eyes were impossibly wide, his heart still beating fast as Beast Boy collapsed back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and got up from the floor, running out of the room. On the way out, he ran into Cyborg, stumbling to the ground.

Cyborg looked down at him, an eyebrow raised. "What's the rush?"

Robin looked up to him, trying to calm his breathing. His mind came up blank for excuses, so he decided to go another route. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "Went to go get some food. Now, what's your deal?"

His eyes narrowed behind his mask in thought. For once in his life, he couldn't think up _anything_. "Just going to check on Starfire. She looked really sick and I was worried."

Cyborg kept his gaze on him, calculating. He nodded. "A'ight. She's been pretty sick lately, wonder what's up with that." He winked. "Now go take care of yer girl."

He glared at him as he got up. "Just go get your food." He continued down the hall without a glance back, though he could hear some snickers. He was going at a much slower pace, actually planning to go to her room. He made it to her door and punched in the code, seeing her lying down and facing away from him on the bed as it slid open. He sighed as he looked at her, hesitant to go over. He decided to go around to be able to face her.

Her eyes were closed and features relaxed as he heard her slow, even breaths. Her bottom arm was under her head and bent at the elbow, making a makeshift pillow. She was beautiful. Her hair was falling over her shoulder, framing her face, while the rest was spread out over the arm supporting her head.

She looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her, but he just couldn't help himself. He gently stroked her face. "Star?"

Her eyes slowly opened and she took a long breath in through her nose. She raised her head and used the arm she was resting on to prop her up by the elbow. "Robin? What is it that you require?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She nodded and rested back down on her arm, staring up at him. "I am just feeling the queasy, but I shall be all right."

He studied her, and then moved to the bed. He crawled over her and relaxed back against the headboard, pulling her head into his lap.

Starfire tensed, looking up at him with wide eyes. She didn't exactly see it as unpleasant, but much unexpected. Then again, many of the things he has been doing lately have been out of the norm. She was too tired to question anymore, so she simply let her eyes shut and relaxed down into him.

In Robin's mind, this meant something completely different. The way she was placed just screamed sexual desire. She was positioned in the middle of his lap, snuggling into him. He fought back a groan. He looked down a few minutes later. "Star?" No answer. He nodded to himself – she was asleep. He gently moved, keeping her still with his hand, and worked carefully to pull the covers down and on top of them, lying flat against the pillows so she moved up against his chest. He smiled when she wrapped her arms around his waist in her sleep, and let his eyes flutter closed.

"Dick?"

He opened his eyes, seeing Starfire awake and staring up at him. "Hey. Thought you were asleep."

She smiled at him. "I was." She ran her hands up his back and around to the front, stroking his chest. "I dreamt of you."

He raised an eyebrow with a grin. "What about?"

She bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes. "Perhaps I shall show you." She crawled up his body and aligned herself with him, wrapping her leg around his to half-straddle him. She began to kiss his jaw-line, sucking gently at spots.

He moaned and gripped her around the waist, pushing her chest against his. He pulled her head aside so he had access to her neck, her purring as he nipped and licked.

She brought her head back up and pushed him down. "Close your eyes…"

He smiled and did as told, leaning back to enjoy the sensations. Funny thing was, none came.

"Robin?"

He opened his eyes back up, Starfire still lying on top of him as she was when they went to sleep.

She cocked her head. "Did you fall asleep in here as well? I apologize. I did not wish to make you stay."

He blinked. "Uh, no, it's fine. I don't mind."

She nodded, and then her face twisted. She shot up and flew out of the room.

"Star!" Robin jumped up and out of the bed, following her down the hall. As soon as he heard gagging, he knew where to go. He walked into the bathroom, leaning down next to her to rub her back.

She groaned as she flushed the toilet and leaned back, Robin catching her so she didn't fall back and onto the floor. She closed her eyes and swallowed. "I do not enjoy this."

He nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." This had to be somewhat his fault, after all.

She shook her head. "It is fine. It is not your fault." She smiled tiredly up at him.

He nodded silently and stroked her hair. He bit the inside of his lip. "Hey Star?"

She looked up at him and 'hmm'ed.

He looked forward, and then back down at her. "Do you…do you know why you're so sick?"

She studied him. "…The symptoms seem familiar, but there is no possibility for _that_ to be it."

He raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is _that_?"

She chewed on her lip and looked to the side. "You will find it silly that the idea had even done the crossing of my mind."

He shook his head and stroked her hair. "No I won't. Go ahead."

She sighed and then looked back up at him, smiling sheepishly. "The symptoms are closely related to those of…Oh X'hal, do not laugh…pregnancy."

His breath hitched and his heartbeat increased tenfold. Well, they never did use protection. It was a very good possibility. He nodded slowly. "Oh?"

She blushed. "Please ignore me. That is a false statement."

He nodded again, looking away. He turned back to her. "Are you feeling any better? I'll go get you something if you want."

She closed her eyes. "Perhaps water? It would be most appreciated." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "No problem. Be right back." He had her sit up and lean against the counter, and then walked out. On his way down, he ran into Cyborg again.

He stopped Robin. "How's Star doin'?"

He glanced toward the bathroom. "Sick. I'm going to go get her some water." He went to leave, but Cyborg stopped him again. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Cyborg gave him a look. "Are you all right, man? You've been acting pretty strange lately."

He glared through his mask. Why was it that **everyone** thought that? It was beginning to piss him off. Maybe Cyborg needed to be in the infirmary al-

No. Stop.

He shook his head. "Guess you're just seeing things. Probably just tired from all of the stuff happening." He started to walk again.

"Rob, c'mon."

He just kept on walking. "Starfire's expecting me back. She's sick, remember? I'm not about to make her wait on the cold bathroom floor."

Cyborg stared after him.

SNTT

"Dick, wake up."

His eyes slowly opened, seeing Starfire next to him in his bed. He smiled. "Hey Star. How're ya feeling?"

She smiled and purred. "Wonderful." She nuzzled his neck, making him feel the purrs vibrating through his body.

He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. "I was waiting for you to come."

She kissed him briefly, and then smiled. "I am glad."

He put his hands on her waist and stopped her, his face becoming serious. "Star, why are you sick?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I am not sick."

His forehead creased. "You've been throwing up. What gives?"

She blinked, and then grinned. "We shall be happy together, Richard." She sat up to straddle him, and placed his hand on her lower stomach. "Feel it."

He stared at his hand. There was no way. "Wait…no. You're not pregnant."

She bent down and kissed his cheek, lingering there. "We shall be a happy family, Dick. A very happy family." She moved down and sucked on his jaw, and then kissed her way up to his ear to whisper. "Do you not agree?"

His eyes fluttered shut and he nodded. "Of course." His answer came out breathy.

She brought her face to his and crushed their lips together. She sucked on his lower lip, purring.

He shuddered. Yes, they would be happy; have a happy family. Yes. This is what they wanted. Why did he ever question it?

* * *

><p><strong>Hot, right? That Starfire, I tell ya, she's a master at seducing.<strong>

**Oh, surprise, right.**

**Ready?**

**So, ZombieDick has become tangible. Not the actual thing (I wish), but at least a picture. **

**ht tp : / / buis-a . deviantart . com /#/d492mx0**

**Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here we are, getting even crazier. Crazy is fun. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He felt hands roam over his chest, moving downward and over his stomach, making him smile. "In the morning, Star?"<p>

"Robin!"

His eyes flew open to see Starfire's grip on his arm, shaking him violently. "Whoa, Star! What's wrong?"

Her eyes were wide. "I cannot find Cyborg. I have tried his communicator, but he is not responding. Please, we must locate him!" She continued shaking him.

He grabbed her arm and sat up. "Calm down. Let's go see; I'm sure we'll find him." He wasn't sure. At all. They've all been disappearing so quickly – Starfire took no time – that he wasn't sure at all. He guessed there really wasn't a reason to space out the attacks, since there was no reason to be subtle. They both knew that only he and Starfire were going to know about it. He got out of the bed and ran a hand through his unruly hair, grabbing her hand and leading her out.

They walked down the hall in silence, neither really knowing where to begin. Starfire bit her lip and turned to him. "Perhaps…we shall check his room?"

His brow furrowed. "Uh…sure. I guess." Maybe she had a point though; some sort of clue. Maybe she had a reason for being so coy as well; perhaps she was trying to get him to figure it out for himself. See if _he_ could find Cyborg. They stepped inside of the room and Cyborg went over to his charger console, checking all of the programs. Nothing out of the norm.

Starfire went to his dresser, looking around only slightly, afraid to invade his privacy. She bit her lip and looked at Robin. "Robin, perhaps I should look inside? I do not wish to search through his belongings without permission…" She seemed to be looking to him for guidance.

He glanced over. No, she wouldn't ask unless she didn't want to. She was good with these mind games; almost too good. "Probably not. How about you go check in the infirmary?"

She glanced around once more, and then nodded. "I shall see you momentarily."

He nodded and turned back to the console. He mulled over it. Maybe…maybe she just wanted him to make an excuse. After all, she _did_ leave, no matter if he asked her or not. He wasn't meant to be found; he had to make proof, though. He tapped his finger against the console and searched his mind for any excuse he could come up with. He brightened and went over to his personal computer. He started it up and pulled up Word, "_Hey ya'll, went out to STAR Labs. Sorry for the short notice; it came up too quickly for notice. Be back in a week."_ He had to admit, it was a pretty lame excuse of a letter, but would it matter? She knew what was going on, anyway. He sighed and printed it out, crinkling it slightly to make it appear somewhat older.

He made his way out of the room and toward the common room. He'd call Starfire down; the last thing he wanted to do was go up there. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his communicator, ringing her.

"_Have you located him?_"

He shook his head. "No, but I found a note. Come on down, I'll show it to you." She nodded and cut off feed. He let out a breath and laid his head back, his eyes closing and the note scrunched in his hand.

"Robin?"

He opened his eyes and saw her walk in. He nodded for her to sit next to him. "Found this." He held out the note.

She grabbed the note and read it over, her brow furrowing, and then nodded lightly. "I see…" She seemed to glance at it suspiciously.

He caught this. "I called him too. After a while he picked up; something about it not being permitted."

She studied him, then nodded. "I see." She collapsed on the couch next to him, staring ahead blankly.

He looked over to her. "You all right?"

She gave him a sad smile. "I am just…weary. There has been much happening, and it is the obvious that there is a connection. I am just not sure what."

He nodded slowly. Right, she didn't know. Well played. "Yeah. I don't know, Star. We'll just have to wait and see." He shook his head. No, he was done. No more games. "You can stop pretending."

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

He turned to her with a smile. "Stop. We both know we did this; you had me do it. You knew it was the right choice."

She looked lost and shocked. "Are you saying…you did this?"

He shook his head. "No, _you_ did. Stop denying it. Everyone's gone now, so you don't have to worry about anyone finding out."

She shook her head. "Robin, I do not have the clue of what you are speaking of, and I would appreciate if you would not say such things to me." She poked him in the chest.

He shook his head and exasperation. "Fine, whatever. That doesn't mean we can't be more open about our relationship, though. I enjoy our time in the bedroom, I do, but I'd like _something_ during the day, too. You know?"

She put a hand to her head, shaking her head. "Robin, what are you speaking of? In the bedroom? I do not recall being in a bedroom with you except for when you came to wake me."

He sighed. "Fine, fine."

She regarded him for another minute and then shook her head, standing up. "I am going to my quarters." She left quickly.

He looked after her. Why did he even bother? He shook his head, not understanding why she would act as if nothing was going on, when it was just the two of them. It didn't make sense.

SNTT

Robin was beyond excited when the sun went down, though tonight he was planning on seeking her out. He had gone to his room about an hour earlier, spending the rest of the day with crime reports – ones that were already completed. He changed into a pair of sweats and no shirt, figuring he wouldn't need it anyway. He moved out of his room quickly and made his way down to Starfire's room, a small bounce in his step. He knocked this time, instead of just barging in.

"_One moment, please_."

He jumped on the balls of his feet, listening intently on her moving steps. When the door opened, he smiled and walked through.

She looked over at him, surprised at him just walking in without even an invitation. Even with this, though, she couldn't help but notice his lack of a shirt, his toned muscles revealed to her. She blinked and looked away, eyes moving back up to his face. "Do you require something, Robin?"

He nodded and sat down on her bed. "Yeah. It's about earlier."

She sighed and nodded, staying standing. "What of it?"

He cocked his head. "Aren't you gonna come sit down."

She considered it, and then went over to sit next to him. She looked down, and then glanced over at him. "What do you wish to discuss?"

He shrugged. "Just…why are you still denying it? They're all taken out."

She shook her head and put it in her hands. "Robin, please stop. You do not make the sense."

He looked at her sympathetically and leaned over, bringing her to him. He kissed her temple. "Sorry Star, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

She pulled away and looked at him. "And this. You had just kissed me, Robin! You are acting very strangely." She sighed and looked down. "It is true that we hold the feelings for each other, but you have never…you are not 'good' with the feelings."

He shrugged it off. "Things change and I think you know why." He smirked.

She suddenly stood up and shook her head. "No, Robin. I do not!" Her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears.

His face fell and he stood up. "I'm sorry Star, don't cry. I'll let it go." For now. "C'mere." He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in for a hug.

She let him, too exhausted to fight it. He was the one that she would always go to for comfort, so what was she supposed to do now? She needed him. "I believe we are both the stressed, Robin." She took a few deep breaths and then pulled away, her arms going to her stomach. "And I have not been feeling well lately."

He nodded. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that. How's the baby doing?"

She stared at him in shock. "I do not believe I understand your question."

He motioned toward her stomach. "The baby. How's it doing?"

She shook her head and backed away. "I am…not with child, Robin. I am simply ill." She closed her eyes and brought a hand up to her forehead. "Perhaps I should take you to the infirmary. You have been ill as well." She went over to him and gripped his arm, pulling him to the door.

He tried to pull away. "Starfire, I'm not sick. I'm just asking a question!"

She turned on him, her eyes glowing. "You have just asked me about the _baby_. There is no baby Robin, there is not!" She threw her arms out as she finished her sentence, tears beginning to stream slowly.

He shook his head. "Starfire, stop. It's our baby, don't neglect it. I'll forget about our friends and all that, but not the baby. Don't joke around with that." His expression was stern.

She let out a rueful laugh through her tears. "Robin, I am not with child. Please refrain from saying such things again."

He narrowed his eyes at her. How could he get her to admit it? An idea came to him and he brightened. "I know, I'll go get a test. Shouldn't be too hard to get. Then you'll_ have_ to say it." He grinned.

She hugged herself and shook her head. "You do not need to do that, because I am not pregnant. Now please stop. Please." More tears.

He hurried over to her and hugged her to him without warning. "Star, it's all right." He went to kiss her.

She pushed him away. "Stop!" She took a calming breath and looked back up at him. "Robin, I know that we have the feelings for one another, but I do not believe this is the time for such…X'hal…"

He shook his head. "Star, stop worrying yourself. I'll go get one, no problem."

She stared at him, shaking. He had to have gone mad – he was not making any sense. Perhaps the sleep deprivation was really getting to him; she had seen a documentary on such a thing before, so she knew this would be valid. "If anyone were to see you, they would surely voice it to the public. It is not safe to do, Robin."

He shook his head. "I'm good with disguises. Besides, you know my other identity – not that I could go out like that, either. Even more publicity." He chuckled, and then sobered. "But I'll get it Star. Promise."

She shook her head. "No, no…"

He nodded and hurried by her. "Won't be long." He stopped, turned back, and kissed her quickly. He continued down.

She stared after him, her eyes impossibly wide. Did he just _kiss_ her? And now he was going out to buy her a **pregnancy test**. What was wrong with him? Hot tears began down her face again, and she shuffled back into her room, lying down on the bed. She just needed to block it out for a moment; just needed to rest. She closed her eyes and drew in shaky breaths, wishing for this nightmare to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the Titans are being taken out quickly. This is needed, given the situation (that none of you know). <strong>

**Get ready for more crazy next chapter.**

**Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here we are, getting crazier. Hope you enjoy the craziness. **

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>Robin made his way back to Starfire's room after his trip to the drugstore. It was quite easy to get through with his disguise; civilians could be quite stupid sometimes. Then again, he was trained by Batman. He pushed in the override code and walked in, seeing her asleep. When he noticed the tearstains on her face, he felt sympathetic toward her. Maybe it was the hormones; Tamaraneans were decedents of felines, so perhaps they have traits similar to a human. Then again, how would one know if a cat had hormones? He shook his head, clearing away the thoughts; he was beginning to confuse himself. He walked over to her and kneeled down, touching her face softly. "Star, get up."<p>

She jumped awake, her eyes wide, and scurried away. When she noticed it was him, she relaxed somewhat, but was still weary. "Greetings."

He smiled and climbed on the bed with her, causing her to tense. He cocked his head, but ignored it, keeping the grin on his face. "I bought it." He pulled out the small box.

She looked at it in defeat, fresh tears beginning to fall. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, laying her head down, continuing to stare.

His brow furrowed and he reached out a hand to wipe the tears, noticing her flinch. "Star, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I am not with child, Robin. I am simply ill. Please leave."

He sat back, staring at her. "You are. You told me." He held out the test for her to take.

She pushed his hand away and the tears came faster. She scooted away. "Robin, please stop. Please, please." She let out a sob.

He dropped the test and looked at her sadly. "Hey, what's wrong?" He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She wanted to push him away, but at this point she was just too tired. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she couldn't be upset with him, either. He was her best friend, or maybe more. She didn't know. There was obviously something wrong with him, and she did not know if it was necessarily his fault. Her eyes narrowed. Maybe…maybe if she took the test and it came out negative, she could convince him to leave it alone. Yes, that's what she would do. She raised her head and wiped the tears away, holding out her hand. "Please hand me the test."

He smiled and nodded, letting go of her to lean over and grab the test. He turned to her and held it out proudly. "Here ya go."

She smiled back at him. "I thank you." She stood up slowly and unstably from the bed, heading out the door and to the bathroom. All she could think about was proving him wrong; she _**needed**_ to prove him wrong. She stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, pressing her back against it and sliding down to the floor. She turned the box over and read the directions, and then opened the box, pulling the test out. She sighed and stood up, tossing the box in the trash and walking over to the toilet. She did her business and then set out a piece of toilet paper, setting the test down on it, and then walked back over to the door, sliding down once again. She brought her knees to her chest and stared at the test; she didn't know why she felt nervous. There was no possibility of being pregnant. Though it is often true that there's always that sliver of nervousness, even if a person knows it can't be real. She groaned and buried her head in her knees, closing her eyes. It had only been a few seconds and it already felt like fifteen minutes; thankfully it was only supposed to take three. She looked back up and blew out a breath, looking back at the test.

She chose to simply wait in there the whole time, not wanting to go back in her room with him. She cared for him, she did, but she just couldn't handle it. The talk of pregnancy made this all that much worse. She continued to stare, the minutes ticking by. She wanted to just blank out her mind – make all of the thoughts go away. Make _everything_ go away. When she looked back up, she noticed new colors. It was done. She stood up, remembering the signs of the results, and picked it up.

She fell to the floor and burst into tears. "No no no no." She got up quickly, test thrown to the side, and ran out of the bathroom to go back to her own room. She saw Robin sitting on the bed patiently, and then smile at her when she entered. She pointed in the direction of the bathroom, her face crazed. "Why is the test positive, Robin? There is no possibility!" More tears came, and she turned her finger on him. "Did you…did you do something to me? Please, tell me. Did you?" She was shaking, but had a feeling that there was no possibility that he could have done something. Sure, she caught him in her room before, but she defended herself each time. She never felt odd either, from such things as sedation. No, he couldn't have.

His brow furrowed and he walked over to her, yanking her to him. "Star, it's our baby. We wanted it."

She pushed him away forcefully, causing him to fall back onto the bed, and moved away. "No!" She put her face him her hands, crying into them. She lifted it up and glared at him. "I wish for you to leave, Robin. You must leave." She was shaking, her finger pointing toward the door.

He shook his head and stood up, staying in place this time. "Star, babe, it's all right."

She shook her head. "Do not use the pet names with me. It is not all right, Robin. How am I pregnant?"

He sighed and walked over to her again, her backing away. He furrowed his brow and stopped. "Why are you walking away from me?"

She tried to keep herself still; maybe she should just play along. Make it easier on herself. "I-I do not know. I apologize." She fidgeted in place while watching him walk over to her. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her, fighting back a shudder. She just needed to forget about the pregnancy. Perhaps her body was fooling her.

No.

She wanted to start crying again, but had to stay in character. Appear happy. Find out details later.

He hugged her close, kissing her cheek. "It's all right, Star. It'll be wonderful." He wrapped his fingers in her hair, moving to kiss the top of her head.

She couldn't help the tears; she was scared. "O-of course. Yes." She sniffled.

Robin pulled back, worry written on his face. He wiped the tears away. "Stop crying." He brought his head down and gave her a light kiss. "Be happy."

She tensed when he kissed her. She had always wanted to feel his lips on hers, before this whole mess came. The feel of his arms around her, the soft brush of a kiss lingering on her own lips. Now it just frightened her, no matter how much she wished she could enjoy it.

He pulled her back and smiled, and then played with the hem of her shirt, making her want to pull away. "You know what we haven't done in a couple days?" He began to move his hand under the hem, which was when she decided to push him away.

She crossed her arms around her chest, her eyes narrowed. "I would appreciate it if you would not touch me in such ways, Robin." Her form began to shake again; he was becoming more daring, more forward.

He cocked his head to the side, squinting at her. "Why are you acting so weird?"

She scoffed in exasperation. "You are doing the telling me that _I_ am acting strangely? It is you that is acting strangely, Robin!" She closed her eyes and swallowed. In character; had to stay in character. She opened her eyes again and gave an apologetic smile. "My apologies, Robin. I am experiencing the…hormones?" She bit her lip, praying he'd believe it.

He smiled and waved a hand, brushing it off. "It's no big deal, Star. I understand. Now," He went back over to her and brought her to him, kissing her neck. "Where were we?"

She wanted to cry. Cry and scream and run. She couldn't though, not yet. She buried her face in his neck, trying to block it all out and go into her own little world. It didn't matter either way, though. When she went through her thoughts, they were only of him. She took a shuddery breath. His hands were beginning to roam now, one creeping its way up her back, under her shirt, and the other moving to her hip. She shuddered; she hated how he was touching her, but her body was reacting and she didn't like that. She couldn't stop it, though; it was simple physical need. She concentrated and picked up her head, stopping his hands. She looked up at him through blurry eyes. "Robin, stop. Please." When she noticed his confused expression, she looked to the bed. "I am quite tired. Please allow me to rest."

He cocked his head and gave her a sympathetic look. "Of course. C'mon." He grabbed hold of her hand and headed to the bed, pulling her down on it with him. He brought her on top of him so she was lying on his chest.

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to relax, wanting nothing more than sleep. Her eyes snapped open as he felt his hand creep between them to touch her stomach. She jumped off of him and looked back with wide eyes. "Robin, please stop touching me!"

His brow furrowed. "I was just feeling the baby, Star." He smiled and looked down at her stomach, moving a hand toward it again.

She squeaked and through a starbolt at him, causing him to fly to the other wall from the sheer power of it. She began to cry and ran over to him, scared that she had hurt him. She turned him over and patted his cheek. No response. "Oh Xhal…" She his breathing she knew she had simply knocked him out, which brought her peace, but she didn't want to deal with anymore than she already had to. She picked him up bridal style and laid him on the bed, pulling the covers over. She shook her head and put it in her hands. "X'hal, please aid me in this. Help me." She began to cry again, collapsing on the floor. She lay down and curled her legs up, burying her head in her arms.

She couldn't stay in there with him anymore. No. Could not. She picked herself up with effort and stumbled to the door, her vision blurred by tears, and walked out. She typed another code in her door, locking it from the inside as well. She was the only one that knew the override for that. She ran down the hall and to the dark, empty common room, and slowed down to a walk over to the couch. She fell down onto it and curled up, crying.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Starfire's as confused as all of you. She has no idea what the hell is going on, and now she's obviously having a meltdown. Don't blame her; I'd be having one too.<strong>

**More talk about baby next chapter.**

**Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here we are: the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Oh, and another surprise at the end A/N.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Starfire woke up, her eyes still swollen from the night before. She sat up slowly and wobbled slightly, gripping the couch cushions tightly. She groaned and stood up, looking over toward the door to the hall. She needed to go back in there and talk to him, no matter how weary she was. He was still her best friend, and she still cared about him dearly; her feelings were still strong as well. They could not be just gotten rid of. She didn't want to be rid of them. She sighed and sat back down on the couch. What about the baby? Her stomach dropped at the thought. "My X'hal, what am I going to do?" She hugged her stomach and closed her eyes. She was seventeen years old. She could not have a baby.<p>

How did the baby even get there in the first place? He couldn't have raped her; she would have known. She was more powerful than others gave her credit for. Even if he tried to sedate her, she still would have known; there would have been some sort of sign. Plus, he would never do that to her, even in this state.

Then how is it there?

She simply pushed the thoughts of 'how' in the back of her mind, and focused on the 'what to do' portion. She couldn't keep the baby, but she didn't want to kill it either, no matter how it came about. Perhaps adoption? No, the baby was half Tamaranean; there was no possible way for a civilian to take care of that child. Perhaps back on Tamaran. No, because there would be hype about it being half human. Either way, she couldn't win – plus, Robin was set on having this child. A 'happy family'. She groaned.

There were bangs coming from the hall.

She startled and turned toward the door with wide eyes. The most likely scenario is that he was trying to get through the door, meaning she needed to get over there to calm him down. She stood up quickly and ran through the door – her flight not in commission at the time – to make her way quickly to her room. The pounding was getting louder and louder, making her wince. "One moment, please!" Surprisingly, the pounding stopped. She sighed in relief and stopped at her door, typing in the code quickly to come face to face with Robin.

He smiled at her. "Hey. Locked in your room, heh." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

She smiled uneasily and nodded. "Yes…" Her eyes shifted around, and then looked back at him. "Robin, may we converse about this…child?"

He brightened and nodded. "Yeah, sure!" He grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed, plopping her down. He sat down next to her, extremely close, and grabbed both hands in his own. "What do ya want to talk about?"

She swallowed and looked down at their hands, and then back up at him. She tried to smile. "When did we decide to have this child, Robin?" Start small. Obviously he thought she wanted it too.

He chuckled. "What do you mean? You were the one to want it first, and now I do too. We'd be a great family." He smiled warmly and stroked her hand with his thumb.

She shuddered, but kept the smile up. "And when…was this child created?"

He scoffed. "That's a good question. Which time do you think it was?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She tensed. "I see. I am not certain." She tried to laugh, but it came out strangled.

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug, and then placed a kiss on her head, stroking her hair. "I love you."

Her eyes widened, but she did not pull away. All for the cause. Did he really just tell her that he loved her? After all of the times she had envisioned those words coming from his mouth, it had definitely never been in a situation like this. Her mind went somewhere else; she had completely forgotten about their friends, due to her focus on the baby. She shut her eyes tight and then pulled away, opening them again with a smile once she was completely facing him. "Please, you know what happened to our friends?"

He nodded. "Of course. You do too." He looked toward the door. "Why?"

She began to fidget, looking down at the bedspread. "I…why did we harm them?"

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean? They were holding us back, Star. They were going to split us apart; take the baby away."

She stared at him, trying to think up her next words. The words swirled in her mind; there was something seriously wrong. She wondered if she should go out to find a doctor. She may have some skill with Tamaraneans, but he was a human; most of her methods would break him. She had to think something up – something to save their friends. She brightened when an idea hit her. "I was the one to do the convincing of you to hurt our friends, yes?"

He cocked his head and nodded. "Well…yeah. Because they were holding us back. Why?"

She bit her lip. "Well…perhaps I have done the changing of my mind. I believe that it is imperative that our friends get better so our child will have the 'aunt' and the 'uncles', I believe they are called."

He seemed to think it over, before chuckling. "You told me you might say something like that."

Her forehead creased. "I apologize. Please, why did I tell you this?"

He stared at her, completely serious. "You told me that if you said that, I need to kill them. And fast." He jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room.

Starfire's eyes widened. "Robin, wait!" She ran after him, barely catching a glimpse of him any longer. She swore in Tamaranean under her breath and ran faster, wishing with all her might that she could fly again. Perhaps if she thought of the times they had had before this…or the thought of him sharing his love for her, despite the circumstances…

She lifted an inch off the ground, almost becoming giddy that she had done it. She flew down the hall and up to the infirmary, tackling Robin right before he inched into the room.

He looked at her in shock. "Star, what are you doing?"

She stared down at him; she hadn't thought that far ahead. What was her excuse? She couldn't scold herself for not having something ready, though; she needed to act, and quickly. "I believe I misspoke before. Please, let us leave our friends be." She picked him up off the ground and began to drag him away. She needed to take his mind off of it. "Let us…go back to my sleeping quarters and perhaps speak more about the child." She smiled shakily back at him.

He smiled back and walked in sync with her, keeping her hand in his. "All right; can't get enough of that baby." He tickled her stomach.

She giggled at the sensation, not being able to help it, though inside she was screaming. She wanted _out_. They made it back to her room fairly quickly and walked inside both sitting on the bed. She smiled at him, but stayed silent. What else could she exactly talk about? It had to be something safe, liking clothing or a nursery. Nothing suspicious.

He smiled at her and laid down, dragging her down with him and bringing her in his arms. "So what do you want to talk about?" He kissed her temple.

She shivered; from pleasure or fear, she did not know. Just the feeling of him holding her…it made her happy. It made her forget her problems momentarily, considering it had always been her dream to be held like this by him. When her thoughts came back as to _why_ he was holding her like that, she instantly deflated. Perhaps when (if) he got better, they could do this properly. Kiss and cuddle like a normal couple. That is, if he still held such strong feelings for her after. Even if he did before this whole fiasco, would he still be willing to act as such? She knew how hard he could be on himself. He would lock himself away from her; say that he would just hurt her more. He didn't deserve her.

She sighed.

"Star?"

She looked up at him, realizing that she hadn't answered his question. "Um…I shall have a topic momentarily." She smiled.

He smiled back, but then it turned devious. "Or…" He kissed her softly. "We could do something _before_ we talk some more. Give you some time to think." He moved from under her and then climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply.

She wanted to stop him, but she was just so _tired_. Tired of all of this. She knew it was wrong, but she just wanted it all to go away. She felt hot kissed draw down her neck and a lone hand creep over her breast, and she could feel tears sting her eyes. For a moment she actually thought about simply letting him do it. Let him just take her and be done with it; at least the physical feelings would be nice.

She shook her head at herself. What was she thinking? She pushed him off and stood up. "Not now, Robin." She wiped the small tears that did manage to drop from her eyes.

He looked at her in confusion. "It's been forever since we've been intimate. I miss you."

She wanted to run. She couldn't leave him, though; it wasn't his fault. He was sleep deprived and hallucinating. That was it. He was fine. She forced herself to believe it; all he needed was a check up. She needed to get to a doctor. "I know…but I would first like to go shop for the baby! Perhaps look at clothing items." She feigned a bright smile.

A smile made its way to his face and he nodded. "All right, let's go."

He went to grab her hand and leave, but she pulled him back. "Perhaps…I could go alone? I believe I would like to surprise you with the items I am to buy for our child." She smiled at him.

He studied her and then nodded. "All right, Star. Don't be long, though; just want to keep you safe, ya know? You're here for two now." He winked.

She bit her lip. "Yes. For two." She turned toward the door and began to walk toward it. "I shall be back shortly!"

He smiled and waved. "See you when you get home. Love you."

She paused, chewed her bottom lip, and then turned back to him with a small smile. "I…love you too." She turned back around and hurried away. It felt odd, saying that. Odd, but not unwelcome. She sighed; she just wanted him back to normal. Perhaps she should focus on that, and then once he was in the right mind talk about the child. She was glad her destination was close: she was going to the Titans' trusted doctor. She had already pressed a small blue button on her communicator to signal him.

She flew out of their home and went at a high speed to the office; she was there within a minute, putting her fast flight to use for once. She knocked on the door and heard walking, and then the door opened. She smiled at him. "Hello Dr. Wu."

He nodded at her with a smile. "Starfire! Come on in." He pulled her in and closed the door, nodding for her to sit on one of the chairs.

She did so and smiled. "How are the children?"

He smiled and sat on the chair next to her. "Good, good. Little Jimmy ain't so little anymore." He chuckled.

She giggled. "He is getting older." She sighed. "Perhaps I should tell you the reason for my visit."

He nodded and sat back, bringing on leg up on his other, in a triangle form, and clasped his hands together on top of it. "What's going on?"

She looked at the ground, putting the words together in her head first. She couldn't tell him about the others, no matter how trusted he was; she had to make something up. She thought back to the note 'Cyborg' wrote. Also, nothing about the baby. Surely he'd come to the wrong conclusion and suspect rape. "Robin…is ill. I believe it may be sleep deprivation, but it cannot only be that. I require you to come see him.

His brow furrowed. "Can you tell me some of the occurrences?"

She nodded. "Yes. He has become…the delusional. He has told me that we are very intimate, when we are not. There were other instances, as well. Simple things, but they were things that could not be possible." She couldn't say anymore. Lie, if you have to, but say no more.

He nodded. "I guess I'll have to see for myself first." He furrowed his brow. "I haven't heard anything about your friends. I'm surprised none of them came with you."

She gave him a sad sort of smile. "They are…not present. Cyborg is at the STAR labs for reasons not to be revealed, and Raven and Beast Boy have gone to Azarath. I believe they had the intentions to…do the getting of us together." She blushed.

Dr. Wu laughed and smiled. "Smooth."

She smiled. That was one thing she liked about Dr. Wu; he was very 'cool'. Her face turned serious again. "I apologize, but may we…?"

He nodded with a smile. "Come on, let's go check out the boy wonder." She waved for her to follow, and she obliged quickly. When he went to grab some keys, she stopped him. "We must hurry; perhaps it would be all right if I fly us there?"

He looked a little hesitant at first. "Are you sure? I've never really been flying before…"

She smiled. "I promise I shall go slowly."

He sighed. "All right." He yelped when she picked him up. "All for the cause."

SNTT

"Dick."

Robin turned toward the door, seeing Starfire walk in. He smiled and went over to her, giving her a kiss. "Hey. How was baby shopping?"

She simply smiled and kissed him. "We shall speak of that later." She began to suck on his neck, and kiss her way up to his ear. "I wish to join with you, first."

He shivered in excitement and nodded, picking her up and throwing her on the bed. He grinned and dove on top of her, capturing his mouth with hers. He began to unclothe her quickly, throwing things carelessly around, and moved back to look at her. "God, I've missed you." He went back down, sucking and nipping at the top of her neck.

She moaned his name and moved her hands under his shirt, beginning to lift it off. He lifted as he felt her tug, and she pulled it off all the way, and then moved on to his belt. Once he was simply clad in his pants, she pulled him back on top of her and wrapped her legs around him, bringing her toes in the waistline of his pants, pulling them down and off.

He gripped her close to him, opening her legs wide and settling comfortably in between them. He bent down and gently kissed her stomach. He caught her smile and smiled back, moving so he was sitting again. He brought her legs around his torso and moved forward, instantly letting out a moan. He moved hard, making up for all the time lost. He reveled in her cries of pleasure, and was pushed over the edge quickly. He rolled off of her and collapsed on the bed, smiling when he felt kisses on his chest.

"Dick, look at me."

He opened his eyes to see her climb up him until she was level with him. He smiled. "What?"

She smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. "A bad man is coming soon."

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

Her face instantly grew semi-frightened. "A man. He is coming. He wishes to hurt me; take me away from you." She hugged him closely.

He narrowed his eyes. "That's not gonna happen, Star. I won't let anything happen to you." He tightened his grip around her.

She nodded against him, and then picked up her head. "Then you will do the taking him out for me?"

He smiled and nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Of course."

She kissed him and laid back down, a smile on her face.

SNTT

The doctor and Starfire walked into her room, seeing Robin sitting there. He smiled at Starfire and got up, going to hug her. He kissed her cheek. "Hey there."

She glanced at the doctor, who caught it, and smiled back at Robin. "Greetings." She stepped back and motioned to the doctor. "Robin, this is my friend. He wishes to…do the 'check up' on you. For the sleep deprivation."

He glanced at the Dr. Wu, and then back at Starfire with an odd smile. "Right, okay.

Let's just go sit down." He motioned for the doctor to follow him over to the bed and sat down on it, patting the spot next to him.

Dr. Wu smiled. "Thank you." He went and sat next to Robin, taking out a stethoscope. "Now, I'm just going to take a quick listen at that heart of yours." He put the ear buds in and picked up the end, meaning to set it on his chest. It would be easier without the shirt, but he wasn't going to ask Robin to do anything in his state. He needed to be careful in this particular situation.

Robin smiled and nodded, letting him to it to his heart, waiting for him to become concentrated on that solely. He looked at Starfire and winked, and then reached for a bird-a-rang.

Starfire's eyes widened. "No!" She ran over and knocked the doctor out of the way, Robin's bird-a-rang ending up only cutting the comforter. He growled and looked at Starfire. "Why'd you do that?"

She helped the doctor sit up, and then turned to Robin. "Robin, he is a good man. He only wishes to help." "_No, he is a bad man. Bad._"

He stared at her, confused at the two voices he was hearing at once. He thought it over, and then smiled. Of course; she was acting. She was good at that. "All right, Star."

She studied him. "Remember Robin, he is a good man. I promise." "_Bad man. __**Bad man**_."

He nodded again. "Right."

Starfire looked over to the doctor and noticed him take out a small bottle. She looked at him as he silently worded something, '_sedative_'. She nodded. Good. She moved closer to him and brought her hand behind her back, allowing him to slip it in. "May we try again, Robin?" "_Hurt him, Dick. __**Hurt him**__._"

He nodded with a smile. "Of course." He sat back comfortably and let the doctor take his spot back, ignoring the tear. He took a deep breath and replaced his stethoscope. "All right, let's try this again." He smiled at Robin.

Robin nodded. "Yep, let's try again." The sound of a bird-a-rang opening.

Starfire dove forward and grabbed Robin around the chest, injecting the sedative in the vein in his neck. She kept a strong hold on him as he lost consciousness, picking him up and carrying him over to the bed to lay him down.

The doctor looked at him. "I'm…not sure if I'm the person you want for this, Starfire."

Her forehead creased. "But, you must help! There is something horribly wrong and-"

"You misunderstand me." He held out a hand. "I know someone with more experience in this sort of thing. His name is Dr. See; he's a Neurologist, but also some experience on the other side of psychology. He's a trusted man, I promise you." He walked toward the door. "I'll send him tomorrow, if that's all right?"

She thought it over, and then nodded. All she wanted was for Robin to get better. "Yes, of course. But please be sure he is prepared."

He nodded. "Of course. I'll beep you tomorrow when he's on his way."

She nodded and smiled. "I thank you." She walked over and gave him a light hug, waving as he left the room. She bit her lip. "I would walk you to the door, but…" She glanced back at Robin.

Dr. Wu laughed. "Of course. I know my way out, and I promise not to touch anything." He made his way down the hall.

She watched him walk down the hall and made sure he turned to the door to the common room, and then let her door shut. She sighed and walked over to Robin, picking up his head and laid it in her lap. "X'hal Robin, what is wrong with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. That's that. Robin has completely gone off his rocker.<strong>

**Oh, and for that little surprise, I have a visual for the "dream" Starfire. Just so you all can see what I see, though I'm sure all of your images were pretty close since...well, it's Starfire. **

**ht tp : / / buis-a . deviantart . com /#/d49h7jb **

**I've been on a drawing spree lately, I don't know.**

**Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**So, I had some fun with this (short) chapter, so it got done pretty quickly. I'm going to try and get the next one up tonight, but...we'll see.**

**After this one, there are going to be two more chapters and then an epilogue. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Starfire was stroking Robin's hair when the communicator buzzed. She looked down at it happily and slowly moved his head to the bed, causing him to shift slightly and sigh. She stayed completely still for a moment, making sure he didn't wake, and then crept to the door, sliding out. She forced the door to go slow when it started to close, being careful not to break it. The doorbell rang soon after, making her cringe and look back toward the room, and when no other sounds came she flew to the door and threw it open.<p>

A tall, slim smiling man stood there, a briefcase in hand. She eyed the briefcase wearily, causing him to look down at it and chuckle. "I'm sorry. Here." He opened it up, revealing a few doctor supplies, and other items that she did not recognize.

She furrowed her brow. "Please, what are those?" She pointed to the unfamiliar objects, glancing up at him briefly before bringing her eyes back down.

He looked down at them and smiled. "They're for hypnosis. It could come in handy for more information to come forward."

She cocked her head. "Hypnosis?"

He nodded. "It will bring him into a mental-state that will be more cooperative and informative. It is more pulling him into his subconscious, allowing information he wouldn't exactly 'know' to come forth."

She bit her lip and nodded. "This seems good, yes." She stepped aside and motioned her hands in. "Please, let us go to Robin."

He nodded and followed her down the hall and to her bedroom, waiting while she typed in the code and opened the door.

Robin was standing in the middle of the room with a smile on his face, and then frowned when he saw the man. He looked to Starfire. "Who is he?"

She went over to him with a smile and pointed to him. "It is another friend. Robin, may we please sit?"

He chuckled and shook his head, crossing his arms. "Why do you keep doing this, Star? Are you playing with these guys? I mean, it sounds entertaining, but we could be spending this time with _other_ things." He smirked, causing her to fight back a shudder. He nodded his head toward the man. "You want me to take him out, too?"

She shook her head. "No. This is a good man, Robin. He wishes to help you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would I need help?"

The man stepped forward and offered a kind smile. "I'm Dr. See."

He narrowed his eyes at the man, and then looked to Starfire. "Another doctor?"

Starfire nodded and rubbed his arm, causing him to look at her. "Yes. Please Robin, let us sit." She began to gently pull him toward her bed.

He yanked his arm away. "Why do you keep on bringing doctors? I'm completely fine." He seemed to be contemplating something in his head, and then chuckled. "Don't worry Star, you can stop pretending. He'll be taken out soon enough; you don't need to act all innocent." He winked at her and balled his fist, running up and aiming a punch at the doctor.

Starfire's eyes widened. "Robin!" She cringed when one of the punches connected, and then pulled him back. He looked back at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

The doctor was trying to get her attention, and when he did he mouthed to her 'hypnosis' and nodded toward the bed.

She gave a subtle nod and smiled at Robin. "I simply wish to speak. Robin, this man is good. He is…a gynecologist; therefore he is here for me, not you. It is just imperative that the father is present." She was sure that was what a baby doctor was called. Would one even go to see a half-alien baby? Did they come this quickly? After all, she just found out about the baby. Then again, perhaps a woman goes to one right away. She didn't know, and had a feeling he didn't either. Either way, she was sure he would buy it. She glanced over at the doctor, who seemed surprised at the news. She didn't blame him.

He looked at her, and shook his head. "No, we don't need that. We're perfectly fine the way we are. I'll escort him out." He stood to be able to 'escort' him, but Starfire caught his arm again, causing him to turn toward her with an eyebrow raised.

She needed to think of a way to get him relaxed and submissive. She knew that a person had to be willing to be hypnotized in order for it to work, so she needed to calm him and manipulate. A thought came to her and it cause her to grimace, but she knew it would work. Seduction is a woman's best weapon, after all. She turned him and rubbed a finger up and down his arm, fluttering her eyelashes. "Please let us go lay down, Robin. He also wishes to check you, in case of…" She drew a blank. Come up with anything. "It is a precaution due to this child only being half human."

He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair, but glanced back toward the doctor. "We can do this some other time."

She pulled him flush against her. "No. Now." She turned her head and gently nipped at his neck, feeling him shudder. She gently pushed him back and onto the bed, falling on top of him, and then moved to the side to pull him up beside her. "May he stay now?" He nibbled on his jaw.

He groaned and closed his eyes behind his mask. "Okay…"

She smiled and set him against the headboard, turning to the doctor while playing with Robin's hair. She nodded to him, the smile replaced with a worried face.

The doctor nodded and moved to him, telling her to tell him to close his eyes in a hushed tone.

She nodded and turned to him with a soft smile. "Close your eyes, my love."

He nodded tiredly. "Closed." He relaxed down into her.

The doctor nodded and sat on the edge of the bed next to the two, beginning his technique. He played a soothing sound and then directed him to a hypnotic sleep. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you hear me?"

Robin nodded.

He nodded to himself and took out a pad of paper, keeping his eyes on the boy. "Now when you hear the sound of a bell, I want you to explain what's going on, all right?"

Robin nodded again.

The doctor shook the bell. "Now tell me, what's going on Robin?"

"Fuck off."

His forehead creased. Not only was the comment a surprise, but he also sounded…off. "Excuse me? Robin, please explain what's going on."

Robin sat up quickly, his lips turned up in a scary grin, causing Starfire to jump at the sudden movement. "I said _fuck off_. This is ours. Get out, fucker."

He drew back slightly and studied the boy. "Robin, are you there?"

He smiled. "Get the fuck out, bastard. We're not your fucking doll. Don't tell us what to do."

He tried to move closer to Robin, trying to keep any terror out of his face. His voice sounded off and both he and Starfire knew it. He looked over to her to see fear in her eyes, her hands shaking as she held him still. "Who's 'us'?"

He laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know _doc_." He tried to get out of Starfire's grip, but she held tight. "Get the fuck off me, bitch!"

Her eyes widened and she turned to the doctor. "What is wrong with him?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it's out of my expertise." He watched as Robin continued to struggle against Starfire.

Starfire wrapped her arms around him, gritting her teeth in frustration. "Robin, please be still. Please."

He scoffed. "How about you go fucking fly your way back to your dusty ass planet and leave the Earthling alone, all right? I'll take care of that fucking baby. Little bitch."

She kept as stoic as possible, no matter how much it hurt. It wasn't him; he'd never say something like that. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she kept her hold. "Let him go." She wasn't sure who she was saying that too, but that's not what she was worrying about. She just wanted whatever was hurting him **out**.

The doctor rang the bell.

He fell back into her arms, dazed. His face contorted. "I'm not feeling so well."

She nodded, tears dripping on his clothes as she pulled him against her again. She stroked his hair. "Sleep."

He nodded and yawned, curling into her, and was asleep almost instantly.

She hugged him tightly to her, the tears coming faster. "Oh X'hal Robin, we shall help you." She was shaking and gripping him tightly, gently rocking them back and forth. She had all but forgotten about the comment he made while under hypnosis, her only thoughts toward getting him better. She turned to the doctor and sniffled. "What shall we do?"

He swallowed and looked at the two. "I'm not sure I can help with this, Starfire. I'm sorry. Someone else is going to need to come." He stood and began putting all of his things back.

Starfire's eyes widened. "No!" she winced and looked down, making sure Robin was still asleep. She looked back up at him. "Please do not leave me alone. _Please_." She looked at him, begging.

He regarded her, and then sighed. "I'll…I'm going to send someone else, Starfire. Someone that might be of more use."

She nodded and buried her head in his neck, tears soaking his collar.

He began his way to the door, pushing the button for it to slide open.

When she heard the door open, she snapped up with fearful eyes. "Please, may you not call the newcomer in here? Please do not leave me alone. Please; I do not wish to be alone." The end of her sentence came out in a mere whisper.

He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Starfire. I'll make sure he gets here as fast as he can."

She wanted to call him back in, but knew it was futile. She just hoped he knew how to get out, but her mind only focused on that for a moment. She wished Robin was awake and okay; he was always the one to comfort her. She laid him down and cuddled into his side, desperate for the comfort she strived for. She began to cry harder, small sobs coming out. She gripped onto his shirt and cried into his chest. "Please get better; please…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...Robin is totally screwed, and not in the good way. Poor Starfire, there all alone! I feel bad for her, I do. Stupid doctor can't even stay with her a little longer.<strong>

**Silly doctor. **

**Anyway, things get more heated next chapter, so look forward to that.**

**Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Only two more to go after this one! Also, there is Latin in here (sorry if some of it is crazy off; I relied on Google translate -guilty face-. I'm a Spanish minor, not Latin!)**

**I'm putting the English version of the Latin on the bottom author's note so you can read at off, if you want. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Starfire startled awake when she felt kisses on her neck. She moved away from Robin, wrapping her arms around herself.<p>

He sighed and sat up straight, looking at her. "What's wrong?"

She studied him, and then smiled softly. He couldn't know of…whatever was there. She didn't know what that would do to him, considering it was living inside of him. "Nothing. My apologies, Robin. I was simply…startled." She laughed sheepishly.

He smiled. "It's all right. I'm sorry I scared you." He began to move toward her again. "Now, where were we?"

She fought back and sudden movement away. On one hand, she wasn't as put off by his advances, now knowing it wasn't necessarily him, but on the other, this being was inside of him; that was the only reason she feared him anymore. No, not him. What was inside. She couldn't help but flinch when he put an arm around her waist, and the other on her stomach.

He pulled away in frustration. "What's going on? You've denied me all night."

She looked at him in confusion. Night had not even fallen, and they had both been asleep…

No, _she_ wasn't denying him. _It_ was.

She felt tears come to her eyes, sadness and fear mixed as she crawled over to him and hugged him tightly, sobs beginning to come forth. She felt so bad; he was hurting, and she could not help.

He rubbed her back gently and kissed her cheek. "Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry."

She gently pulled away and smiled through her tears, allowing him to wipe them off of her cheeks. "I am simply experiencing the hormones. I apologize."

He shook his head with a warm smile. "Don't apologize. C'mere." He grabbed hold of her and pulled her to him again.

She just wanted to forget everything; just pretend he was comforting her for something different, like Silkie being sick or humans putting her down due to not being from Earth. Something like that. She jumped when she felt her communicator buzzed, and she pulled away from Robin to open it. It was a message from the doctor, saying he was back at the door with someone that could help. She tried not to fly off out of joy.

Robin raised an eyebrow at the communicator. "Who was that?" Who the hell could be calling her communicator? All of the others were out of commission and he doubted any of the other branches wouldn't contact him first; he was the leader, after all.

She glanced up at him, closing out of the message quickly. It was…an alarm. I wished to set one to wake me so I may check on the statuses of our friends." It wasn't the best lie, but it would have to do. She's had to make up a lot of lies on the spot lately.

He narrowed his eyes. "They don't need to be checked on, Star. We want them there." He shook his head at her.

She bit her lip and looked to the door. She needed to find a way out of there. "I…wish to make sure they are still in a comatose state. We cannot allow them to awaken."

He brightened and then smacked himself on the head with a chuckle. "Of course. Sorry Star, wasn't thinking." He began to get up, but she pushed him back down.

She smiled at him. "I wish to go alone, please. You need not worry yourself." She bent down and gave him a small kiss. Keep him satisfied and he wouldn't question.

"Of course." He smiled and drew her in for another kiss.

She pulled away and smiled once more, kissing his cheek, and then made her way out the door. She hurried through the hall and to the front door, worried for making them wait so long. She needed for him to be helped, no exceptions. She wanted her Robin back. She threw the door open and smiled at him. "Thank X'hal you are here." Her smiling face turned confused when she saw the man with the doctor. The man wore a long black gown-like outfit with large sleeves, and a purple stole around his neck. He had a cross and a small vial of water in one hand and a bible in the other. She cocked her head. "I…please, who are you? I am unfamiliar with your dress."

He smiled at her and nodded. "I'm a Catholic priest. The doctor here," He motioned toward Dr. See, "says that he believes the young man is possessed. I'll take a look for myself, and if this is correct I shall perform an exorcism."

She narrowed her eyes in thought. "This exorcism is…"

He smiled again. "It is a method of ridding someone of an evil entity. The demon must be forced out."

She hugged herself. "Demon?"

He nodded. "Yes. A demon is-"

"No, I am knowledgeable on the demons. I am simply...you believe it is a demon?" She shivered.

He sighed. "That is what I'm here to figure out. May I?"

She instantly nodded and stepped aside, letting both men through the door. She bit her lip and walked in front of them. "Perhaps I shall go into the room first; he has attacked each man that has been in there so far." She glanced at the doctor.

The priest nodded. "So I have heard. I simply wish to check him out first."

She studied them both, afraid of Robin's reaction, but ultimately nodded. She needed him better, especially if it was a demon. She had seen a documentary on the television of such things on Earth, and could compare them to some of her planet's own tales. The thought of such a being in her Robin made her shudder. "Please, let us go." She turned and began to walk, hearing them follow. She took her time to get to her room, trying to think through a plan so that both men would be out of harm's way. Once at the door, she turned around to the two. "I shall open the door, but please allow me a moment. I wish to have him…more settled."

They nodded.

She took a breath and pushed in her code, allowing the door to slide open. She stepped inside, a smile on her face, seeing him sitting on the bed contently. "Greetings."

He turned to her and smiled. "Hey there beautiful. How're things going up-"

"Do not worry about it." She didn't want the others knowing of the predicament in the infirmary. That would only complicate things further, and she had already told Dr. Wu that they were out of town. She went and sat down next to him, taking his hands in her own, smiling warmly. She glanced out the door at the two waiting by, and then turned back to him. "Robin, I have brought the doctor back. He has brought a…consultant along. They must check the child, that is all. You may stay in here." That's about all she could do for the time being; she knew that he wouldn't let them touch him. But…she wasn't sure if he'd let them touch her either.

His face suddenly turned grim as he looked out the door. "Those two?" He nodded toward them.

She looked out wearily. "Yes. Please, may they come in? It is imperative." She glanced between both sides.

He studied them, and then smiled. "Of course."

She knew better than to trust that; that smile, it was wrong. She motioned for them to come in, but kept herself in a defensive stance in front of them.

When Robin got a good look at the two, he frowned. "Why is there a priest?"

She began to fidget. "Well, I –"

Robin abruptly stood up, teeth gritted. "I said why the _fuck_ is there a priest!"

She flinched and was almost caught off-guard when he lunged for the man. Luckily, due to still being on guard, she was able to hold him back. She looked at the men, who were both staring at Robin in wonder, slightly confusing her. When she looked down at him she almost lost her grip; he was absolutely feral. She motioned for them to leave quickly, and then threw him down on the bed, landing on top of him. "Robin, stop!"

He fought against her, trying to look over her shoulder at the closed door. "He better get the fuck out, Star. I'm not kidding."

She nodded vehemently. "Yes, he is gone. I made them leave." She sighed when he calmed slightly, but she could tell he was still on alert. She needed to completely calm him, but that wouldn't stop him from going off when the priest entered again. There needed to be a way…

Got it.

She turned seductive, her eyes half-lidded and biting her lip. She crawled on top of him and kissed his neck. "Please, you must calm." She felt him instantly sink beneath her and then breathe out her name. She trailed kisses down his neck and to his throat. When she felt his breathing quicken and his hands begin to wander, she picked herself off of him. He gave her a quizzical look, and she bent down to kiss his cheek softly. "I shall be right back…" She got off of the bed and walked over to the closet, going to the very back. She hated manipulating him like that, but it was necessary. He needed to get better. She brightened when she found her object of choice, and then walked back over to Robin with them in hand.

He raised an eyebrow. "What're those?"

She smiled seductively and crawled back on the bed, straddling him. "Tamaranean ropes. Used to even bind a Tamaranean down." She leaned down so her hands were positioned on either side of his head. "I did the figuring that it would…'spice' things up, I believe the term is."

He grinned and nodded. "That would be it." He put his hands out. "Bind me, princess."

She giggled and brought each rope over his arms, securing them down while making sure he got a good view of her chest. She slithered down his body, feeling him shiver as she passed by the front of his pants, and then bound his feet down as well. She tugged to make sure they were nice and tight, and then straddled him again.

He smiled up at her. "So what's the plan, babe?" He licked his lips.

She smiled back. "Well…I apologize." The smile disappeared at she got off of him, going over to the door. She ignored his calls to her and opened it up, motioning for the two to come in.

Robin instantly began to struggle. "Starfire! What the hell!"

When she looked back, she saw his face full of anger, but a sharp pain went to her chest when she saw a hint of hurt. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but it was necessary. He needed to get better. She glanced at the two and then walked back over to him. "Robin, we must let the priest…examine you." She sat down next to him, trying to ignore his flailing body.

He growled. "Get that fucker out of here. He's not tainting this house."

She furrowed her brow. "But…are you not Christian? I believe you have told me this once. There should be no problem with him being here." That's it, bait whatever was in him. Make its defenses fall.

He stuttered. "Not anymore; now get him out!" He tugged harder.

She shook her head. "I cannot. Please, tell me why you have changed your mind on your religion. It seems…quite sudden." When he paused, she felt a small sense of pride. Now that he was confused, _it_ would lose some hold. She got off of the bed and turned to the priest, allowing him to step forward.

The priest took her spot on the bed, and Robin tugged even harder. "Don't you fucking touch me, you filthy piece of shit!" Regardless, the priest set a hand on his forehead, causing him to startle. "Fuck!"

The priest stood and went over to the other two, opening his small vial. "Holy water." He sprinkled some on the doctor, and then on Starfire, and then himself. He turned to Robin and stood over the bed, letting some of it fall on the boy.

He cowered away as much as he could. "What the hell is that stuff?" He looked at it through tormented eyes. He turned to Starfire. "Star, what's going on? What kind of priest is this?"

She looked at him sadly. "Robin, please calm. We are helping."

He glared. "You're not _helping_ at all. What the fuck, I thought you loved me!"

Tears began to stream down her face as she hugged herself. "I do. I do…" The priest motioned for her to take her spot back, and she quickly obliged. She began to stroke his arm, causing him to calm slightly. "Shh…"

He soothed, but glared at the priest. "Make him leave, Star. Please."

She laid down next to him and kissed his forehead. She knew, even though he was bound, he would listen to her. If his mind was still boggled by this entity, then he still saw her that way. She was in control. She began to stroke his hair and lay light kisses around his face. "Close your eyes."

He nodded. "Okay, okay…"

She knelt close, looking through the mask to make sure his eyes were closed. When she was satisfied, she turned to the priest and nodded for him to begin. When he came over and put his hand in her place, she pulled back, almost making it seem like her hand had never left at all.

He kept a hand to his forehead. "We know you are there. Tell us your name."

He kept silent. Starfire looked between the two, standing close to the doctor – who had a hand on her shoulder – and surprised that he didn't move. It was like he was in a trance.

"Tell us your name, dark one."

There was still no response from Robin, making Starfire antsy. She turned to the doctor, who gave her a small reassuring smile.

The priest gripped his arm. "Tell us your name!"

"_Interfectorem stupri."_

His voice was so sudden, Starfire wasn't sure if it was even him. It was his voice but…there was a difference. It sounded…evil. She was scared.

The priest switched over to the tongue that Robin was suddenly speaking. "_Nomen tuum._"

Robin grinned up at the priest. "_Mater hominum._"

The priest held a cross near Robin, causing him to visibly flinch. "_Nomen tuum, daemon_."

Robin sat up as best he could in an instant, the grin intensifying. "_Lilith_."

Starfire looked between the two. "That is the name?"

The priest kept his eyes on Robin, but spoke to her. "Succubus. A very powerful one."

All jumped when Robin barked out a laugh. "_Plantabo semen Luciferi._"

The priest stood, but kept his hand on Robin's forehead. "_In virtute Dei, vos rid of vestri servo suo._"

Robin maintained his grin and shook his head slowly. "_Est mihi._"

The priest glared at Robin, or rather at the succubus inside. "_Rid te, daemon!_" He sprinkled holy water on him.

Robin screamed out, but it was more a piercing Banshee sound than anything. Starfire jumped and covered her mouth, curling into the doctor. Robin tried to break free of his bonds again, staring at the priest in extreme anger. His teeth gritted with the effort.

"_Rid te, daemon. In nomine Dei!_" He sprinkled more holy water on Robin, holding a cross down on him.

Robin cried out again, making Starfire wince and whimper, looking at him through teary eyes.

His back arched and his arms stretched, flopping violently on the bed. "_Ardet, ardet! _"

The priest motioned for the bible to be given to him. He read off a passage and continued to sprinkle holy water on Robin. He watched at Robin twitched and tugged violently. He ignored the small, snappy comments the succubus would throw out there every now and again, keeping his mind focused on the passage in front of him. He passed the bible back and turned to Robin again. "_Discedite, maledicti unum._" He sprinkled more holy water, this time on his forehead.

Robin scream out, the mask falling off. He was mostly unrecognizable, with his eyes black with blood-red irises. "_Non! Loquar_." He calmed slightly, breathing heavily as he looked to the priest.

The priest nodded. "_Loqui, maledictus qui."_

Robin's head swiftly turn to Starfire, sneering. "_Illa plantaba est semine._"

Starfire shrunk away, not liking the way the…_thing_ was looking at her. She didn't know what was said, but she had a feeling she'd rather not find out.

The priest looked to Starfire as well, and then back to the demon. "_Deum infantem, beatus est aqua._"

He snapped at the priest. "_Infantem meum est!_"

"_Infantem benedictum a Deo._" He dropped the cross upon Robin, causing him to screech.

Starfire cringed and let out a small sob, huddling into the doctor's side. He tried to sooth her as best as he could, his eyes focused on the scene in front of him.

The demon growled at the priest. He continued, holding the holy water up. "_Virtus Christi compellit vobis!_" He sprinkled it over various parts of Robin's body.

He screamed again, violently convulsing against the bonds.

The priest took hold of the bible and onto one of Robin's hands. "_Deus in nomine tuo vade!_"

Robin dropped to the bed, eyes closed. Everyone stared silently, waiting for any form of recovery. Starfire sighed in relief and began to make her way over to him, but screamed when he sat up quickly, vomiting out a strange black substance. He fell back down onto the bed, breathing heavily.

The priest cleaned off Robin's mouth with a small handkerchief, and then motioned for Starfire to undo the bondings.

She nodded and slowly stepped forward, sitting next to Robin and slowly unbinding him. She jumped when he sat up quickly, but calmed when she saw crystal blue eyes staring straight into hers. She gasped and covered his eyes, looking around for his mask; they were not something for civilians to see, or even her. She smiled at the doctor when he handed it to her. "I thank you." She positioned it back on his eyes, gently stroking his hair.

He looked around at the three, an odd expression on his face. "Uh, Star?"

"Hm?"

"Why…" He drew his eyes away from the men and to her. "Why are there a priest and a doctor in the room?"

Her heart swelled with happiness and she tackled him to the bed, kissing his cheek firmly. "Oh X'hal Robin." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

He blushed at her sudden show of affection, but bit back any comments because of her state. "Star, what's going on? Why are you crying?"

She picked her head up from him, seeing his blush, and smiled. "You were…what was it called?" She looked over to the men.

"Possessed." The priest smiled softly at Robin. "It's nice to see the exorcism worked."

His eyebrows flew up. "Exorcism? What?" He sat up, pushing Starfire off gently, but kept a comforting hand on top of her own.

She was pleased to see that he refused to go anywhere besides the hand – her old Robin was back, his utterly painful affection-phobia and all.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Apparently a succubus?" He looked to the priest for confirmation, who nodded. "Was possessing you."

He sat there, staring. "Wait…are you being serious right now?"

They all nodded.

He stared for a bit longer. "Whoa. I didn't even know that kind of stuff existed." He shook his head in disbelief, turning back to Starfire. "Well, I'm guessing I'm better?"

She nodded and tackled him again, hugging him tight. "Yes, you are. Thank X'hal that you are." She kissed his cheek.

He blushed a deep red and cleared his throat. "Uh…yeah. I'm happy too." He smiled at her.

She stilled, and then pulled away, looking over at the two. "There is something I must tell you…"

He furrowed his brow. "What's that?"

She bit her lip and looked to the comforter, then back up to him. "I am…with child."

His eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?" He glared, his fists balling. "With who?" He looked about ready to blow a vein.

She studied him and took a deep breath. "With you."

* * *

><p><strong>So...that wraps a lot of it up. Just one more, and then an epilogue.<strong>

**Here's the translation (going in order):**

_**"Killer of seduction"**_

_**"Your name"**_

_**"Mother of men"**_

_**"Your name, demon"**_

_**"Lilith"**_

_**"I plant the seed of Lucifer"**_

_**"In power of God, you will rid yourself of his servant"**_

_**"He is mine"**_

_**"Rid yourself, demon"**_

_**"Rid yourself demon, in the name of God"**_

_**"It burns, it burns"**_

_**"Depart, accursed one"**_

_**"No, I shall speak"**_

_**"Speak, accursed one"**_

_**"She is planted with the seed"**_

_**"The child is blessed with the water of God"**_

_**"The child is mine"**_

_**"The child is blessed by God"**_

_**"The power of Christ compels you"**_

_**"In thy name of God, be gone"**_

**Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long. Super sorry. **

**Anyway, there's only the epilogue after this, so everything is pretty much summed up in this one. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They had all spent the rest of the night talking over the events that had occurred during the possession, the priest leaving soon after, and eventually news of the rest of the Titans came out. At the moment they were all positioned in the infirmary, looking over the two unconscious members.<p>

Dr. See was busy checking over the two, the rest simply watching with no way to help. Robin was feeling, to put in laymen's terms, like shit. He studied his friends carefully, feeling his stomach drop at the thought that all of this was his fault.

Starfire looked over at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin? Please, none of this is your fault." He was about to question how she knew what he was thinking, but she beat him to it. "I can do the reading of your facial expressions quite well." She continued to regard him with concern.

He sighed and hung his head. "I just…they're here because of _me,_ Star."

She grabbed hold of his face and forced him to look at her. "No, Robin. They are here because of the succubus, not you. It is not your fault. You are the victim, not the perpetrator."

He looked into her eyes, hating the feeling of guilty helplessness within him. All he wanted was for everything to go back to normal, or even know what had happened to him first-hand. In actuality, he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember everything he went through. He didn't want to see what he did to put them here; it would be too much. He shook his head. "I just…I don't know. It still feels like my fault, even though she was the one to do it. I guess…I mean, since I'm the one she took over. It was done by my hands." He glanced at Raven, and then at his hands. He flexed them a couple times and then let them drop to his side, sighing.

She studied him for a moment longer, and then pulled him into a tight hug. When he blushed she pulled back to look at him, a grin on her face.

He cleared his throat, and then raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You are blushing."

He coughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, well…" He glanced to the side.

She giggled and turned him to face her again, and then pressed her lips to his. She lingered for a moment, and then pulled away completely, the smile still on her face, widening further when she saw his surprised expression. "You are my Robin once again." She turned and began to walk toward the doctor.

Robin simply stood there for a moment, still shell-shocked at her sudden display of affection. He was wondering if the term "best friend" was still just that – best friend. A best friend definitely did not do that. Never ever. He knew that Starfire said there was more to the story than she had let off while they were speaking with the doctor and priest, and that she would tell him later, and now he wasn't sure if he was excited or afraid. He took a deep breath and began to walk over to the group. He glanced at the doctor as he stopped at Starfire's side, looking down at both of his friends. After they finished up here, he and Star needed to get onto Cyborg. "So how are they?"

The doctor sighed, his brow furrowed. "Raven seems to be going into some sort of…sleep, is the only way I can describe it. She doesn't seem completely comatose, especially with this," he lifted the blanket slightly to reveal her floating about an inch off the bed, "but I'm not completely sure-"

"She's healing herself." Everyone looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "She's done it once before when Beast Boy-" He cut himself off, looking down. No one needed to know about his 'beast' experience besides the team. "We've seen it before. She has the abilities to heal others through her powers, so she's just using that power to heal _herself_. It's a good sign."

The doctor nodded. "Very good sign. Also, by the looks of it, it seems she'd been in it for a couple days now. Just keep watch on her, make sure that no problems arise. Now as for Beast Boy," he looked over at him, "he's still not in great shape, so I'll come back tomorrow to give him another look-over." He sighed and looked over to Starfire, and then her stomach. "Did you want me to…do you have ultra-sound equipment?"

Robin paled slightly. He took a couple deep breaths and rubbed a hand over his face. "I totally forgot about that. Holy shit, how could I forget about that?" He sat down on the nearest chair. He figured his mind had been so focused on the well-being of his friends that it just…slipped. He wished it would slip again.

Starfire bit her lip and looked up at the doctor. "I believe we do, though we often use it for other purposes, and…it would be most appreciated." She smiled at him while rubbing her arm. She glanced at Robin. "Perhaps you would like to join us?" She knew it was a stupid question – after all, they were in the same room – but she couldn't think of anything. It _was_ his baby, after all. What was she supposed to say?

He slowly rolled his head up to meet her. "Uh…I guess I should." He stood up and followed the doctor over to the vacant bed behind the curtain, allowing Starfire to grab his hand. He shivered at the feeling.

After the doctor set up the machines, he placed Starfire properly on the bed. He grabbed the tube of jelly and brought it over to her stomach and looked up at her. "This is going to be a bit cold, all right?"

She nodded and sighed, looking over at Robin. His face was set in a frown, and she felt her stomach clench. He did not look happy. He gasped when the jelly was suddenly put on her stomach, looking down to see the doctor smiling up at her.

"Told ya."

She laughed slightly. "Yes."

He placed the small device on the jelly, moving it about her lower stomach. He motioned toward the screen. "Look up there."

She followed his eyes to the screen, squinting at it. "Please, what am I looking at?"

The doctor pointed at a small spot on the screen with a smile. "There."

She cocked her head, looking to where the doctor was pointing, and then smiled. "I…see it."

He nodded. "Yep. Still small, but it's there."

Starfire nodded and turned to Robin. "Robin, did you wish to see?"

He looked between the two. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. Obviously when the doctor left, he and Starfire had to have a talk. He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. I can see it right here." He smiled at her.

She studied him and then nodded. "Yes." She turned to the doctor. "I thank you immensely for your help, Dr. See."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Happy to be of assistance." He cleaned her up and put the equipment away. He gathered his things and went over to Robin. "Glad things went well. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Robin crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for the help."

He nodded and smiled. "I'll see you, then." He looked over to Starfire and waved. "Have a nice night."

She waved back. Once he was gone, she climbed off of the bed and walked over to Robin, keeping a small distance. She wasn't sure what exactly to do about the child; it was a decision for them to make together. She laughed inwardly at the whole situation. She bit her lip, trying to think of something to say. "…We must try and locate Cyborg."

He perked up slightly and nodded. "Yeah. Let's do that." He motioned for her to follow him out of the room and to the common room to try and get a connection to Cyborg's communicator.

Once there, Starfire sat on the couch, hugging her knees, while Robin worked about the console. She stared at his back, her mind unfocused. Everything just seemed so jumbled. Now that she was off of her temporary high of him simply getting better, everything else was crashing down on her. Her friends and this baby. A baby that was _implanted_ in her, by some demon. The priest had said the child was blessed, and had explained to her quietly – away from Robin; he was too busy trying to sort out the fact that he was possessed in the first place – that just because it was implanted by the succubus, does not make it demon spawn. The child would be a mix of her and Robin's genes. No demon genes. Though he also said the child might be more likely to have a possessing take place, but it would still be uncommon. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the baby. She sighed, refocusing her mind on finding Cyborg.

Robin sighed and hit the end button with force. "He's not responding." He swore under his breath, walking over to Starfire and plopping down on the couch, his face set with anger and guilt. "Fuck Starfire, this is my fault. He's still missing and it's my-"

The phone rang.

Both turned toward the console, Robin sprinting up to it and opening the link. He sighed in relief when Cyborg's image appeared. He glared at the screen. "Where the hell are you?"

Cyborg scratched his head and looked around. "I'm in Steele. I just...I'm going to go visit Titans East. Sound good?"

Robin tensed, but nodded. He couldn't remember. Robin could tell. That goddamn succubus just threw him out there, and now he was stuck in Steele City with no recollection of getting there. He didn't seem worried, though, which was what confused him. He sighed and shook his head; he wasn't all too knowledgeable on demons and whatnot, so he didn't know how that stuff went down. He looked back up at Cyborg and nodded. "Yep. See you when you get back."

Cyborg nodded. "Probably in a couple days. No sweat." He broke the feed.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other. He cleared his throat. "Uh…"

She bit her lip. "I believe he is…the okay…" She coughed.

He nodded, not quite sure what to say. There wasn't much they could investigate until they got back, and he wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to share with the rest anyway. There was only one more thing to address, and he _really_ didn't want to address it. He took a breath and slowly walked over to Starfire and sat down next to her, looking at the ground.

"Robin."

He turned toward her, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

She sighed and sat up more, pulling him to face her completely. "We must talk about…" She looked down at her stomach.

He groaned. "Yeah." He rubbed a hand over his face. "Starfire, we're best friends…well, I think. I mean, you just went over and kissed me and I'm ridiculously confused. Plus, you said you were going to tell me more; why didn't you want to tell me all of it in front of the others?" He swallowed, not sure if he wanted to know at all.

She bit her lip. "I did not wish to make you any more uncomfortable than this is bound to."

Great. He took in a breath and let it out, leaning back slightly. "Throw it on me, I guess. Gently would be nice, too."

She gave him a small smile and looked down at her hands. "As you recall, the priest had told us that a succubus enters dreams. I…he had given me a paper before he left, explaining more. I believe it will also explain the pregnancy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't I see him give it to you?"

"You were busy conversing with the doctor." She smiled sheepishly.

He nodded slowly and sighed. "All right. Go on with your story; I won't interrupt."

She nodded. "I shall explain what had happened while you were under possession first, for you to understand more. Also I must ask, do you remember our date?"

His forehead creased. "We had a date?"

She sighed and looked down. "Yes." She cleared her throat and put an indifferent face on; that could be addressed at a later time. "You had seemed quite…touchy. You would often do the 'coming on' to me and touch me. Do not speak yet, please; there is an explanation." She held out her hands, stopping him from speaking. "I believe…you spoke of me denying you when I refused to let you touch me in that sense. I believe that the succubus had offered herself to you, which is why you believed it to be all right to touch me. The note he gave me stated that a succubus was able to collect the semen of a man – a man that they had copulated with – and implant it in another woman. That is the most likely reason for my pregnancy."

He stared at her. "Wait, so you're telling me that I had sex with that thing?"

She hugged herself, feeling uncomfortable herself. "Well, it seems that the succubus had taken my form, considering how you reacted toward me. You thought it was me."

He scratched his head. "So you're telling me that I thought we were sexually active without even _dating_, and I didn't see anything fishy about that?" Both eyebrows rose.

She sighed. "Robin, it was a demon. She had possessed you. It was not your fault that you could not see."

He swallowed. "Did you…did you allow me to touch you? I mean, wouldn't I notice something if you refused?"

She shook her head. "It did not matter if I refused you – which I did, for the most part. She would come at night in your dreams, keeping you in that state of mind. You would tell me that I could stop pretending, and once you confessed that I did this in the daylight hours."

He nodded slowly, looking to the side. "But I still touched you." He swore under his breath. "I can't believe…fuck, I'm so sorry Star." His face was set in a frown, his eyes narrowed.

She lightly touched his shoulder. "Robin, it is not your fault."

He scoffed and stood up. "Starfire, I touched you. That's practically molestation! Do you understand that? I fucking molested you!" He turned pale suddenly, his face horrified. "I didn't…did I _rape_ you?" He swore again, pacing.

She shook her head vehemently. "No! No, you did not do that. I would not allow you to-"

"Would not allow? So you're saying I tried?" He threw his arms out in exasperation. "Are you fucking with me? Fuck." He began to pace again.

Starfire stood up and walked over to him, holding him in place. "Robin, please. You must understand that you believed us to be intimate for a long period of time by then. It is not your fault, and you never forced me into anything. You simply acted as any normal lover would. _Please_."

He shook his head, looking at the ground. "It's still not right, Starfire."

She sighed and brought him into a hug, surprised when he allowed it. "Please, it is not your fault. Do not believe it to be."

He pulled away and went back to sit down. "We need to talk about _that_?" He pointed to her stomach.

She nodded and sat back down next to him, glad for the change of subject. "Yes." She grabbed his hand. "First…I must know your thoughts on it."

He shook his head. "I'd rather hear yours first. I mean, we're friends. _Friends_. That's a lot different than…well, people that have babies."

She furrowed her brow, studying him. "But are we still just friends? After everything that has happened…" She sighed and looked down, letting go of his hand. "Oh, I am seeming to forget that you were not you." She shook her head and shut her eyes. "My apologies."

He sighed and grabbed her hand again. "No, Star. You're right. I mean, we both knew, we just didn't – okay _I_ didn't – do anything about it. I just…" He sighed. "I have a feeling we can't just be friends anymore." He shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face, falling back against the back of the couch. "I don't know. Plus, you kissed me. That changes things." He raised both eyebrows at her.

She looked down and nodded. "I apologize for that. But do you not…do you not feel that way?" She looked up at him with inquiring eyes.

He sighed and looked her over. "I-yeah. We both know that. I was just too stupid to ever do anything about it." He let out a breathy, half-hearted chuckle.

She smiled and nodded, falling back next to him. "I must agree." She sobered. "Does this mean that we shall try the dating?"

He turned toward her. "I guess. I mean, after everything…wouldn't it be weird if we didn't? Things would be more uncomfortable between us if we just went back to friends, rather than more than friends. You know what I'm saying?"

She nodded. "I believe you are correct in your thinking." She sighed. "So we shall try the dating." She smiled softly at him.

He smiled back. "Yeah, guess so." They sat in silence, not sure how to go back to the original topic. "Uh…so that whole baby thing."

She bit her lip and looked down, nodding. "Yes. The 'baby thing'." She looked up at him. "We are not friends any longer." She pointed out, not sure what else to say.

Robin sat up again, his leader face showing. "That's true, but we're also seventeen, Starfire. We can't just go have a baby without complications. Plus," he coughed, "we _just_ decided to start dating. As in, seconds ago. Not exactly a sturdy relationship for a child."

She nodded. "Yes." Her eyes were downcast.

He furrowed his brow. "Do you…do you want it?"

She looked up at him. "I-I am not sure. It is just," she sighed, "it is a child. I do not wish to just so the casting it away. So you understand my thinking?"

He regarded her, and then nodded. "I get what you're saying. But Star, we also need to think about _how_ it came about. I mean, it was planted by a demon."

She shook her head. "The priest said the child is blessed by your God."

He shook his head. "I just…I don't know, Star. We can't raise a baby."

She curled up and nodded, looking down. "I understand."

He sighed and grabbed hold of her, bringing her to him. "We can't just decide like that though. We still have more thinking, all right?" He looked down at her.

She smiled through tears. "Yes. Such as the life of the child in general." She removed herself from him and wiped the tears away. "Robin, I do not wish to simply get rid of the child. Also, how do we know how the child will react to an…what is the word?"

"Abortion."

She nodded. "Yes. Abortion. We do not have such things on Tamaran, and this child is half-Tamaranean. The progression of a Tamaranean child is much different than that of a human; I am not certain if it would be safe to have such a procedure." She glanced up at him.

He swallowed. "So…you're saying you want to keep it."

She began to chew on her lip. "Perhaps." She risked a glance at him.

He put his head in his hands. "A child. It's a baby. We'd be having a baby." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "I would think about adoption, but there's no way that we could give a half-Tamaranean up. That's way out of the question." He looked at her. "What about on Tamaran? Can we set up adoption there?"

She shook her head. "As you said for Earth, I do not believe that we may give the child due to it being half-human. Though they could handle the child, the child itself may not be able to completely handle it there. Just as Blackfire was cast out by my people."

He grimaced and nodded. "Right. Well then, the only choice would be for us to keep it, which brings up my earlier point. We're in no shape to take care of a baby. But, by the sounds of it, we don't really have a choice." He groaned.

She glanced over at him. "I do not believe so. But…please, are you that upset about it?" She looked away, tears dotting her eyes.

He immediately grabbed her, pulling her to him. "I'm not saying that; it's just, it's a baby. We're so young, and so new to this relationship. It's going to be hard, maybe impossible."

She looked up at him, smiling. "But we have done the impossible before. That is what Nightwing told me."

His brow furrowed. "What…oh, when you went to the future."

She nodded.

He sighed and nodded. "I guess…we'll keep it, then. " He sat back. "We'll really need to prepare, and I hope to God that all of our friends are better. There's no way we'd be able to do this alone." He looked over to her. "I guess it could be like, all of ours. You know? A Titan baby." He snickered. "That was kinda cliché."

She giggled and cuddled into him. "I believe it is the good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that answers everything for the rest of the Titans. Soon enough, they'll be a happy family again! Well, plus one. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue time!**

**Fully of warm fuzzies and everything :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mar'i!" Starfire was searching high and low for her daughter. She had gone outside to play in the back of their summer home – usually only used for holidays by the Titans just to get out once in while – and when Starfire went out to bring her her lunch, she was gone. She was currently looking from the sky while Dick checked around the forest. "Oh X'hal." It was a clear day which made her search much easier, but there was still no sign. She inwardly cursed her daughter's ability of flight. She could be anywhere by now.<p>

She had gone around all of the area from the sky and could still not find anything, so she finally elected to go back to the house and search around there on foot. Mar'i could have made it home by then, and was wondering where her parents were. She put her high-speed flight into use to make it back to the house and dropped down in the backyard, searching for any clues. Her communicator rang.

"_Star?_"

She opened the screen and looked down at her husband, still keeping an eye out around her. "I have finished my search of the sky. I am currently searching near our home again."

He nodded. "_Fine. Keep a look out wherever you go._"

She took in his panicked face and frowned. "We shall find her Dick."

He nodded. "_God, I hope so._" He cut off the feed.

She sighed and put the communicator back, continuing search. It was only minutes later when she heard Dick cry out. Her eyes widened. Was he attacked? Was Mar'i attacked as well? "Oh X'hal." She flew quickly over to where she heard the scream, making her way partially through the woods. She saw a glimpse of light and hurried over to it. "Mar'i!" She ran over to her daughter, but stopped dead when she saw Dick.

He was lying on the ground, unmoving.

She looked Mar'i. "Mar'i, what happened to daddy?"

She simply smiled at her mother. "Mommy, boys are bad. We don't need them."

Starfire looked at her, confused. "Did you hurt him?"

She smiled. "He's bad, mommy. Boys are bad."

Starfire swallowed and dropped down next to him, turning him toward her. "Dick! Dick, wake up." She shook him, tears streaming down her face. She checked his pulse. Nothing. "Oh X'hal, no." She held onto him, crying into his neck. "Please wake up. Please…"

"Mommy."

Starfire tensed, and then looked over at her daughter. "Mar'i, what did you do? Why did you hurt daddy?" She was shaking.

She grinned and hugged her. "Mommy, I already told you! Boys are bad." Her green eyes seemed to be tinted with red.

Starfire cried harder. "No…" She huddled up, keeping her eyes on Dick. "No, no, no, no."

Mar'i climbed up into her lap, making her shake more, and kept the grin on her face. "Let's go home, mommy. The animals and take daddy. We don't need to."

She continued to cry. "Mar'i…oh X'hal. How could you hurt your father. He loved you." She hid her face in her hands. What was she supposed to do? What do you do when your _daughter_ just killed her _father_. "Mar'i, he loved you!" She picked her up and placed her on the ground, standing up. She looked between the two, not knowing what to do next.

Mar'i glared at her. "Mommy, don't feel sad. Daddy's bad! Bad, bad, bad!" She growled, her eyes glowing.

Starfire backed away from her. "No, daddy was good. Daddy was good…" She sobbed.

She shrieked when Mar'i pulled her down next to her and got on all fours, smiling. "Mommy, we can be a happy family together. _Without_ daddy."

Starfire shook her head. "No…"

Mar'i nodded. "Yes."

She simply sat there, now, her eyes drying. She didn't know what to do anymore. Just sit. Sit and stare. She watched as Mar'i began to run back to the house, saying something about going to play with her dolls. She looked back to Dick, continuing to stare. That's where the police would find her later, attempting to move her from the place, her daughter still happily smiling down at her dead father.

"I love you, mommy."

* * *

><p><strong>Did I say warm fuzzies? I lied.<strong>

**:)**

**Happy epilogue! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S. Kry, ZombieDick has officially taken over the world. Mid-September. This couldn't have worked out more perfectly. **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
